Irreversible
by starraiser
Summary: Life can change within seconds. How will Kaoru and Hikaru deal when one event causes both their lives to change for the worse
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Irreversible

Ouran High School Host Club isnt mine, the characters arent mine. I wish they were but I think it is better that I didnt because the host club would be completely different.

Warnings: Violence

Couples: Hikaru/Kaoru, Haruhi/ Tamaki

Summary: Life can change within seconds. How will Kaoru and Hikaru deal when one event causes both their lives to change for the worse

* * *

It was shocking how fast life can change. Fourteen hours ago Kaoru was giggling in brother's arms, now he was lying awkwardly in the hallway. Four hours ago Kaoru and Hikaru parted. Now Hikaru was safety back at home while Kaoru was dying on the filthy floors of their high school. Three hours ago Kaoru finally packed up his backpack and started to head home. Three hours later and Kaoru was still trying to leave. Here he was collapsed in the second story hallway, the walls covered with his blood from his failed attempts of escaping.

He was wheezing, and his hands were bloody as it gripped his chest. His chest was heaving as his head spun. Blood dripped out of his mouth and traveled down his chin before oozing out on the floor beneath it. His mouth was parted as drool dripped down as well, his petite body shaking from the pain. He was cold, his pants shoved into his mouth, refusing to let him make any sound, choking him as he struggled to catch his breath. His face held bruises and his nose was swollen and red.

Three hours ago, four hours ago, two hours ago, his mind kept snapping snippets of the day, showing him how much he had fallen in such a short day.

Four hours ago he was happy. Four hours ago Hikaru and stolen Kaoru away from their clients and hiding in the dirty bathroom kissed him. Kaoru then kissed him and then again and again until their heard a female's voice asking if they are okay from beyond the door. Hikaru winked at Kaoru and kissed him again.

An hour ago he was running down the hall, hands tied together by ropes, tear marks on his face as the click of a loaded gun could be heard. Screaming for help, screaming for help, no one was there to hear his screams.

Five hours ago Hikaru bought him ice cream. It was freezing cold outside and Kaoru didn't want the ice cream but since that bought the ice cream he ate it happily and shivered afterwards for minutes until Hikaru gave Kaoru his jacket.

Thirty minutes ago Kaoru tripped down the third story staircase, his body getting banged up as a figure walked calmly down the stairs behind him. Kaoru never felt as much fear as he did while he was falling. The figure was walking without a glance of humanity. It terrified him.

Four hours and thirty minutes ago, Hikaru licked his cheek and ran a hand though his hair making their clients scream and Kaoru close his eyes in ecstasy. Kaoru wrapped his arms around his brother and kissed Hikaru's cheek whispering words of love to him and making the clients nearly faint with excitement. Hikaru giggled and kissed the tip of his nose.

Three hours ago, Kaoru was struggling with, not only his school bag but with Hikaru's also, since Hikaru left it when he took Haruhi home. Kaoru had just gotten his headphones on when he heard a noise coming from one of the empty classrooms.

One hour ago he was crying and inching himself forward as the figure watched him, his pant legs dangling out of his mouth. The figure watched with limited interest seeming more interested in the gun in their hand. Kaoru whimpered as he crawled out of the room and figure following him without interest.

Four hours and fifteen minutes ago Hikaru and Haruhi were talking, Kaoru watching them with interested eyes knowing that he was telling her about the big surprise. When Hikaru declared he was leaving and walking Haruhi home Kaoru said have fun. Hikaru frowned and asked Hunny privately if Kaoru could go over to his house for a while, Hunny of course agreed happily. Kaoru was not as happy and denied the invitation.

Fourteen minutes ago Kaoru felt the cold touch of the gun on his naked chest and his eyes watered as he was pushed up from the floor and slammed against the wall. He was shivering as he stared up at the security cameras, begging that one of the night watchers be watching this from their security office. His eyes dilated when pain exploded within him and blood splattered on the wall behind him. He was still staring at the camera, his shocked expression forever glued to the camera and as his body fell he was still staring up at the camera pleading for the object to find him help.

Twelve hours ago Kaoru awoke to a kiss upon his forehead and a hug. Kaoru opened his eyes and smiled at his brother who just rubbed his head against his.

Three and a half hours ago Kaoru was punched in his face and he screamed for his brother to save him and he waited foolishly for his brother to come. He never did.

Ten minutes ago Kaoru struggled to get to the door and ended up with his head smashed against a window instead. Blood rushed from his head as he crumbled to the ground, his eyes alert with pain and horror.

Thirteen minutes ago Kaoru was smiling as Hikaru danced around the kitchen making breakfast by himself. Hikaru declared that he felt like making breakfast for the greatest brother in the world and even if the food was burnt and tasted gross Kaoru ate every last bit of it just because Hikaru was so proud to be making him breakfast. Even when the food made him nauseous, the kiss that Hikaru had planted on his lips afterwards was totally worth it. Kaoru would eat a billion years of bad tasting food if Hikaru would keep kissing him.

Two hours ago his head was pounding and his pants were cut off. He squealed and screamed in agony. A metal bat caused him to become quickly mute.

Seven hours ago while the twins were running to their class, Hikaru asked Kaoru if he would stay away from home until eight. He said that he had a huge surprise for Kaoru and he didn't want him knowing what that was until then. Kaoru nodded and kissed his brother quickly before Hikaru opened the door to their English class, and as their teachers yelled at them for being late, they still had identical smiles on their faces.

Right now he was dying, blood building up in his mouth causing him to suffocate. His body was jerking and he knew if he could just turn over, lay on his stomach than he could breathe again but his body wasn't moving.

He wondered as he laid there dying what that big surprise was that his brother had planned. He felt regret for not knowing what that surprise was and he wondered why he didn't go to Hunny's house when Hunny had asked. If he did then everything would be fine.

His fingers twitched as he gagged on his blood and his eyes were getting hazy and the blood didn't stop coming. Warm tears washed the blood from his face as he laid there seeing pictures of his friends and family flash before his eyes. Eventually the images changed from all their friends and family to just Hikaru. Pictures flashed, Hikaru lying in bed naked, Hikaru smiling, Hikaru dancing, Hikaru showering. His thoughts were all about Hikaru and he wondered what Hikaru will do once his body was found. What will happen to the school? Two rooms on the third floor was destroyed, blood, scratches, and bullet holes. The third and second story hallway was covered in blood, and the staircase was dripping with his blood. Would they close the school down?

His eyes rolled and his lungs screamed in outrage as it struggled to find air and Kaoru couldn't stop jerking. He couldn't breath, he couldn't breath, oh shit he was dying. A scream could be heard from somewhere behind him and he couldn't stop jerking and his hands were turning blue and he felt so lightheaded. He felt someone rolling him over and the blood that he was suffocating on dropped out of his mouth and he laid there gasping.

Nervous hands stopped inches from him when Kaoru let out a whimper. His breathing was still harsh and someone was yelling at him to stay with them but he couldn't, he just couldn't. He closed his eyes as heard the principle calling for the ambulance. Kaoru wanted to tell him that it was too late but his mouth wasn't working now too. One more panicked scream from the principle and Kaoru closed his eyes, blood still dripping from his chest, his legs, his mouth.

* * *

Was it good? Should I continue?

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, just in case there is going to be any confusion, any flashbacks will be in italics in this chapter. I would whether leave it the way it is and allow the confusion to happen but I won't do that.

Thank you everyone who reviewed, put my story on their alerts, and/or favorites. It means a lot to me and I hope that the reviews continue.

Disclaimer is still the same and I am still displeased about it.

Oh if anyone is interesting in beta-ing my story please don't hesitate to contract me.

Couples are the same, not planning on changing that.

* * *

The balloon swelled and morphed in Hikaru's tightly squeezed fist. Eventually it let out its final squeal as the balloon busted. Hikaru was still staring at the balloon particles with Wide eyes. His face marked with curiosity and wariness. The reason for his reaction was on the floor, a tan hand still holding onto the door she just opened. Hikaru bit his lip, Haruhi was a mess. Her sobs shook her slim frame and worry gripped at him more when in a fit, threw her head back and hit the door with enough force to make the door wobble. Before she went to do it again he jumped toward the girl and quickly gathered her in his arms desperately trying to calm her down. It didn't work. He never expected to, he was never good at this type of thing.

Pity gripped at his heart and he wondered what she had gotten herself into this time. It didn't help that her hair, usually neat and beautiful, was tangled and covered with the thickest of mud. Tears had caused her face to swell and Hikaru held up a piece of printer paper and stared between the paper and her face. His discovery was what he dreaded; the paper and Haruhi both shared one thing in common, the blinding whiteness. Her dress was dirty, mud making the dress stick to her frame, rips and tears leaving her legs exposed. Her feet bloody and shoeless tugged at his heart. He paled, could she have been raped?

She was like a bum and smelt like one too and if Haruhi was like a bum than Hikaru was like a stunning god. His hair was for once neatly combed back, his face tan and free from any pimples. His clothes, the finest of silk, hung off his body likes the robes hung off Greek gods. His feet smothered in the finniest of cotton slippers. A woven sweater hugged his skinny torso perfectly. The girl and the boy were kneeling staring into each other's eyes, a stare that would only intensify as minutes passed.

It was only for the harsh ringtone of the house phone that snapped them from their glare and even then Haruhi just looked toward the ground and Hikaru didn't make any commitments of picking up the phone. Haruhi knew who would be at the other end and she was crossed on if she wanted him to pick it up or not. He stayed by her in stubbornness ignoring the phone like he would ignore a fangirl who tried once again to give the uninterested boy her number. The ringing continued and Haruhi dropped her head and gave Hikaru one of the most pathetic glances that she had ever given. It was barely second in the most heartbreaking thing Hikaru had ever seen; Kaoru's pathetic glance was the first.

The ring stopped, it failed at its job, no one picked it up, no one knew how important it was. Haruhi whimpered and tried to stop the tears from falling and Hikaru was beside her rubbing her back, worry still evident upon his features. She pulled her head up just to lay it on Hikaru's shoulders, sobs still making her body quiver and his shoulder wet. Neither cared. He carefully pulled back her hair, like he always did when Kaoru was crying and smiled comforting at her.

"Haruhi, what's wrong?" He whispered. She paled even more.

"I'm so sorry Hikaru." Haruhi managed to burst out between sobs.

"Sorry, why are you sorry?" Hikaru asked desperate to understand. She shook her head.

_Tamaki, ice cream, a walk around school. Kissing, laughing, Tamaki leaning over and kissing her gently. There was mutterings of "I love you" and promises of what was to come on the next date. Later with the flash of the police and Tamaki calling out in shock and horror Haruhi turned to see what Tamaki was staring at. She never could stop her tears after that._

"Haruhi, what's wrong?" Hikaru tried again, because he always had to try again, and Haruhi always chose to ignore him.

_"Poor kid, he's not going to make it." A cop blurted out uncaringly and Haruhi paused attempts of getting passed the three policemen that kept her away from the scene, her body shaking. Tamaki's eyes widened and she gave up and instead clung to him like a baby would cling to its mom._

"Haruhi, what's wrong?" Hikaru ordered while shaking his friend's shoulders. Her head jerked back and forward with his harsh shakes but she didn't complain and he didn't stop. Not until she finally let out a wail did he pull his hands away from her shoulders. His fingerlike bruises marking Haruhi's perfect arms making her really look like a rape victim. Again she didn't complain and he didn't feel sorry.

"Hikaru…please I didn't….I didn't know that…." The sobs stopped her from telling Hikaru what she knew he desperately needed to know. Instead while snot dripped from her red nose her eyes traveled though the room. It stopped on a shirt, Kaoru's favorite. She started to cry harder. She felt sick and the sobs wouldn't stop gushing out of her mouth. His confusion intensified while her guilt rose. It was her fault, all her fault.

_At four, four long hours ago, the last of the fangirls had left the band room. Before that, five hours ago Haruhi was hiding behind a statue, meaning to hide from one of her own fangirl where she beheld a sight that blinded her. While hiding, hearing the clucks of the high heels, hushed voices caught her ears._

_Eyes dilating, she blushed as Hikaru and Kaoru came into her sight. They were laughing, just laughing and she was about to turn away when Kaoru was suddenly shoved into the statue she was hiding behind. Blushing even more she nearly gasped as she watched Hikaru grab Kaoru's hands and thrust them over his head. She nearly had a heart attack when Hikaru slowly licked Kaoru's cheek and she watched as Kaoru moaned in pure ecstasy. She felt a strange feeling that she never felt before in an area she didn't want to register when Hikaru connected his lips with Kaoru's. Her legs began weak as Hikaru released Kaoru's hands and instead groped at Kaoru's ass. Sweat began connecting at her sweat glands when Kaoru's head bent backwards and Hikaru kissed and sucked at his neck leaving little wet marks. She had to hold back her own moans as Hikaru's hands slid down the front of Kaoru's pants. When the hand snuck inside the pants she couldn't hold back her moan. The twins immediately stopped both timid and Hikaru looked terrified, the only one she could see. Luckily she was hidden enough where they couldn't find her but unfortunately they didn't continue their act._

_Now, still feeling a pain that she never experienced before, a pain that was not really pain but more of an annoying need she groaned. She knew that tonight she would have to take care of that pain; she guessed probably Hikaru and Kaoru were in the same boat as her. So feeling excited without really showing it and still sweating she smiled as the last girl walked though the band room door. She smiled and started to leave but a hand grabbing onto her and stopped her. She knew instantly who it would be. Tamaki, of course, she groaned. He smiled._

_"I promised you a date…"He said with a charming smile, a rose magically found its way into her hands and she smiled at Tamaki._

_"And you promised to give me at least a days warning." Haruhi flirted back. Tamaki smiled, Hikaru rolled his eyes from behind Tamaki and Haruhi couldn't stop the laughter. Tamaki glared behind him and Kaoru playfully smacked Hikaru on the top of his head. Tamaki laughed this time, Haruhi smiled, and Hikaru glared at Kaoru and hit him back although the hit was very gentle. When Tamaki turned back to Hurahi she could see the begging in his bright blue eyes._

_"I don't know I have…" She groaned when he gave her the puppy eyes trick. She groaned._

_"Fine." She declared and frowned. She really loves the blond haired drama queen but she can't go all night with such a dreadful pain. She knew that Tamaki would be more than happy to take care of that pain for her but she wasn't ready for that just yet._

_At 4:10, Tamaki, Hikaru, and she descended down the stairs talking about nonsense. She couldn't look at Hikaru without remembering what she saw earlier and when she glanced at him the pain ccame back and stronger than ever. It wasn't until her feet touched the freshly waxed wooden first story floor that Hurahi starting to realize something. Hikaru wasn't beside them. Turning back she saw him paused, one foot on the last stair on the staircase, and one on the wooden floor which Haruhi now stood. He was staring at something. She stared at the object that had memorized Hikaru and saw…a poster. A poster for the new Saw Movie. All it had was the picture of the saw doll and a cryptic message, "oh yes there will be blood." She blinked and turned to him, he turned back to look up the staircase. Groaning Hurahi grabbed him by the shoulders and started to push him out the door mumbling the whole time, "he's fine now come on."_

_Outside the sun burnt their eyes and Hurahi couldn't do nothing but shed her eyes with her hand. Hikaru too was using one hand to shed his eyes from the sun; the other was digging in his backpack for his sunglasses. Hurahi looked at Tamaki for just a minute to see him quickly pull sunglasses on and then a scream of surprise made her spin. Hikaru was on the ground, his sunglasses skid a couple of inches behind him. In front of him a ghost, a person who refused to let their identity be known, standing straight. Dressed in too long of a hooded sweater, the hood covering his face and making him look like the grim reaper searching for its new victim. The person was just staring down at Hikaru, hands in his pockets; it gave Hikaru a bad feeling._

_"Umm…I'm sorry sir." Hikaru spoke after standing up. The figure remained silent and didn't even pretend to move. Just stood there, stood there like a statue._

_"Hello, I said I was sorry." Hikaru tried again and his eyes drew big eyed as an unsteady hand reached toward him and nearly touched him. It made Hikaru uneasy and it made Haruhi feel creep out. The hand dropped, then went into the stranger's pocket once again. The stranger shook his head and looked up and Haruhi can barely make out the shine of the guy's teeth. Hurahi followed the man's glare and so did Hikaru. The third story. Haruhi looked down again, Hikaru glared at the figure and the figure just giggled. Hikaru went to open his mouth once again but stopped when the figure walked passed him going at a ridiculously slow speed. Haruhi followed the figure and Hikaru stared back up the third story._

"Oh my god, I'm sorry. I thought….I was so…"

Hikaru remembered. He remembered the eerie feeling.

_As soon as the figure reached out for him he felt eerie. As soon as the figure stared at the third story Hikaru was freaked out. The only thing he could think about was that Kaoru was on the third story. He stared up at the third story, the hallway dark; the only thing that you could see was the light coming from the band room. Hikaru knew, that figure knew he was up there. Shaking he turned around, wanting his brother yet two set of hands held him back._

_"Oh my god what a freak." Tamaki said and Haruhi laughed trying to drag Hikaru back to the limo. Hikaru was still trying to get back into the school, he needed to check on Kaoru, no better yet he had to take him home. The surprise could wait another day._

_"Let me go." Hikaru ordered and Haruhi only tightened her hold._

_"No we are going to be late. You have to pick up the surprise now." Haruhi said and Tamaki doubled that._

_"I want Kaoru." Hikaru said and Tamaki sighed._

_"The shop closes in thirty now come on."_

_"That creep was looking at the third story. Why would he do that unless he knows Kaoru is there?" Hikaru pointed out shivering._

_"Oh yes because everyone wants your brother. Damn he is so damn fine that every rapist is just fighting to see who gets to rape him first." Tamaki said, meaning it to be a joke, but it didn't come out that way._

_"Fuck you…"_

_"Boys stop it. Hikaru, I promise you Kaoru will be fine, okay? Let him catch up on his homework. He hadn't, no you both haven't, turned in homework in over a week now. So let him catch up." Hurahi said but that wasn't what Haruhi meant. The real reason why she didn't want Kaoru to come home is a little more selfish. Plainly, If she cant take care of her 'pains' than neither can the twins._

_"I promise you nothing is going to happen to Kaoru. Okay relax. You asked him to stay after for a reason don't make him do it for nothing. Got that?" No, he didn't get that. He would whether Kaoru get no surprise than a bad surprise._

_It was only when the limo showed up and Hikaru was too busy talking to Haruhi and Tamaki a lone figure dressed in black was making his way up to the third story, the setting sun making the knife in his hands shine._

"Please forgive me, please forgive me." Haruhi begged again and Hikaru just patted her on the top of her head.

"Hurahi, its okay, Haruhi…" She threw up and he jumped backwards nearly tripping over some chairs. She was hunched over the throw up, her body jerking with the need to throw up again and he quickly ran over to her and grabbed a hold of her arms, holding her up. Throw up marked his pants as she threw up again and she squealed from the terrible taste of her bile. He could feel her twisting in his arms; her hands rising to her mouth as he kicked open the bathroom door. Barely making it in time, he sat Haruhi in front of the toilet, she threw up again. The bile that missed the opening, piled up on the toilet seat and then drip over the edges and tinkle down the side of the toilet, pooling at the floor. It made them both nearly throw up.

He waited impatiently as she threw up again, thankful for his maids, and leaned against the door frame watching her intensely. She finally collapsed, her head resting on the toilet seat as she took the shakiest of breaths and attempted to calm herself. After some time, Haruhi still resting exhaustedly against the toilet and Hikaru was biting his fingernails, he wondered if he should call a doctor, and she tried not to think. Tried and failed, tried and saw, tried and memories overcame her once again and the tears came back. Finally after a long minute…

"I'm so…I'm so…I'm sorr…" She put a hand against her mouth again and leaned into the toilet. He grabbed onto her hair and held it back, like he would do for Kaoru, and when she threw up he patted her on her back. She finishes, hiccups, and then moves slightly so she was leaning against Hikaru. He smiled and held her tightly.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and he leaned his head against her hair and took a breath.

"You just overworked yourself. It'll be okay." Hikaru whispered, and then biting his lip, asked once again, "tell me what happened?" He cursed himself when she just started crying again. Frustrated, he growled.

"Tell me what's wrong Haruhi," grabbing her shoulders, "were you raped? Who," shaking her roughly, "made you cry," she whimpered, "what the fuck is wrong Hurahi," he threw her down and stood up.

Gasping she laid there breathing roughly, staring at the man in front of her as if he was a stranger who just broke into her house. Sobbing even more she whispered in shock, "you should…he…you…oh god, you honestly don't know yet." His eyes wide, her full of guilt, both wealthy with confusion, neither knowing what to do or say next.

"What don't I know?" Hikaru asked, actually more of hissed, and Haurhi sobbed again. Sighing he quickly pushed his friend to her feet and led her to his bed. He dumped her roughly onto his bed and then stood in front of her, his face serious.

"What," she blinked and his anger grew.

"Don't," his face was red and she turned red.

"I," He yelled and she flinched.

"Know," he screamed and she lost her nerve.

"Policemen were everywhere," she finally managed to yell, screaming at the top of her lungs. He blinked and she lay back in his bed, her eyes closing as the memories took control of her.

"Tamaki and I were on our date, remember? We decided to take a walk, a simple walk. Police cars, ten of them, zoomed past us, and Tamaki decided to follow them but…there was so much blood and the policemen were so rude."

"Blood, what blood?" Hikaru asked alarmed now.

"He was…god the ambulance was so late in getting there and the policemen kept screaming into their talkies, screaming that they had to come. He was…two policemen carrying out a body…no not a body a person…blood was….he was…"

"Who was this person?" Hikaru asked kindly, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"The policemen were holding him so…one of the policemen was screaming for the ambulance. Then the other started to panic and he was set down…oh god he wasn't…he was blue tinted…they couldn't find a pulse." Haruhi was sobbing again and Hikaru patted her as he grabbed his cell phone.

"CPR wasn't working and they wanted…they wanted to call it…they gave up after the first three minutes. They called it, they called the time." Haruhi was crying into his shirt again, after forcing him to sit on the bed with her, and Hikaru looked strangely at her.

"Tamaki was…he was such a mess. He was crying, Tamaki was crying, and he pushed away the policemen. He grabbed on top of him and started CPR and the police were shaking their heads and some went to pull him off and they threatened to arrest him. It didn't matter though after another minute I couldn't…I needed to tell you…I had to see you…and I'm so sorry…and I thought they would tell you…I didn't want to be the one to say…Hikaru, he's dead." Haruhi, collapsed against him and he stared straight ahead wondering what she was saying.

"He's dead, he's dead." She said again and he looked at his phone's screen, three missed calls. He turned to her holding the phone and bit his lips, three missed calls all from Kaoru. Frowning he was about to call someone when his room's door was slammed open and Tamaki stood there gasping, sweat dripping from his hairline and blood on his shirt.

"He's breathing." He gasped out before sliding down to the floor.

"He…he doesn't know." She whispered and Tamaki bit his lip.

"What, what don't I fucking know?" Hikaru asked now, his voice rising with every second.

Tamaki was suddenly up and Haruhi got to her knees as Tamaki whispered slowly, "Remember he is still breathing. He is not dead okay. Don't get mad."

"Hikaru," Haruhi said this time and he turned to her, his eyes wide, "its…"

"Hikaru, Kaoru was attacked." All three turned around to see Hikaru's mother standing in the doorway looking dazed.

"What…no…no…this is all just a joke…this is a joke right?" Hikaru asked and everybody looked down, or up, or to the side, away from him. His heart stopped and he couldn't…

Grabbing his cell phone he dialed his brother's number and screaming and ended up throwing his cell phone when the phone kept ringing. Almost immediately he chased after his phone and dialed the number again and again until Haruhi held him to her and his mother pried away the phone. He was screaming and kicking and calling them liars, why would they lie to him?

"Hikaru its okay, its okay, he is breathing, I got him breathing ok. He is going to be fine." Tamaki yelled trying to calm the distressed boy.

"Why lie to me? I thought we were friends? Why would you fucking say such lies to me?" Hikaru asked his breathing coming out fast and Haruhi bit her lip.

"He is going to be okay? I promise. He is going…" Tamaki stopped his sentence when Hikaru pushed himself away from Haruhi and held up his cell phone to his ear.

"Liars, awful filthy little liars." He screamed. Haruhi sighed. Tamaki groaned, Hikaru wasn't going to accept this and he had to, they will need his blood for transfusions and they didn't much time. Tamaki shook remembering what the paramedics told him, 'he will be dead within an hour.' He hoped he wouldnt, knew he probably would. He bit his lip and said something he knew he would regret.

"He was shot Hikaru, in his chest." Tamaki suddenly said and Hikaru was silent, deadly silent. Hikaru turned to him, his face white. He shook his head and begged him to be wrong.

"And from what I saw and what the paramedics said he was stabbed, several times." Hikaru let out a frustrated scream and covered his ears with his hands.

"There are other things that the paramedics think happened to him but I think for your sake I am not going to repeat it. Not yet anyways, not until it's confirmed." Tamaki whispered the last part, eyes dark. Tamaki saw the damage, knew what it meant.

And Hikaru, shaking and getting paler by the minute, collapsed on the floor and threw up. Afterwards feeling nauseous by the taste of bile still in his mouth and kneeling next to the present that he was going to give his brother tonight, he fainted.

* * *

Okay, so you know when you have something you really want to say and you cant think of the best way to say it? This whole chapter was like this. I think this chapter is awful so I want to know is it? I spent seven days on this chapter and I might still do some changes on it or edit it more but I didn't want to wait anymore to put this up.

Oh well, please review, I am so afraid that this chapter was so dreadful that people will stop reading this, so scared. So please your support lets me know if I am on the right track or not so keep it up.

Next chapter be out soon. Thank you all ten reviewers and everyone who had added my story to their favorites and/or story alerts. You all rule.


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah, chapter 3

Disclamer: What this doesnt belong to me? Oh darn, and I was so happy there for a minute.

Warnings for this chapter: Its a surprise.

* * *

The twins over the years had started to hate their 'which one is Hikaru' game, for one of the twins it was because no one has gotten it right anymore, for the other it was the fear of someone getting it right. They even started to believe that their identical features were both a curse and a blessing. It was a curse when it came to people confusing them. Their own parents call them by their last name instead of their first, it was easier that way. Their friends would call them by their first names and mostly get them right, Tamaki would still confuse Kaoru for Hikaru, and Hunny would sometimes call both Hikaru and Kaoru Hikaru. It hurt the twins deeply every time they forget who is who but acted as if they didn't give a crap. They loved their identical aspects when it came to unwanted attention. A girl searching for Hikaru would unfortunately mistake Kaoru for him and kaoru was there to crush her dreams. If some strange person wanted to ask Kaoru out on a date and asked Hikaru instead Hikaru would make them too terrorized to even glance at Kaoru again. And their game was the mother load. Their game was there to remind people that since no one could tell them apart than no one can get close to either of them. No one could ask them out, no one could even dream of intercourse with one because he still belonged to his twin. To the outside world their game was tainted and disturbing, something that maked people ask the question, "why are they so clingy?" The question was never answered because the answer was disjointed and tainted, and everyone didn't want to think about the answer. It was too disturbing. So year by year goes by and the twins are still playing the game, and everyone was biting their lips and avoiding the question they knew they should be asking.

The game was simple; it consisted on the players and the guessers. Nothing more and nothing less. It consisted of perfection in speaking in unison and the mastering of the same expressions. For the guessers it consisted of a fifty-fifty shot of getting it right. If the guessers fail the guesser drops his/her head and had to walk the hall of shame. For the players it consisted of depression and comfort when they would guess wrong. If they guessed right, like Haruhi, the guesser gets to smile and walk amongst the hall of winners. The players would be stuck with the feeling of broken comfort and excitement but a ill feeling stays within them for days afterwards. The only one to tell them apart was Haruhi and the aftereffect of such an event was a mixture of feelings that both twin never wanted to experience again. Luckily everything ended up well, the twins managed to stay together and Haruhi found her own person to cling to, so everything was fine. Still, Kaoru was scared about what will happen when the second person was able to tell them apart, and Hikaru made himself a vowel to not make a big deal about it.

The game in all of its simplicity was in fact more complex than either the players or the guessers knew about. To the players it was their security blanket, something that they would cling onto until they were too old to remember the structure of the game. To the guessers it was an annoying evil trick that the twins pulled, one that gets them frustrated to the point of smacking both twins. To the guessers it was only a plot set up by the twins a long time ago to get people from disliking the twins so no one can hurt them.

Hurt…

The twins had been playing the game for such a long time now and with it had made some enemies. They had been slapped after laughing at a girl who chose wrong. They have had guys threatening to beat them up for making his sister cry. They have been sent to psychologist, had been studied by the school's sociology teacher. They have been picked on for their clinginess to each other, for not branching out from themselves, for not having girlfriends. Once Hikaru was pushed down a set of stairs by a hooded figure, another time, Kaoru was punched in his face by a hooded figure. A couple of times Hikaru was tripped and Kaoru was shoved. The twins reactions was the same. Uncaring, no matter how much they got hurt their kept themselves unemotional about the events. When it came down to death threats, which they received a lot, they bragged about it to the host club. They bragged about how a person wrote about skinning them alive, pouring acid on them, and castrating them, even if they were beginning to get scared. The notes being in the same handwriting doesn't matter, the notes saying something about marriage, doesn't matter, the notes being about one watching as the other is tortured doesn't matter. As long they have each other they are invisible. Or so they thought.

The game in its complexity can only be played if both players are present and if the guesser hadn't studied them long enough to know the tiny differences between them. If the guesser knows the tiny differences than the game is over. It was that simple.

_The game consisted of…_

_Hikaru_

Hikaru who was blowing up balloons himself because this was such a special occasion that he wanted to do everything by himself even if the balloons were oddly shaped and the stringers were not as neat as the maids would have done.

_The game also consisted of…_

_Kaoru…_

Kaoru staring loathly at his blank paper, his pencil tapping against his paper as he absentmindedly stared at his notes once again. He groaned, he would never be able to finish his research paper before tomorrow. The pencil continued on tapping and Kaoru, stressed, went back to looking at the history book once again.

_Finally the game was finished with…_

_The stranger…_

Oh yes the stranger…the stranger who was out to win.

The game was set up; the outcome looks good for one but bad for the other two.

The game was…

_Which one is Hikaru…_

Kaoru stared at his sentence…one sentence…that was all that he had done. He bit his lip and continued on, knowing that he wouldn't be able to work on his homework when he gets home tonight.

_And which one was Kaoru…_

Hikaru jumped backwards when the balloon popped and he giggled…

The game was all that simple, nine words, but the cruelness in those nine words were enough to make…

The stranger was waiting, resting in an empty classroom, their camera set up, their weapons laid out, they just had to wait.

Why is Hikaru the one who is asked for? Why was it always Hikaru? Why didn't Kaoru get mad at this?

Kaoru never cared; after all Hikaru was the one who made up the game so it was only fair that he decided on the rules.

Hikaru didn't choose his name out of superiority or anything like that. He chose his name to go first because Hikaru just sounds more intimidating than Kaoru.

Why did the game even come about? It's a discussion that many people ask behind the twins' backs. People were curious, what kind of loneliness did the twins experienced as children, what happened to them, to make them so desperate to be each other, why did they chose to be like the other, like a clone?

And the game went on and the frustration of the guessers grew as well. The anger was enough to keep them from knowing the twins, from attempting to even say anything to them, because they knew that they only wanted to hear each other. For some their frustrations grew and grew until it became hate, and hate grew to disgust, and disgust grew to murderous thoughts and murderous thoughts led to obsession and obsession…led to murder.

The game though was always about obsession. It was the obsession the twins had for each other. It was obsession for the close relationship, it was the obsession of routine, and it was an obsession to see and hear people fail. Yes, it was their real obsession, crushing people's spirits, they had no shame for the deed, and for them it was how it was suppose to be. They couldn't be with anyone else because no one would understand them and even if they did they wouldn't know the sheer happiness that the twins felt.

Of course it was wrong, their obsession plus the other's obsession was like two countries pointing nuclear bombs at each other. When one obsession grew so did the other, when one obsession became an addiction so did the other. Both obsessions changed into something that was impossible to get rid of. The twins' obsession grew and developed until the game became more to them then just showing people that they will never touch them. No, now the game was the way to show everyone that they are one.

_Hikaru…_

His part was to show his possession over Kaoru. In his eyes his brother was his, and no one in the whole planet could dare even try to touch him.

_Kaoru…_

His part was the need in the relationship. It was the familiarity of the game…now, it was still the same. Yet as a added bonus it gave Hikaru the permission to be possessive…it allowed Hikaru to know that Kaoru was his and Hikaru was his.

_The guessers…_

Some knew…just knew that something was going on between the two. It was hard not to notice the fact that they still hold hands, the way they always sit together, the way they don't even glance at someone who just screamed that she loved one of them. Some knew that their relationship was more than brotherly and others didn't have a damn clue. Just smiled at the two and wondered how they can stay so close even though they were sixteen.

The game was the guessers way of seeing the twins for who they are. Shameful lovers, disgusting brothers who were doomed years ago to love each other. Others can see their depression, can see the eagerness in their eyes when they are about to take a guess. The twins, brilliant and lovely, were miserable in the world that they had created.

That was why one person decided the game had to stop.

That was how that's person's obsession grew. It started small, played the game, failed. Then the person watched them, just watched them, watching how their walk, how they talked. They watched how one was goofier and one was more serous. Most importantly he saw how they interacted with each other. Little touches here and there, groping at random times, saw how they smiled at each other, how they gave each other sexual glances as they crossed each other's path.

_Which one was Hikaru…_

The stranger gave them plenty of warnings about tonight. Its just…the twins were too damn naïve to see the hints that was given, the little notes left in the band room, the little things that went missing from their locker.

_And which one is Kaoru…_

Hikaru started blowing up another balloon, a smile on his face as he stared at the picture of his brother and him. He smiles as he remembered what he had planned for tonight.

Kaoru slammed down his history book and instead rested his head upon the book, his exhaustion overcoming him. He really wanted to take a nap.

_Umm…the one on the right is Hikaru…_

Hikaru let out a smile as he let the balloon go watching as it flew throughout his room.

Kaoru smiled at sat up throwing his books into his bags…Hikaru just said for him not to walk into their room until nine, he said nothing about their _other_ room.

_Wrong…_

The twins didn't know that they have been playing two games. One was their game, the one they had full control of, and one where they didn't even have the slightest control over. One game was theirs, boring and old, and the other was new and terrorizing. It was a patient game of hide and seek. The twins were good at the game, hiding whether well, but today…today the hiding was over.

One twin with their friends heading toward the limo waiting for them, the other must still be inside the school, waiting like a doll to get caught. Hikaru was the lucky twin, the one who left, but then again the person wasn't interested in Hikaru. Hikaru was arrogant, loud, immature, and selfish. No, the person was interested in the other Hikaru, the one who actually smiled kindly. Yes, Kaoru was the one who actually was more social; Kaoru was mature, kind, sweet-hearted, and selfless, someone who would put the world ahead of him. He was perfect for this game.

Its funny how two games going parallel with each other could crash together, knowing that the end would happen only when the games combined with one other. It was the twins' game that started this mess; it took the stranger's game to plan the end, and it would be the combination of the games to end both the twins and the person's obsession. Tonight everything ends, tonight Hikaru will never be able to play on someone's feelings ever again. Tonight the stranger will get their revenge against the brats who dared hurt their heart. Tonight, Kaoru will be sacrificed to release Hikaru from his prison…

Sacrifice…that was how the game will break. The twins' games cant work if only one person is there, and hide and seek is no fun with only two players.

_Which one…_

Kaoru gets up to leave, the two backpacks wrapped around his arms.

_Is Hikaru…_

The stranger was waiting, waiting in the dark, their excitement barely controllable.

_And which…_

Hikaru stepped back to admire his work. A smug smile on his face as he saw his accomplishment. The room was nearly finished, ten more balloons and maybe some more confetti and than every thing will be perfect.

_Is…_

Kaoru was smiling as he started down the hallway, his cd player blasting as his mouth moved with the beautiful song. In the corner of his eyes he thought he saw movement coming from inside a darken room. He paused before walking toward the room, his curiosity getting the best of him.

_Kaoru…_

The stranger smiled getting to their feet, the stranger holding onto a knife behind their back, as they saw the boy hesitantly stare inside. It was time the game was…

_Umm…of course that one is Kaoru and that one is Hikaru…_

Hikaru sat back on his bed and allowed him a minute of peace. He still was not finished with the work and for once he wished his maids would have refused to let him do everything by himself. He could have used the help…he was tired and just wanted to sleep but Kaoru…he needed to make the room perfect for him.

The door opened and Kaoru jumped backwards, his heart racing, flashing of all types of horror movies flashing before his eyes. He shook the thought away and took a step inside the room only to find arms wrap around his waist.

_Which…_

He instantly felt something sharp slide into his hip and he couldn't stop the piercing scream from escaping his mouth before he became mute as he was slammed against the wall.

_One…_

Hikaru grabbed the photograph by their bed and stared at it. He smiled as he traced Kaoru's body. The room had to be perfect and then tonight…they wouldn't be leaving this room for a long time.

_Is…_

Kaoru groaned as his hands cover the stab wound and his nose felt funny, he thinks it is broken, and why that mattered Kaoru didn't know but just knew somehow that it did. He heard a snicker and he shivered.

_Hikaru…_

Hikaru threw the bag of confetti in the air, watching as the thousands of pieces, in a rainbow of colors, fall gently to the floor covering every inch of the room. It was pretty and it was thoughtful, and more importantly he didn't have to clean this mess up. He smiled again. Thank god for the maids.

"Which one is Hikaru and which one is Kaoru?" The stranger screamed at the frightened teenager who just inched closer to the wall. The stranger laughed and kaoru holding his hip stared back tears in his eyes.

_And…_

Hikaru leaned back against his bed, the need for a nap overcoming him and he yawned. He could afford thirty minutes of sleep, its not like anything important was going on right now.

"Well isn't that your game, which one is fucking Hikaru? Right," a slap, "I'm right aren't I?" The stranger asked again and Kaoru could only stare toward the door and take a breath…he could make it, he just had to…

_Which…_

Hikaru woke up with a start…his heart was pounding and paranoia set in as the nightmare finally started to vanish from his subconscious. He leaned over and shook the nightmare out of his mind…after all there is no such thing as giant pink bunnies that liked human flesh.

_Hikaru…_

"Whoa…pretty where are you going?" The stranger asked pulling Kaoru back down as he started to run.

Kaoru let out another scream as his hip came in contact with the floor. He groaned when the heavy presence left and he rolled to the side, his hands going back to his side.

"Now where did you think you were going?" The stranger asked again

_One…_

The stranger was so ecstatic, grabbing onto the other boy's legs as he attempted to get to his feet again. With a smile, the person slammed a metal bat against the boy's left leg and then again and again until they finally heard the snap of bones breaking.

_Kaoru…_

Hikaru bit his lip staring at the clock. Oh how he wished it was nine already, wouldn't be just love it to have his brother beside him, snuggling up beside him.

_Two…_

Kaoru bit his lip as pain washed though his body and the hooded person was yelling at him but he himself, couldn't stop yelling, and he was so scared, and he couldn't understand how this can happen…

_Them…_

Pain, such pain racing though the boy below him, it made the person smile. Pain, oh so much more pain was in store for the petite boy before him. He will make it so the younger twin will never want to be seen ever again.

_The twins…_

A door opened, Hikaru looked up, smiled at the maid as she told him about dinner and asking about the whereabouts of Kaoru. Hikaru just smiled politely and thanked her ignoring her concern for his brother. He knew…just knew…Kaoru was fine.

Kaoru, breathing harshly stared at the door praying that at any second Hikaru…it had to be Hikaru…would burst though those doors and… had to save him…like in a fairytale…the prince always saves the princess…the hero always saves the....

His hands twitch as he wrapped his arms around the attacker's legs and dug his fingernails into them. The stranger yelps in surprise but doesn't draw away. Kaoru now panicking and desperate for help screams for his brother expecting to see his brother come racing into the room but…

"Hikaru, help me." The door stayed shut and minute after minute passed and with the minutes Kaoru's face paled. Oh god Hikaru wasn't coming to save him…

A kick in his stomach and a command to shut up…Kaoru looked up…the person was pissed and…Hikaru where are you?

_Which one is Hkaru and which one is Kaoru…_

The game was dependent on identical looks; it can't work if one looks different than the other. That was why Kaoru, his hands and legs tied together, was crying as the person carved a perfect 'K' into his cheek.

"Kaoru, you are Kaoru." The person yelled.

"Which one is Hikaru?" The voice…it was so familiar …why can't he remember who the person was?

_Hikaru…_

"Which one is Hikaru…well this isn't fair…we know who is Hikaru don't we pretty…he is the one still perfect, still…unmarked." The person whispered into Kaoru's ear.

_Hikaru…_

Kaoru let out one sob, and regretted it. He showed weakness from one, a broken leg, a stab in his hip, and a carving, what is he a baby?

"Oh…I know you are crying because you can't play your silly little game," The person whispered again and Kaoru shook his head.

_Kaoru…_

"I know, entertain me. Show me your lovely little game," The person said and when Kaoru froze up the guy growled, showing his teeth, "do it or I will drag little Hikaru here too, maybe make you watch how I cut your brother up, maybe I would even rape him. What do you think Kaoru, is your brother good in bed?" The person asked and Kaoru froze before shaking his head rapidly.

"Then let's see the game."

_Hikaru…_

"Wh…which o…on…one i…isss Hi…ka..ru…and wh…whih one i..isss…Kaoru?" Kaoru stuttered. The stranger giggled once again.

"I know you are that faggot Hikaru right?" The masked man said and Kaoru narrowed his eyes, he knew he was seconds away from doing something stupid…

_Hikaru…_

"What do you want from me," yep five seconds. Kaoru blinked as the figure stopped laughing.

"What do I want from you, what do I want from you…do you want to know? Do you really want to know?"

_Hikaru…_

"I'm going to kill you."

_Hikaru…_

_

* * *

_How is the chapter this time? I feel like this is a huge risk and I want to know if it works or doesnt work. Okay so I am wondering would people either read the torture of what happened to Kaoru in the next chapter or would you want to focus in at what happens at the hospital? People chose your poison here.

Other note, this was bought up two times in review about rape...wait and your answer will be solved.

Thank you for everyone who reviewed and who added my story to their favs, keep it up guys. Dropping from 10 reviews to 6 reviews was like a shock for me...I want to know why but than again people have lives and dont always has time to review or has no idea what to say so I understand. I have a busy life too.


	4. Chapter 4

Lets hear it for chapter 4. Okay, flashbacks in italics. Enjoy!

* * *

"Desire can attain the darkest human terror and give an actual ideal of hell and its horror." Octave Mirbeau

It was said that no life was lost without a battle. Some people said that everyone had the capacity to survive regardless of what happened to them. Others say that death was a pleasure that was sometimes better than living. Either way, thirty minutes, is the average time it takes for the body and mind to decide if they want to die or if they want to stay alive. Main point: Death a pleasure, life a nightmare, what would Kaoru chose?

12:03 AM, thirty minutes to go

A massive ten car pile up pretty much had the nurses and surgeons of the hospital running around like chickens with no heads. One by one the surgeons were thrown carts and than ran off, nurses in tow, to their respected surgical rooms. So of course when an ambulance brought in another one, the only ones left was the nurse who just received her license less than a week ago and the surgeon who just passed his bars three weeks ago. They had only been in one another surgery and it was a kidney transfer.

Here they were, running toward the only surgery room that was still open, the detective running beside them begging them to stop just for a second, the detective wanted to take some samples, the surgeon shook his head. They didn't have a second to spare. The detective slipped the bag into the nurse's hands, begging her to get the samples, to take the pictures; the nurse just stared back at the detective as she ran, hands holding the railing of the stretcher, her breathing harsh.

A day ago, at the same time

_Kaoru was working on his homework, Hikaru was curled up in bed, and kaoru had to be quiet, because waking up his brother will only result in not finishing his research paper. He couldn't afford getting another F on a assignment, the teacher warned him one more F and he would be failing his class. Failing a class only resulted in getting kicked out of his high school and he couldn't let that happen. So here he was, completely silent, his pen tapping against his paper, his mind going from what would happen if he fails this class to wanting to wake his brother up and just fuck him senseless. That second thought made him smile with longing. Oh did he wish he could just…that Hikaru would just… what would Hikaru do if he was in Kaoru's place? Probably wake him up and fuck him until he couldn't move anymore, than again Hikaru was also much hornier than he was. Sometimes Kaoru believed that Hikaru was led by his penis. Kaoru smiled and looked back to the bed and his smile frowned. Hikaru wasn't in his bed. He blinked and was about to get up when arms wrapped around his waist and was kissed on the side of his face._

_"Hikaru…" Kaoru tried to say but Hikaru just kissed him passionately._

_"Quiet Kaoru, we don't want to wake anyone up now do we?" Hikaru whispered seductively in his ear and Hikaru smirked when Kaoru shivered._

_"I didn't mean to wake you up." Kaoru added, a blush rising to his face as Hikaru closed his history book._

_"Homework time is over Kaoru." Hikaru mumbled against Kaoru's ear before nibbling on it ever so tenderly. Kaoru smiled and happily ignored his homework._

_"What woke you up?" Kaoru asked and Hikaru growled, his hands already working on the buttons of Kaoru's PJ top._

_"I heard you mummer my name and then mumble the word penis."_

12:10 AM Twenty minutes to go

"…penis?"

"What?" The surgeon gestured while grabbing the scalpel.

"I said the kid's penis is missing." The nurse said again. The nurse was gently pushed out of the way from the surgeon. The surgeon was silent for a long time, shock on his face, and then the shock changed to a look of horror. It wasn't long before he blinked the look away and stumbled back toward the chest. He allowed himself only a second to calm down, before shaking his head.

"It's…its not important at the moment. Remember the code, worry about the life-threatening situations first then worry about everything else." The doctor finally managed to spit out, staring at the torso of the kid. He honestly had no idea where even to start and the marks on the boy was enough to him shiver. The nurse was still staring at the bloody mid region of the kid; the bag the detective gave her still gasped in her hand. She didn't think…she cant deal with such a harsh case of abuse…to know what some sick person did to this teen…chopping off his penis and the stabs and the shooting…what kind of sick fuck does that? She was so lost in her thoughts that she jumped in shock when the sound of the saw touched skin. She blinked and looked up at the doctor who was sawing though the rib cage.

"The bullet, we have to get the bullet out." The doctor informed the nurse and the nurse just bit her lip. He didn't sound really all that confident, and she can't help to think that they aren't the right pair for this type of emergency. No, they really should demand the chief of staff to find a more suited pair to finish up this surgery. She couldn't help but think that they don't have enough knowledge or had enough practice to know what to do in this situation. But they are here and they will have to do.

Two days ago at the same time...

_Kaoru was sitting on the floor of his room, books all around him. He was really going to do his research paper today; honestly he swore that he was. There he was trying to read though the countless books that he checked out of the library and he couldn't really help being distracted by a very bored Hikaru. It didn't help matters when Hikaru wrapped his arms around Kaoru or when Hikaru pushed the pencil out of Kaoru's hands and instead replaced the pencil with his own hand. It really didn't help matters when Hikaru squeezed his hand and kissed his shoulder. Finally the books were pushed aside as Hikaru slowly lowered Kaoru to the floor, his smile wide and wicked just the way that Kaoru liked it, and Kaoru's sweet smile made Hikaru's heart flutter, and their love was so strong that both knew they will never get bored. It definitely didn't help matter when Hikaru kissed him lustily before whispering, "You are so hot when you are doing homework. I think that I know of a better homework assignment for you to do."_

_"What is my assignment Hikaru?" Kaoru purred and Hikaru gleamed._

_"It's called a take-home practical exam on the act of mating." Hikaru purred hungrily and Kaoru eyebrow twitched as an idea flashed in his mind._

_"Oh…and who would be my partner? I mean I can't fuck a teddy bear right?" Kaoru asked, trying to sound as seductive as he could. Hikaru licked his cheek._

_"Babe, how can you say that when you have me? You know I am the only one for you." Hikaru whispered before kissing him again._

_"In that case what are the rules to this practical exam?" Kaoru asked and Hikaru smiled._

_"Oh, you will find out, it's not that hard to figure out." Hikaru whispered and Kaoru closed his eyes in ecstasy as Hikaru slid his hands down Kaoru's pants._

_Their love was precious, their love will never die, they love will never go flat lined…_

12:12 AM eighteen minutes to go

Flat line…

Flat line…

Flat line…

"Shit, bring me the crash cart." The doctor ordered, throwing the bloody saw on the tool table and instead starting CPR…he went one, two, three compressions, mouth to mouth, one, two, three compressions, mouth to mouth, one…two… "Damn it where is the crash cart?"

The nurse just stood there frozen on the spot, the sound of the monotonous flat line of the kid's heart crushing her heart, she was terrified, too overwhelmed to do anything. All she could do was stare as the doctor… One, two, three compressions, mouth to mouth, one, two… "Damn it, Kayla, get me the fucking crash cart." The nurse jumped backwards and tried to remember where the spare cart was. There wasn't one in this surgery room and she couldn't remember where the lead nurse told her where the crash carts were located at. She was shaking, and he wouldn't stop yelling at her, she couldn't remember and she needed to remember and the bag was still in her hands and she couldn't stop her eyes from tearing up, and she was too overwhelmed and…

"Kayla, please we need the crash cart." The doctor was calm this time, still doing compressions, she bit her lip and left the room searching for the crash cart, needed to find the crash cart, oh where is the crash cart?

Four nights ago, same time…

_Kaoru kissed his brother's forehead again as he laid next to him, a peaceful smile lighting his face. Hikaru had his hand on Kaoru's thigh, squeezing lightly, and Kaoru was running hands though his brother's hair. Hikaru was speaking, sweetly, and Kaoru was just nodding his head in response, his eyes on the calendar. In four days his research paper was due and Kaoru had done nothing. It wasn't like he hadn't tried, but it is so hard to get anything done when your brother is pretty much humping your leg. So now, even though it's late, he needed to do something, and he knew he could at least find examples to use for his research. So he goes to stand up but Hikaru puts his arms around him tightly, squeezing him, and kisses him sweetly, "stay, please." Kaoru couldn't say no, how he could say no when his brother is begging him, and Kaoru wasn't used to hearing Hikaru using the word please…_

12:16 AM fourteen minutes to go…

"Please kid, breath, come on kid breath for me, come on," The doctor begged bending down to give the kid mouth to mouth again. "Fuck," the heart monitor stayed at its monotonous beat. He cursed, "Where the fuck is my crash cart?" The door threw open and the nurse was back, crash cart in front of her.

"What are you waiting for; get the fucking crash cart over here now." The doctor ordered harshly.

Five days ago, same time...

_Hikaru was not going to let Kaoru study. He had dragged him out of their house to a movie. The new saw movie in fact. Hikaru wanted to watch the midnight showing and dragged Kaoru with him, he would whether Kaoru watch a movie that Kaoru didn't wish to see, then spend having Kaoru spend all night playing attention to homework. Also, Hikaru wanted to see Kaoru squirm in his seat and look horrified at the extreme torture scenes. It will also make sure that Kaoru would be wide awake for tonight, Hikaru wanted some sex and damn it he wasn't going to fuck a sleeping Kaoru, not after what happened when he tried it a month ago. Hikaru was smiling in his seat, his attention on Kaoru who was looking horrified and disgusted and around half way though the movie his head found its way to Hikaru's shoulder and hid within Hikaru's sweater. Hikaru tried to fight back a chuckle as he took another slip of his coke. He sighed when he saw his brother trembling. It wasn't even a scary movie and Kaoru was shaking…talk about a weakling…Hikaru went back to watching the movie, a smile on his face, its just a movie…its not real…no reason to get yourself worked up over…_

_Its not like this shit was real, it's not like anyone had died. Hikaru was lucky; he could separate fiction of real life. He could watch a movie like saw and be able to watch it knowing that the jigsaw character was false and so were all the victims, so he didn't care. Kaoru was not so lucky. Kaoru knew this shit happened to people in real life, that maybe the torture was not the torture you will find in the movie, but everyday people are tortured and killed. To Hikaru this was just a movie that serves some type of sick fascination, to Kaoru it was a reminder of the cruelty of life and his own vulnerability. This movie made Hikaru feel invisible, to Kaoru this movie made him all too aware of his own desperation and fears. Kaoru knew at any minute he could die and life wasn't one giant safe happy adventure, Hikaru liked to think of the world as a safe and happy and that he could never die. So when Kaoru curled up beside him, head hidden in his shoulder, Hikaru looked at him in pity and gave Kaoru a comforting squeeze before focusing once again on the movie. He just needed to clear…_

12:25 AM Five Minutes to go…

"Clear." The nurse quickly removed her hands as the pedals made the boy's body jerk with its electrical power. The surgeon, sweaty and shaking, looked once more at the heart monitor. Still flat lined. His face tightened and he took a breath.

"Come on kid, don't give up, I know you are still in there. Come on kid, just breath." The surgeon whispered once again, his eyes watering up. The nurse looked down at her bloody gloves before looking at the clock.

"Clear." The surgeon said again and the nurse barely looked up, it's been already thirteen minutes, they are not going to get him back. She just leaned up against the table and watched the teenager's petite body jerk again. She looked at the damage, at the amount of blood that he had lost just at the hospital and sighed, it's such a loss cause.

Six days ago, same time...

_Hikaru and Kaoru could barely control their laughter as Hikaru led Kaoru in a waltz. They tried to make it as ridiculous and comical as they could but only managed to make a beautiful dance. Haruhi knew, Haruhi was there, at the all nighters host club event, that the dance was actually quite breathtaking. The fans were screaming, giggling, and Haruhi was lazily leaning against the ballroom door, a smile on her face. The dance was beautiful and it was only funny when Kaoru and Hikaru both struggled to lead at the beginning of the dance. After Hikaru managed to win his crown of dominance the dance, although pretty, was boring, it wasn't that sick shit that Haruhi was expecting the twins would do. She was expecting more of sexy dance. In fact the dance was pretty plain for the twins' usual act and the only thing that got to her was after the dance was over the girls traveled off to find another host to bug, she overheard Hikaru saying, "I know you wanted to lead. So let's dance again, you lead this time." She heard Kaoru reply, "you sure?" Hikaru giggled. Haruhi's nose twitched at the odd scene. The fans weren't even there why were they dancing? She frowned and turned away, her thoughts dark. All she could do was shake her head._

12:28 AM two minutes left

The surgeon shook his head. His hands were shaky and the pedals nearly slipped from his hands. He refused…he refused to give up. He will get the kid breathing, the kid will live, he just needed to keep trying. The kid will be fine.

"J..Jake?" The nurse whispered, staring at the blue tint at the boy's toes. The surgeon turned to stare at her, his eyes glaring at her and she ignored the pain she saw in those eyes.

"Jake, he's gone." She said sadly. The surgeon shook his head and taking another breath rubbed the pedals together again. He looked at the nurse before putting the pedal on the boy's chest, "clear." The nurse watched the jerking again, and closed her eyes.

"Jake…"

"No…clear." Jake uttered again, and the nurse tried not to notice a tear running down the young surgeon's face.

"Jake, his gone." She tried again and the surgeon snorted and shook his head.

"He's not gone. He will breath again, just give me more time, I can get him to breath." The surgeon was desperate, both knew it, he didn't want his first death to be someone so young; so he refused to give up.

"Call it." The nurse replied and the surgeon shook his head, biting his lip as he charged up the pedals again.

"No." He replied.

"Call it Jake." The nurse said again and the surgeon glared at her.

"No, god damn it."

"Its over, Jake. He's dead." The nurse said wiping her bloody gloves on her scrubs.

"He's not dead. He can't be dead." The surgeon whispered the tears in his eyes making his vision blurry but he ignored it, "clear."

Six days ago, same time...

_"Kaoru, are you still awake?" Hikaru asked poking his brother in his ribs. Kaoru opened one eye and stared at his brother sleepily._

_"What Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, sleep prominent in his voice. Hikaru smiled and leaned close to Kaoru's ear._

_"Guess what?"_

_"What?"_

_"I love you." Hikaru whispered and Kaoru smiled, Hikaru leaned down and kissed him. Kaoru just groaned and looked at the clock before giving his brother a sleepy glare._

_"You woke me up in the middle of the night just to tell me you love me?" Kaoru mumbled turning to his side and yawning. Hikaru just grabbed a hold of his brother's shoulders and twisted him around so Kaoru was lying on his back again._

_"I just wanted to make sure you know how much you mean to me." Hikaru said bending down to kiss Kaoru but Kaoru turned his head so he just kissed Kaoru's ear instead._

_"Hikaru, I'm tired." Kaoru mumbled turning to his side again and grasped his pillow. Hikaru watched his brother with sad eyes before smiling and laid down on his side and cuddled up to Kaoru._

_"Fine, go back to sleep, sleepy head. Just know that you mean the world to me." Hikaru added and Kaoru yawned once again._

_"I love you too Hikaru." Kaoru mumbled. Hikaru smiled sleepy, "I love hearing you say it…"_

12:29 AM

"Call it."

"He's still alive."

"He's dead."

"Give me three more tries okay."

"Fine you have three more attempts." The nurse replied watching as the surgeon charged his pedals again.

"Clear." The surgeon screamed and he looked at the heart monitor looking for any type of movement.

"Damn it, clear." The nurse looked down at the ground, tears forming in her eye. She remembered what her nursing instructors taught her in school, "the first death is the hardest to take, the first victory you will forever remember."

"Damn it, one more try…

12:30 AM…

* * *

Okay this story is only going to be nine chapters so we only have five more chapters left.

By the way I haven't slept all that much so if this chapter totally sucks then please tell me so I can redo it. I wanted to at least get the fourth chapter out by the end of spring break and since I have to go back to school on Monday and tomorrow is Easter and my family wants to celebrate Easter together so the chapter is out today.

Also I should note, the story is going to get darker, and there will be a torture scene.

Also I reason behind all of the SAW stuff is because my sister made me watch all five movies in a single day and it completely started to mess me up. I swear the SAW stuff will stop sooner or later, I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, this chapter changes from third person to first person. The first person is the killer and will also be in italics. I want to make sure you can see the differences to make this chapter less confusing Just to make this smooth, if the paragraphs have …combine last word of the first paragraph with the first phrase on the second paragraph and it should make senseI wanted to explain this just in case…

By the way thank you everyone who reviewed, favorite my story, alerted my story, or all three. I was told that last chapter was the best chapter,:)

Another note, if there are problems tell me, there will probably be grammar problems becauase I always had problems wih grammar. :(

* * *

Hikaru scared them. He, just sitting there, motionless, eyes wide, back arched, frozen. He wouldn't talk, wouldn't drink, and wouldn't eat. The doctors said it was shock and it should soon pass, that was three days ago. Today right now, people were caught whispering about him as they passed him. It was just too disturbing. He was sitting there next to his sleeping twin, his family and friends watching the twins from the sidelines. Kaoru was just laying, face mutilated, his bruised arms lifeless at his side, his lips parted slightly. Hikaru was just sitting there, legs hanging, arms in his lap, head down, little shivers running though his body…

…_was as perfect as I would have hoped. Honestly I was hoping that he would be ugly, you know like one of those beautiful sluts who looked good until you get them naked? He wasn't, he had some small imperfections, but nothing that will turn anyone away. Want to know something funny…_

…the surgeon was leaning against the wall, watching, heart clenching at such a sight. The surgeon's attention was on the sleeping twin, the one who was pale and damaged, like a doll, abused and than tossed aside. The surgeon had a headache and hearing all people in the audience moving, talking, crying did nothing for him. He watched as a young couple went up and hugged Hikaru and all Hikaru could do was just sit there, unresponsive to the hugs and the kisses. The surgeon eyes slanted as he popped another piece of gum into his mouth and sighed. He hoped that kid was going to be okay. At least he knew he wasn't the only one having a bad day…

…_was so long. I waited so long for you to leave. I waited for my friend to call me, to tell me that you wont there. When he did…oh when he did I was so happy, I was happy to hear…_

…Haruhi was crying again, her face puffy and red from prolonged crying. She was leaning beside Kaoru, her hands squeezing his, her breathing was shallow as she closed her eyes and leaned her head on his chest. Tamaki was next to her, one hand rubbing her back and the other was brushing Kaoru's hair away from his face. Tamaki gave Kaoru a bittersweet stare…

_…at those eyes all day if I could. Those eyes are…umm…breathtaking. The first time I stabbed him; those eyes were more alive than any eyes I have ever seen. And he looked so beautiful with his mouth opened in a shocked O. I never thought of him as pretty before last night. I thought he was just some snot nosed little punk who was overly jaded and overly spoiled. I used to hate him. Now, I feel awful that I did what I did. If I knew how good he would feel, how satisfied I felt with seeing him bleed, hearing his begs and his pathetic little screams, and feel him squirming, dying…and when I was torturing him…when I shot him…oh god was it the most fucking greatest thing in the world. The adrenaline rush I got when I saw the hurt little misery written in his beautiful face after I shot him…the fucking arousal I got when I saw him stumbling, the blood dripping from his chest, oh god you should have fucking been there. I bet you would have been turned on as well. I bet it would have made you drop to your knees from the overwhelming sensation of lust when you saw his body finally collapse to the floor. For me, for the third time that night I had a organism, and to think I got a fucking organism from seeing his naked ass hit the fucking floor…hahahah…god I cant think about it right now, I am getting so turned on just by remembering. Damn do I need a fix right now…_

…is not the time for self-pity. Unfortunately it was very hard not to have self-pity when everything around you has reminded you how much you had failed. Tamaki felt so much guilt, he just knew that something was going to happen that day, could almost taste it, but was so preoccupied to really look around for anything that seems off. He knew if he would have not been too busy watching Haruhi he might have noticed something because there should have been some sign that this was going to happen.

Haruhi felt guilty, if she wasn't so selfish to think about her own wants and her own needs than maybe Kaoru wouldn't be in the condition he was in now. She was the one who forced Hikaru into the car, if she would have listened to Hikaru than everything would have been fine. Life would have been great still.

Then there was Hikaru whose laughter seemed to have rotted in his mouth. For the past week all he could think about was Kaoru. All he could dream about was Kaoru screaming for his help, screaming about him saving him, and Hikaru didn't. Hikaru was instead decorating their room, getting it ready for something as pointless as a stupid surprise. What's worse, Hikaru took a nap, something that Hikaru still felt guilty about. What had happened to Kaoru while he was napping? What had happened to Kaoru in the time period between the time Hikaru had woken up to when Haruhi came bursting though his door to deliver the harsh news. Now his selfishness seemed to be the only rational thing in his mind. He put a fucking surprise over his brother, he let some asshole attack his brother, hurt his brother, fucking even…that fucking asshole did stuff that no one was allowed to do and that asshole was still roaming around and Kaoru was the one that was punished. It wasn't fair.

When Hikaru broke suddenly into tears Haruhi barely even hesitated as she wrapped her arms around him and let him cry into her shoulder. Tamaki knelt on Hikaru's other side and hugged him too and Hikaru responded by squeezing his shirt. The three of them was there, two kneeling and one barely sitting, and Kaoru was still lying there, still creepily silent, still incredibly pale. When Hikaru finally composed himself, still lightheaded and dizzy, he turned to his brother who only caused his skin to crawl in self-hatred and self-disgust. And it made matters worse when he snuck out an arm from behind Haruhi and reached out for Kaoru only to have it collapse seconds later…

_…when I'm home I'll make copies for you. I have tapes, made just for you. I have recordings just for you. Would you like them? Do you want to see your brother begging for you to help him on the tapes while I'm carving him up like a pumpkin? You probably do you sick fuck, you probably cant wait to see your little brother getting abused, victimized, I bet it will make you weak in your knees from pleasure. I know it made me fell to my knees and man was there so much pleasure…as I watched and re-watched, watched and re-watched it reminded me of how much fun your little brother had with me. The tapes were fucking wonderful. Killing him was fucking unbelievable. No, he was fucking unbelievable. I want to do it again and again and again…thank god that your little brother was born, if it wasn't for him I would never have learned the joy of killing…_

…Hikaru wouldn't leave his brother's side but no one seemed to care. There was someone speaking, people crying, people wailing and screaming. There were false words of comfort, false sense of peace, and lots and lots of denial. Everyone seemed so caught up in their own little thoughts to even glance at the silent man teen. Hikaru did glance up though, at Kaoru, the only one that really ever mattered to him. He would wait minutes, his head turned to stare at his double making his neck ache and his back hurt, only to look toward the ground again when Kaoru didn't move.

It was even more terrible that Hikaru, who was always so emotional completely unemotional. His eyes were dull, nearly as lifeless as his twin's, and his hair was oily and tangled. His body was shaking, fatigued, and he kept playing with his hands. He was a complete mess and everyone knew it was only going to get worse before it gets better…

_…You are next; I have been watching you, stalking you. It's not as fun as you think it would be. You have been pretty pathetic lately; I think the only fun I got was seeing you screaming, wrecking your room, crying over your brother's shirt. I loved seeing you sobbing, seeing you smashing everything breakable around you, breaking even your favorite picture flame, getting little pieces of glass in your hands. When I saw you bled it reminded me so much of your brother, bleeding on the floor, pleading me to save him._

_He wanted to live for you. He asked me to spare him because of you, said that you need him and than begged me to save him. I only laughed at him, how dare me, think that I would just stop just because he had a twin, a twin that he fucks even, it was an insult that was impossible to ignore. Anyways you wouldn't have wanted him back…he…its just better to say that he now will forever belong to me and that is way I had to kill him. I had to kill him, if I didn't I would have to kidnap him now wouldn't I? I wasn't about to give him back to you, I don't like sharing, what belong to me is mine and no one else…_

…was sitting down now, on uncomfortable benches. The twins' parents were sitting at the edge of their seats, the woman twisting her necklace in her hands almost religiously, the man clenching and unclenching his seat handle, his eyes glued to his oldest son, his mouth one of a deep frown. The woman was crying, a damp tissue lying limp in her hands.

Then again, there were a lot of tears and there was a lot of disbelief and horror as they watch the twins with horrified looks as if they were watching the movie Irreversible. Honey was sobbing and hugging his rabbit while Mori hugged his cousin close to him giving the boy a shoulder to cry on. Kyoya's eyes were disturbed and oddly blank as if what he was seeing was too overwhelming but the wheel inside his head was turning rapidly and his hand was clutched around his cell phone. He was already setting up a plan: one-look at the surveillance cameras around school, two, find the person who did this and make his life a living hell, three, make sure Hikaru doesn't end up going crazy or killing himself. Beside him Tamaki was holding onto Haruhi who still felt like all of this was her fault and Tamaki was stuck in despair and shock to even know how to comfort her. They all though, thought that Kaoru looked peaceful for what happened to him. Kaoru…

_…fell to the ground and just laid there, gasping and choking on his own blood, it was delicious. I was going to end his misery right there and then, was going to slit his throat but I heard footsteps so I ran. I ran and left my masterpiece dying on a dirty floor. Tears slipping out of his eyes as he laid there wheezing. He was so beautiful there, bleeding, his hands full of his creamy blood. I didn't know until I got home and quickly ripped off my clothing and threw it into the fire that I passed up a great opportunity. I could have kept him, I could have kept him for another week or another month, or a year, or two…but instead I killed him. I KILLED HIM, I killed your boyfriend, and I had no idea how much I miss him. I miss his screams, I miss his pleads, I miss that mole on his lower back, you must remember it, don't you? The mole, the cute little mole, I liked that mole. I think I am sorry that I killed him, not really the fact that I killed him but when I killed him. I think a little bit more time would have done wonders for the lad._

_Hope is not lost though, I still have hope. What to know what my hope is? Think about it, Kaoru was just one out of two, basically his body and yours has to be very similar, and so a good replacement for the boy would be you. I'm sure you don't have that cute little mole that Kaoru did but luckily I have that mole with me as well has plenty of other body parts that Kaoru has that I thought was too precious to get let the parts just rot away. So basically I could sew those body parts on you and then you would be just like your brother so I can feel like I am torturing him while getting comfort in the fact that I am torturing you as well. He…_

"…was a good son. He was just so full of energy and he was so unselfish, he always tried to insure that his brother and his friends were happy and he would put their needs above his own needs. He was always…god I can't do this…he was my son, my precious little boy and I love him so much. I can still remember his first word, "mommy," I can still remember the pride I felt knowing that his first word was mommy. I loved him so much, he was the joy of my life, him and Hikaru that was, and I can't imagine and don't want to imagine not having him around anymore. God Kaoru, I can't believe this happened to you. God, I hope you knew and still knows how loved you were, how important you were to everyone. You brightened everyone's life, you were…"Kaoru's mother busted out in tears and the priest stood kindly near her giving her support if she should ask. She shakily wiped her hands on her dress and took another deep breath staring down at her notes.

"Kaoru, we love you and we want you to know that we will always love you and we…we…we are sorry baby, we are sorry that we weren't there, we are sorry that we didn't stop this, we are sorry that we didn't even tell you we loved you before you ran off to school but you knew…you knew we loved you right? You knew that we would have done everything in our power to stop this from happening. We didn't know, I'm so sorry we failed you Kaoru. I'm sorry I never got to say goodbye to you. God I don't want you to be dead. I miss comforting you when you are sick, I miss hearing you talk so excitedly about the new movie you just saw or the funny thing that happened at school. I know I will miss your hugs the most. You didn't hug me enough, neither of you did but when you would it reminded me of our bond. It reminded me that you still needed me and that I mattered to you. I will never get a hug again. Kaoru baby, your family loves you and wherever you we are right there beside you…"

_…you and I are going to have so much fun I just know we are. I will be coming for you, not tonight, not tomorrow, but soon love, soon you will know the pain Kaoru was feeling and soon you will be the one wheezing and suffocating on cold marble floors praying that your brother will save you just as he stupidly thought you were going to save him. He won't come though, just like you never came, regardless of how much he screamed for you, or begged for you…_

"were my little angel." Hikaru watched though teary eyes as his mother stepped away from the stand, the paper in her hands vibrating from the tremors that ran though her body. Never before had Hikaru seen his mother look and act so old as if her life had been sucked right out of her. Deep in his thoughts he barely heard the priest asking him kindly if he wanted to say a few words. Hikaru barely nodded and stood up his eyes staying on his brother the whole time as he walked up to the stand. Closing his eyes briefly he remembered all the good times his brother and him shared.

"Kaoru, I know you knew how much I loved you. You were my baby brother, the one who used to follow me around the playground carrying buckets of sand and wanting me to play with you. You were my prankster, my partner in our games. How many times had we played the 'which one is Hikaru game?' A lot, nearly one a day remember? We played a lot of tricks in our days, told so many lies, yet you were still so innocent and I loved it. I loved how you were so passionate about your life, so stubborn about love, about life; you just wanted to be loved and wanted everyone to be happy. You were such an angel; you always put others above yourself, and always put my needs ahead of me. You brightened my life you know, you made my life beautiful, you made me always feel so secure. As long as you were beside me I knew life would always be great. Now…how am I ever going to live without you beside me? Oh god how I would have wished I went back for you that day. I wished I never even asked you to stay after. A stupid grade is never more important than a life and Kaoru, it shouldn't have been you. You were so perfect, so handsome, you could have…"

_…bring it with me when I go to the funeral today but I am too afraid that I would get caught. So instead I am going to leave this in Haruhi's locker at school. I know you two never used the lockers at school but I have caught Haruhi using the lockers plenty of times so I will put this cassette in a case with your name on it, I expect her to give it to you when she checks it whenever school gets back into session. I hope…_

"you don't blame me for not saving you. I wanted you to know if I had any idea this would have happened…there would be no way I would ever let you step out of the house that day. If I had any idea I would have lied to mom, your sick, and made a guard stand guard. I didn't though, I should have, I know that, and again I'm sorry I failed you. I couldn't protect you; I didn't even have a chance…"

_"…at seeing you today. I'm sure you will be there, your twin would be happy to know that you went. He loved you so. Just remember pretty boy, I will be there. I will be sitting in the back row, a little smile hidden from long bangs as I see his body lying there ever so delicately in the coffin. Remember you catch me today, in the back row, planning your defeat. You could get your revenge Hikaru, today, but you won't even have any idea I was there. Does that hurt Hikaru? Does that hurt knowing I was so close to him, so close to you and you did nothing? I hope it makes you…"_

"…know you were so much more to me than just a brother. You were my partner, you were my better half. Remember all those jokes we used to make about how we should sew our hips together because that was just how close we were? I will miss that closeness, I will miss your smile and your laugh, and I will even miss your morning breath. Kaoru, remember when we talked about what would happen if one of us should die? We decided early on that if one of us died the other one has to move on. I…Kaoru I have to break that promise, I can't do it, I can't move on. I can't…separate us, we go together, no one can ever replace you and I am not going to search for a replacement either. I'm sorry I know we promised but I didn't even think about the fact that one of us could die and I'm sorry I cant Kaoru, please forgive me. I just…I'm sorry…I can't do this anymore." Hikaru said and it took the audience a couple of minutes to realize that Hikaru was saying that he couldn't continue his speech anymore.

"I'm sorry, I can't…I need to…just have to…" Hikaru mumbled looking over at the coffin, "he's to quiet and he won't speak and I know he's dead but I don't want to admit it yet and I need my brother so much. Please I just need my brother, make him talk, please." Hikaru pleaded to the priest before turning and asking his family. He released a sob when no one did or said anything and he found himself walking over to the coffin grabbing onto his brother's hands tightly.

"Please talk to me. Please you have to tell me what to do with my life now. I don't know what to do without you, please come back, please you can't be died, you just can't leave me like this you were my love, and we were supposed to be together forever." Hikaru whispered so the audience couldn't hear as he shakily ran his free hand though his brother's hair.

"You know I need you, please wake up." Hikaru begged the corpse, his face looking more and more anguished with every second. Eventually he felt weak in his knees and he rested his head on Kaoru's chest and cried.

In the back row a man sat comfortably in the bench thick black bangs draped down his face and beneath the bangs he was smiling and trying to stifle back a laugh as he watched Hikaru slowly break down.

* * *

Nightmare huh? Review please and remember this isn't the last chapter we still have more fun in store for us

Oh and another note, I don't know about in the anime or manga (can't remember) but Kaoru and Hikaru are not religious in this fic. This really isn't important at all to this fic but I wanted to point this out because of the priest but every funeral, religious or not, I have been to have a priest. Also I cant see those two in a religion, they seem more like atheist or agnostic than being in a organized religion and I made them atheist for reasons later on as well…oh I guess this plays a tiny part in this, a tiny part. No this isnt going to be a religion vs. Atheist story, I don't do those because I think any violence about over religious beliefs stupid and immature.

I decided to do a review corner because five people reviewed only. :( ;-Its both a smile and a frown

Kyoko Momomiya-So happy to hear that you thought the last chapter was the best chapter. Yes, I doubt I will be so lucky with this chapter but this was kind of a chore to write. I don't know, I don't like funerals, shivers. The doctor and the nurse I thought was appropriate as well, two people just out of school who has yet to see some of the more horrible injuries like Kaoru I thought was a good way of introducing them to their new jobs. Also I felt that the nurse who was scared and overwhelmed and easy to admit defeat and a surgeon who is strong-welled and hates giving up a good comparison. Yep, I like the nurse more! Thanks for reviewing and being honest in your reviews, I looked at the chapter that you said was confusing, yep it was supposed to be like that, I wanted the reader to not get everything the first time. So no worry, at least you got it.

Sunshine: thanks for reviewing, yes its heartwrenching. To tell you the truth this was first started as a romance fic in the rough, rough, rough draft but it somehow became this and I am very intrigued how that happened. Thank you for your continuously reviewing.

queenofspades19: Thank you for helping my ego, honestly I always feel like I am the worst writer ever, probably due to my English teacher in high school saying that to me so I still carry some insecurities around my writing. I am going to stop asking if my story sucks or not so I wont keep bugging people but thank you so much for your continuously reviewing.

demon's lil angel-Yeah, I swear I didn't even want to watch one. But the saw thing also came about because of this girl's homemade backpack had the saw puppet(I think) on it and that was the day after my sister made me watch saw and it really triggered this plot. Kaoru as you probably read is not fine but I think due to everything that happened to him death was a better option.

- no name-He was so be happy, he had to…you will see why in later chapters. Thanks for reviewing no name. Keep it up.


	6. Chapter 6

Next Chapter, enjoy and review. If this is chapter is confusing tell me. Flash forwards= going from past to present, rewind=going back in time, pause=going from one character of a present time to another

* * *

Hikaru first listened to the tape five days after the funeral. The minute he realized what the tape was about he found himself on an edge he never experienced. He found himself sitting straighter than he did in etiquette school, his eyes wide in terror, mouth open in shock, his body shaking in both nausea and extreme anger. His mind completely lost it when his brother was mentioned, and he nearly threw the tape out the window as Kaoru was talked about, over and over again. By the time he was half-way finished he was already on the edge of a psychological breakdown and by the time he was done it took all of his will-power not to just destroy the tape. Instead he decided that trashing his room was more reasonable. The mirror, broken, shattered. The pictures stepped on and smashed. Their bed sheets, untouched, delicately folded up in the corner of his room. His pillows ripped apart. His clothes, in the trashcan where it belongs, _his _clothes untouched, still in the closet, _his_ pillow still sitting happily on the naked mattress. In the end Hikaru was kneeling near the tape recorder, _his_ favorite shirt held closely to him. His body was vibrating as he rewound the tape recorder, his rage growing again as he listened to it for the second time. It only caused him more anger, made him caused more damage. This time a trashcan found its way though the window.

Rewind and listen, rewind and listen, rewind and listen…and then scream and curse and destroy some more, and than cry and feel sorry for yourself, and then rewind and listen once again. Two hours later and he was still listening to the tape, his hands white and bloody from his fingernails digging into his palms.

It never stopped the constant rewind and replay, rewind and replay.

Kaoru gave his brother the smallest of a smile as he led his client to the dance floor. Hikaru held back a laugh as he saw the look on the girl's face, she looked like a pleasant would look, dancing with the handsome prince, her own prince charming, it was priceless. When Kaoru's hands grabbed a hold of her hips she nearly had a heart attack. The dance was a slow song, one that only lovers should dance to, and Hikaru couldn't keep his eyes off Kaoru. He looked so handsome, so innocent, and he was his, and only his. The girl couldn't seem to stop drooling as she looked into his face and Kaoru had a smile on his face as he looked toward his brother out of the corner of his eye. Together they made a silent vowel of dedication, of love, and nothing was going to tear them apart.

Fast forward, play, rewind and play…

Hikaru slammed against the observation window. He slammed and screamed, banging fiercely, as he watched the nurse turn off the heart monitor. He immediately found himself on the floor, his breathing irregular, and bile rose up his mouth for the third time tonight. Tamaki was immediately at Hikaru's side trying to give his friend the comfort he knew Hikaru needed but every time Tamaki would put a hand on Hikaru the younger man would snap at him. Haruhi was silent; her body pressed against the window, her eyes for once was unreadable. She was just watching, watching as the surgeon threw his tray full of equipment on the floor. The nurse bending down to retrieve the surgical instruments. And…and there was Kaoru…his chest open, blood still dripping from his wounds. She had to turn away.

Fast forward and play,

The janitors were still trying to get all the blood off the walls and floors. Kyoya watched from the surveillance room, his eyes glued to the rag which was slowly becoming tainted with the blood that once kept his friend alive. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the bench, just for a minute, he just needed a minute to compose himself.

Pause and play

Hikaru pressed the play button for the fiftieth time, his hands shaking so much that he missed the button the first time. He closed his eyes as the voice started to talk.

"He's mine now." Hikaru blinked away the tears and closed his eyes, the only thing he could do.

"He was beautiful, more beautiful than you; he was so…he was so naïve and sweet, totally vulnerable." Hikaru could feel his composure failing, he shouldn't stop shaking, and his hands was white from squeezing the tape recorder so hard.

"Do you want to know what I did to him?" Hikaru's eyes snapped open and sobs rocked his form. No, he didn't want to know what happened to Kaoru, he wanted Kaoru here, with him. He wanted his baby brother, he didn't want to listen to what that psycho did to Kaoru, how he tortured him, how he…how he…

"Where should I begin? I stabbed him, in the hip; he loved it by the way. He was weak in the knees, probably got him all excited…"

Rewind and play

Hikaru felt himself being dragged, hands pulling on his tie; he was met with a seductive smile. A kiss was planted on his mouth, followed by another, and another. A laugh, a purr, hands tugging at clothing, bodies colliding on the bed, under the covers, bodies were rolling, fighting for dominance. Sweat, aggression, moans, hands still exploring, lips crashing together harshly, teeth biting at lips, lips sucking on a neck, bodies pushing together, backs buckering, back arching, screams of pleasure, a exchange of fluids, a gentle kiss. A simple exchange of 'I love you,' another kiss.

Fast forward, rewind, play

"You are friends with the Hitachin twins right?" A stranger asked and Haruhi turned around with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I'm friends with them, why do you ask?" She asked, turning to the man. When she turned around she just found some guy in a long sweatshirt with his hood on, and when she took a step closer to see his face he took a step back and waved his arms at her.

"Can you tell them apart?" He asked, keeping a safe distance between them.

"Sure, it isn't hard." She replied taking another step closer to him. He just stepped back again.

"Why do you keep stepping…" "How can you tell the twins apart?" The stranger interrupted, his back against the wall, his hands grasping the knife in his pocket.

"It isn't hard." Haruhi replied, she didn't know why but she liked being the only one being able to tell the twins apart. It was the one thing she had over them, she could tell them apart in a second, and it nearly destroyed them, they could never do that to her.

"Okay listen, I am going to do a little project. The project is about how twins deal with being separated, and before I can start my project I need to be able to tell them apart. So I am begging you if you can help me out a little." The stranger begged, his hand now wrapped tightly around the knife.

"Their hair is different and their attitudes are too. Just watch them; you will notice the little differences." The Haruhi replied as she searched though her bag for her sunglasses. The man let out a predatory smile which Haruhi never saw and started to leave. He took a couple of steps and suddenly stopped.

"If you don't mind me asking Miss, which twin is more innocent?" The man asked. Haruhi let out a laugh.

"That would so be Kaoru. I swear that boy…"Her words died when the man just walked away.

Fast forward, play

Kyoya was pale, sickness plaguing him as he watched the tape. He found himself gripping the edge of the table as his mouth shook. He found the tape marked Surveillance Camera 7. It was the west wing of the second story. The incident that he was watching wasn't even when Kaoru was left for dead. In fact this incident happened at around ten am.

Kaoru, bathroom pass in hand, walked down an empty corridor. Another set of feet appeared behind Kaoru, back a couple of feet, a person in a red sweater, his face covered by the sweater's hood. The person was slowing, eventually stopping, peering at Kaoru from a corner that he hunched behind. Kaoru goes inside the bathroom and the person stands up, walking casually to the bathroom. He doesn't go inside the bathroom just stands beside the door, one of his hands in his pockets, the other tapping against the wall, as if he was waiting for Kaoru to come out.

When Kaoru does come out, the stranger doesn't move away from the wall, and Kaoru never turned around to see him. As Kaoru started to walk back to class, moving further and further away from the stranger the stranger started to move. Going at a steady, slow pace, far enough away where Kaoru wouldn't hear the echo of the shoes hitting the ground or any breathing but close enough where the guy had Kaoru in his range. When Kaoru opens the door to his classroom the stranger stopped, stared, peered, and when the door shut turned away and started to walk up the stairs.

Kyoya turned the tape off, shivering, and all he could think about was what did Kaoru get himself into?

Rewind, play

Honey was considered a child too many people. He was just one of those people who never really lost the child inside. He played on it, definitely at the host club, knowing that people can never resist innocence and vulnerability, something that all kids are. He was use to people, girls and some boys, calling him innocent and sweet, and he became to think as himself as such. He was the most 'innocent' of the host club, definitely not the most innocent outside of the club. Yet he was not used to someone calling anyone else but him innocent. It shocked him when a person, male, came up to him and called Kaoru innocent.

The twins had just performed one of their famous love acts, and Honey found himself watching the show while trying not to laugh at how stupid the fangirls were when someone tapped on his shoulder. Turning to the person he threw a sweet smile on his face and had already started on building up his child-like attitude.

"Don't need to act all cute and bubbly around me." The man said and Honey just found himself looking stupidly up at the man. The man who he couldn't see his face.

"Why do you have a hood on?" Honey asked and the man smiled.

"Maybe you are not as good as an actor as I thought you were. You sound just like my ten year old cousin." The man was joking; his voice was light and kind. Honey instantly liked him, to Honey he seemed like a genuinely nice man.

"No, in all seriously, I'm a serial killer. I am stalking my next victim. I have to keep my identify hidden so the cops wont throw me in jail" The man joked, his laughter bought giggles from Honey.

"You are funny, I mean that is a joke right?"

"Yeah, the real reason is because…keep this between you and me okay, I have a wart on my face as big as a mushroom. It's really disgusting. I tried to stay at home but my mom wouldn't allow me to." The man said, his hand coming to his face.

Honey was about to say something when he heard something crash. Jerking his head he saw the twins on the floor, Hikaru was on top of Kaoru, tickling him like crazy. Honey couldn't help but let out a giggle when Kaoru finally screamed, "get off. Please stop, this is torture, please Hikaru. Hikaru…get the hell off of me." Hikaru was laughing though too, and their fangirls were eating this up.

"He's so innocent," this brought Honey's attention back to the stranger, "Kaoru I mean. I mean just look at him, he's like a little kid." Honey did look, Kaoru sitting up after Hikaru finally stopped his attack. Kaoru's head was slanted slightly; his hands on his hips in a mad pout, Honey smiled again and shook his head.

"He may act innocent but I'm innocent." Honey replied child-like. The man laughed again.

"Man, I bet when you are out of this club you are probably the most mature one of the bunch."

"No, that's Kyoya."

Fast forward, play

"You are just never as good as him. He was miles ahead of you. You will never be as perfect as Kaoru. You were not even good enough to walk in his shadow. Now you never will. See; see what I done for you? I made you the perfect one, I made him imperfect, ruined, broken. I saved you from him, you can now live life. You can have a real relationship, find yourself a nice girl. You can now forget him, live your life, live free. You can leave him rotting in his grave, forever mine, and find someone who you deserve. Forget about him Hikaru, forget about the murder, and forget about me. He is mine and I refuse to share. Forget or I will come for you. I will be in the shadows waiting, my knife ready to cut, my hands ready for ripping."

Pause, Play

Kyoya was shaking with rage and Tamaki barely had time to reach the trashcan before he threw up. Even with no noise on the tape the boys still could hear Kaoru screaming in agony as the metal bat was smashed against his head. Worse, seeing Kaoru's eyes, glued to the camera, as if begging them to help was the creepiest thing in the world. He collapsing on the floor was the second. The man…he circled Kaoru once, said a couple of words, and just stood by the wall, throwing the metal bat across the room And Kaoru… trying to escape, crawling at the floor panels, scratching on the walls. And the stranger…unbuckling his belt, unbuttoning his pants…and Kaoru seeing this tried to escape, using the cracks in between floor panels to pull himself toward the door. The stranger…laughing, zipper down grabbed Kaoru's legs and pulled. And Kaoru…couldn't hold onto the cracks, dragged back to the man, and the man…Tamaki just had to…walked out of the room, and Kyoua for the first time in a long time had tears running down his face as he switched off the screen

Pause, Play

Hikaru listened to the white noise for a while, the recording ended minutes ago, his mind was a complete wreck. He just found Kaoru's pillow smashed up against his chest, and he rocked it, and talked to it, and called it Kaoru. Crying, aggressive tears running down his face he cradled the pillow to him and glared at the tape player. His brother, his brother was dead, dead and it was all planned, planned for months, and there was nothing, nothing he could have done…

The killer said so. Kaoru would have died one way or the other. Kaoru was going to die, the killer said so. The killer owns Kaoru, his body was marked by him, he belongs to him. Kaoru belonged to him, Kaoru belonged to him, Kaoru belonged to…

Kaoru is dead.

* * *

Sorry this chapter took so long. Finals are two weeks away and I'm been sick, and its also been one of those weeks where you want to do nothing but watch cheesy movies and cry from the stress of school and life in general. Okay, this is an added chapter, one that I left out in my planning but then decided that it was important for the rest of the story so I had to add it in.

Anyone feel eerie right now? I do, I feel very uneasy after writing this chapter.

Review Corner

Anonymous: Yes, he was. In later chapters it will be shown, it may be detailed or not, it depends on my mood when I get to this chapter. You know I can only read about Kaoru being raped, I can't imagine Hikaru because…I don't know I just can't see it happening. Thanks, I wish my grammar was as good as the emotions, grammar and I do not do well together. The stalker is insane; he will say millions of things without meaning them. So don't worry, I already said I can't imagine Hikaru being kidnapped or raped, I don't know…I just don't think he is emotionally strong enough to deal with it. You didn't offend me, honestly, I can understand. Sometimes I get really happy about a fic and then they do something that I don't think works, like after someone gets raped they have sex with someone, within the same day, that is just too far out there for me and I can't keep reading it.

Jeh-may: I'm sorry my story is making you paranoid, but then again, it may get worse. Yeah, I know how that is, I read a story that was so freaky it gave me nightmares for weeks yet it was too good to put down.

DeserBlueRose2: You are going to hate me but I was actually going to have him live when I first wrote this but decided on death instead, because truthfully I was going to have him killed off either way.

NattiZ: Best in fanfiction, I'm honored, crying…that was what I was doing while writing the last chapter, he is my favorite character, and the song I was listening to while singing was the saddest song ever. It was a difficult chapter to write.

Kyoko Momomiya: Yep, I tried for the longest I could not to let people know it was funeral toward the end and it was frustrating because I would have to leave out details and add some details that I didn't want. Yep, Hikaru is destroyed, poor lad, I'm afraid that it might get worse but he won't be completely psychological destroyed. The stalker…he is based off of someone who used to stalk me and he was fucking insane, I cant even write how insane he actually was.

Sunshine: Was this chapter any easier to read? I admit my stalker is pretty disturbing but all will turn out…

demon's lil angel: OC, he is the creep that used to call me. I enjoyed your review. It made me smile, not in an insane way by the way. I agree, he deserves to die. I had no idea about the triangle thing, poor women, shiver. Reminds me of saw…oh darn I did bring up SAW again, stupid movie. I swear I haven't slept normally in days because of those movies; it left me feeling disturbed, and made me want to take billions of showers and I still expecting to wake up to that puppet thing in my face.

Sorry, my rant is over. Thanks for reading.

queenofspades19: Thanks. I know, I was crying too. Thank you so much for your kind words. And thanks for reviewing.


	7. Chapter 7

Since I wasn't able to update in a while I am going to give you one long chapter and I am sorry for not updating but finals was last week and I needed to really just focus on my courses. Well its seven pages long. Not the longest chapter I done, 23 pages long-my other story, but its pretty long.

I'm unsure about this chappie, I couldn't determine what the theme of this chapter should do. I did minutes, their game, memories, the killer's tape, and the fast forward/rewind/pause/play of the tape recorder. What I finally chose for the theme of this chapter is conservations of students after hearing about the crime, next chappie theme is video clips, so next chapter on might be a little disturbing…

Warnings for this chapter: Don't you love surprises!

* * *

_Hey did you hear what happened to that snobby kid…_

_No which one…_

_I'll give you a hint. Which one is Hikaru and which one is dead.…_

_Kaoru? What? Kaoru is dead? what happened to him?_

_He was murdered…_

Hikaru laughed, sanity failing, the tape recorder was tossed off the balcony. He smiled a smile that even scared him as he watched the object smash against the ground. He laughed again, smiling as he realized that the recorder was officially broken, no better yet the fucking tape was destroyed. It took a whole week to get the courage to break the tape but he broke it. He wont have to hear some sick fuck talking about _his_ Kaoru, he wouldn't have to listen to the man's voice, no the tape is destroyed. He let out another chuckle as he watched his parents, followed by three maids, come rushing out of the house, surrounding the recorder. He smiled again as his parents both looked up at him before turning around and heading back into his room, his prison cell, his home now.

An empty room met his sight, only a neatly made bed, a closet with only a third of the clothes that used to be in it, and a sleeping bag was still in the room. The pictures that used to clutter the walls, the gadgets that the twins were so attached to, and the expensive rugs and curtains were all gone. Hikaru's CD player which he used to never go without is in the bathtub under a gallon of water. The mirror that his mom got him was leaning up against the wall in the corner; it was Hikaru's only companion. On the wall above the bed was a large picture of Kaoru, the size of the poster, and Hikaru would spend most of his days staring at it while listening to the dreaded tape he hated so much. Not anymore though, he was free from the tape, he was free…

A knock at the door caused Hikaru to start his round of laughter once again, his spirit unstable, and he found himself collapsing against the ground rocking gently back and forth staring at the poster of his brother. A crazed smile lit up his face as the knocking continued, his eyes watering slightly from the lack of sleep.

The door opens, his mother stands in the doorway, a enraged look upon her face and all Hikaru could do is sigh and bend his head to better study her.

"Hikaru, what the earth was you thinking?" His mother asked, while demanded to know.

Hikaru turned away.

"It had to be destroyed." Hikaru whispered his voice shaky from not being used for so long.

"What had to be destroyed Hikaru?" His mother asked and he could hear the despair in her voice, the way she hadn't even bothered to put on make up, and how her hair lost its shine. She was suffering too.

"The tape."

"What tape?" She asked and Hikaru laughed.

"I had to destroy it, I needed to get away from it, I was losing too much of my sanity." He responded in nothing more than a whisper.

"Hikaru…"

"I'm so fucked up." Hikaru whispered looking at himself in the mirror. His hair was dull and lifeless; the bags under his eyes made him look like he was dead, and the paleness of his skin reminded him to much of how Kaoru looked at his funeral. His mother didn't say anything and Hikaru didn't expect her too, she can't help him, she is too broken. Instead she just turned away before she remembered something.

"Oh, Haruhi went ahead and emptied out _his_ locker and we found something in _his_ locker that was addressed to you. She came by earlier and gave it to me." She said and he could tell how awkward she felt and it only made him hate her.

"The school is letting students come back now?" Hikaru asked without interest, his eyes still drawn to the mirror, watching himself in self-hatred.

"Just started today, the third story is still off limits, they couldn't…the blood wasn't coming off…and…" He froze, blood…Kaoru's blood, the third story was where he was raped, blood…

"You don't need to go back, we are already talking to other schools, you don't even have to go to school, if you want to stay at home than that's okay with us." His mom said handing over the package to him before wiping a tear off her face. He watched her leave, glad to see her go, but frowned at the package.

_He was killed in our school…_

_No, you idiot he died at the hospital, he was just attacked at school…_

_Really…_

_Yeah, it was apparently really bloody…_

_Who did it?_

_No one knows…_

Did he regret killing him? Yes he did. He could have taken him, hidden him somewhere, fucking could be with him right now instead of this fucking slut. He wanted him, wanted him so badly, but he killed him. He will always regret that one, just like he regretted raping his brother's friend, and he regretted killing that fucking bitch as well, but honestly that whore was going to snitch, he wasn't going to let that happen.

He smiled as he remembered the way Kaoru screamed, he screamed so pretty, so fucking pretty…and the slut is now licking the side of his mouth and he is losing himself to her touch and she knew that he wanted her and he knew that she wanted him…

That was why when she asks what gets him turned on he laughed and when she said that she would do anything he smiled even more.

"Before I answer, what gets you hard sweet-cheeks?" He purred into her ear, moving her red hair behind her ear and she smiled.

"Rape." She said before giggling and he smiled widely before whispering back, "Explain yourself?"

"I love to be tied up, to have my clothes torn off of me, and I love when men just thrust into me with no care in the world. Even more, I love watching others get rape, not in real life, I'm not that sick," she explained before laughing nervously but he just laughed and asked her to continue, "I love watching rape porn while I am tied up and 'vulnerable,' it gets me so excited." She said and the guy smiled even more.

"You know what I want to do most in the world, which gets me turned on and makes me go wild?"

"What?"

"I am not going to tell you, I am going to show you." He whispered seductively before kissing her neck. She moaned a little as he stepped back.

"You do the thing I want to do first and then we will spend the rest of the night with you screaming, hands tied up. I might even get a little creative as long as that's okay with you?"

"Oh darling, use anything you like."

_They still have no leads about who did this…_

_No, there are no clues at all…_

_They are going to catch him right?_

_I doubt it…_

Hikaru was just sitting beside his bed, dazed, staring at himself in the mirror, a knife lying limply at his feet. No, he wasn't suicidal nor was he a cutter, just thought it was necessary…

Haruhi was staring at him from the door, a scared expression on her lovely face, her hands turning white as she gripped the doorknob. He let out a laugh, one of agonizing pain, and she begun to wonder why she came.

"Hellooo Haruhi," Hikaru said with such agony in his voice that it gave her the shivers.

"Hikaru...school started." Haruhi said softy feeling rather uncomfortable, she honestly had no idea what to say, she just came because his parents asked her to.

"How was it?" He asked, the smile rotting off his face and instead he refocused all of his attention back to the mirror.

"It was boring, the teachers just had on videos, and talked to their students about…it was a sad day, no one was really…talking. Students were walking around like zombies everyone was sad." Haruhi said and Hikaru closed his eyes as he heard her fighting back tears.

"The third story of our school is closed, security guards are everywhere now, we even had to stay inside the cafeteria for our whole lunch period, we couldn't go outside in the courtroom or even go and use the hallway bathroom. The teachers…informed us of what happened…that Kaoru was murdered..." She trailed off when she watched a tear escape down Hikaru's pale cheeks.

"Please don't say anymore, I don't want to hear it." Hikaru whispered still staring at the mirror. She bit her lip, "Hikaru, I'm so sorry…"

"I said fucking shut up." Hikaru screamed.

"Hikaru you have to talk about this…"

"Shut the fuck up woman." Hikaru hissed and Haruhi couldn't help but stare at the knife that he picked up.

"Hikaru, your parents are worried about you, the host club is worried, you need to go outside again, you can't just stay in your room."

"I see no reason to leave my bedroom." Hikaru whispered as let go of the knife.

"Hikaru, I think you need help…"

_Did you hear about his twin…_

_Hikaru, what about him…_

_He wont leave his room now, won't eat, wont sleep, some said that he gone insane…_

_That makes since, I mean those twins were always a little weird, all they had was each other…_

_Do you think that Hikaru might have done it?_

_No, Hikaru isn't sick enough to kill off his own clone. Whoever his murderer was is really sadistic, I mean the bastard chopped off Kaoru's penis…_

_Really, I didn't hear that…_

_Oh…well… I heard his friends talking…_

_He has friends outside of Hikaru…_

_Yeah, the host club…_

_They said that the killer chopped off a couple of body parts…_

_What a sicko…_

_Yeah, I know…_

_But who it..._

The woman was drinking, red wine disappearing inside her mouth as she watched the man dig up the grave. She was giggling, ditzy, and nearly fell in the dug out grave as she bent over to watch the madman break open the coffin.

"What yu ding o te bdy?" She asked drunkenly, collapsing on the hard ground, crying out as her bottle broke spilling all of her wine. He just laughed.

"I am going to show you something really fun." He added and she just laughed happily.

_I can't believe it happened at our school…_

_Yeah, no one can…_

_I hear Kaoru only stayed to finish a project for one of his classes…_

_His teacher Ms. Myers feels really guilty for it; she even said that she doesn't want one student to turn in their projects because she feels so guilty…_

_Stupid Kaoru, he shouldn't have stayed at school for so long…_

The woman was still giggling as he led her to his apartment, the body, heavy, had to be held by both of them, and she wasn't sure she liked being so close to the body. It reeked, and it was starting to decompose and it made her feel sick to her stomach. The man, opening up his door threw the body on the floor before smiling at the woman. The woman meowed seductively and the man drove her into the wall, kissing the side of her mouth.

"You want me lady?" He asked, chewing on her earlobes. She moaned and thrust her hips into his.

"More than you possibly know."

Thirty minutes later the lady was struggling to get on her dress, her hands shaking in disbelief. "Y're sik, ou'r oe sik fuk," she kept saying, actually screaming, grabbing her high heels as she hurried drukily to the door. He was following her, a frown on his face, sweat dripping from his body, screaming off his head, "you're the sick fuck you fucking little whore." She went to open the door and he slammed his body into the door, not letting her escape and she screamed and backed up, nearly falling from her drunkenness.

"Lt m go yu sik fuk." She screamed, afraid for the first time in her life. The man just laughed.

"Miss, there is no reason to be irrational right now."

"Lt me go o ele yo are goig to reget it." She said reaching into her purse, searching for her pepper spray. The man just bit his lip and was silent for a minute before saying, "ma'am it's not going to happen. You promised me sex and you are going to have sex with me. Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way but I will have you."

"I thik no," she mumbled and sprayed the pepper spray into his eyes. He screamed, his hand curving into a fist, and he went to punch, aiming at her head. She stepped aside barely missing the punch and watched as the man stumbled away from the door, his hands over his stinging eyes. Seizing the opportunity she pushed open the door and ran, stumbling, losing her balance, but she escaped. She was lucky, he would have killed her.

And the man after rinsing out his eyes realized that she escaped kicked the wall and slammed the door shut. Damn it, he really waited Kaoru.

_He deserved it…_

_Who, Kaoru, why…_

_He was always so closed off, and you even have to admit that he thought him and that twin of his as gods…_

_I don't think that, I think that they just didn't need anybody else, I mean their bond…_

_Oh you only say that because you idolize them, they are jackasses, they played on people's feelings…_

_How, their game? It's just a game…_

_No, it's not just a game; it's a way for them to make fun of their classmates…_

_No, it's a game they made up to see if people can tell them apart or not…_

_They played on feelings, I'm happy he's dead; I only wish that his twin died as well…_

Hikaru was staring at the package, the one that was in _his_ locker, there was blood on it. Not wet blood, dried blood, and not a lot, just enough to make him notice it. He scratched at the blood, watching some of it flake. Sighing, he opened the package, carefully, as if the object inside was breakable. What he saw made him turn red, it was a tape recorder, with a sticky note saying play me, over the play button. He didn't realize he was shaky until he tried to press the play button, but he couldn't, just couldn't click the button. He didn't know if he could hear anything else.

But something else had caught his attention. A note. Feeling nauseous he picked it up.

How quickly life changes, how little we adapt, how quickly our sanity ceases. When love rots, and bodies collapse, on such a damaged bed, you find yourself wondering, why or why was it him? Don't despair, my aloof friend, for his death we both regret. I wish this would help you in any way, to help ease you away from him. Listen to the tape, I think it'll help; he spent the whole night making it just for you.

He stopped reading, there was nothing else to read, yet his hands despite his wisdom, was ripping the letter apart. He knew it was important to keep, fingerprints, but didn't seem to care; all he cared about was destroying everything he received from him. The tape recorder was kept, stuffed under _his_ bed and he collapse beside the bed painfully, staring at the recorder underneath _his_ bed.

Five hours later he was still staring, staring at the new object, a new tape recorder, and he couldn't help but think, 'he just got rid of one, how unfair is this?' There was a knock at his door again but he didn't pay any notice, his terrified face staring from underneath his bed to the mirror, mirror to underneath his bed. The knocking started to get frantic and he tried not to pay attention to it, his mouth dry, his eyesight hazy. He didn't know that the words that his mom would scream from the other side of his door would ruin his day.

"Hikaru, the police just called, someone dug up Kaoru's grave."

_I wonder if Hikaru is going to come back to school…_

_After what happened to Kaoru, I think he'll be too scared to come back to school…_

_Why…_

_What'll think? He'll be waiting for him…_

The man, sweating, lying on his bed, laughed as he rewound the videotape. His homemade videotape. He smiled again, watching the boy on the tape trying to hide himself from the camera. He laughed again as the figure was forced to his knees. He smiled, a idea started, he knew what to give Hikaru tomorrow, the videotape, oh that would be so sweet.

* * *

I'm back, sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as the rest, I just am still going though a bit of mind numbness from school so this chapter was kind of hard to finish, I was going though major writing block even though I have a outline, I just seemed to lose my creativeness for a while. Next chapter I'm really looking forward too.

Oh and I forgot but one of you mentioned that I didn't have anything from Mori, honestly it just didn't fit so it will have to be in another chapter. Okay, I admit it I forgot about him. Honestly I was running everyone though my head and he just sort of slipped off

Review Corner:

DeserBlueRose2: Its going to get worse, I'm evil, and the ending is probably not going to be even bittersweet. I cant tell you the ending but I promise Hikaru will not get raped. (that's all I can promise) Goosebumps, I had goosebumps from last chapt too. As you have guessed this chapt reveals the murderer, I did that for you.

Kyoko: Thanks for your kind words. I like how you like how I made Hikaru deal with it, I agree most stories where something happens to Kaoru has Hikaru acting pretty much the same. I'm sorry I cant see Hikaru being strong, I mean the twins were so close, I cant see Kaoru dying and Hikaru acting any less than at the breaking point. Then again I have been wrong before. My stalker fit, Yes, I was afraid he wouldn't. I liked Hunny's part as well. Thanks again, I was a AP student too, I just am really shy when it comes to writing because many people use to bash it. But thanks that means a lot. Video tapes in the next chapter will be worse, I promise.

Sunshine: Yep, he was. I smile!

Butterfly: I wanted to show how the others are doing because many of the Kaoru hurt fics don't show how the others are feeling. There were a lot of signs. From reading real life crimes a lot of times there are a lot of signs that goes sadly unnoticed until too late.

demon's lil angel: Yes we share the same pet peeves. I stopped reading a fic that I loved because a raped person had sex three months after a rape. On a side note-wow, your mom, your cousin, and the cousin of your mom, wow I am amazed at their strengths. I am so sorry to hear about them being raped. Two of my aunts on my mom's side were raped and my mom was almost raped, so I know the pain. On another note any cool torture devices that you could think about that I could use for my next chapt?

queenofspades19: I am breaking your poker face, yes, I am slowly making people emotional…LOL. Thank you for reading, and yes poor Kyoya, I feel for him too. They barely ever show his emotions on these types of things and I wanted to show a little bit.

No name-are you happy now? Kaoru was raped, I was going to wait until I really show the rape to let that knowledge slip but it was fitting. I agree, no raped person wants to have sex right away or even a month later, come on, get logical here. There are probably raped victims who have sex a month or so after getting raped, I wouldn't, and none of the raped people I know do, they haven't had sex yet and its been a year.

xBakuras_lovex: Thanks I know I loved the last chapter as well, but honestly it is all because of you guys. You make me keep trying to outdo the last chapter and force me to really focus on exactly what I want to say during the chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Warning: Surprises are fun, yet for this LONG chapter I can say it's very graphic (well for me anyways.) If you can't handle it than please let me know. This will hopefully be the longest chapter. I hope

* * *

_You are wondering about the rape right?_

Hikaru knew it was coming. From his dusty window he watched as Tamaki skipped toward his house, package in hand. The package would be for him he just knew it. He cringed at the thought, switching his attention to what was underneath his bed, at the recording that he still hasn't listened to, it's been about a month, and he had no plans on listening to it. Now, another package was about to be delivered to him, and if it was another tape, he thought he will completely lose his sanity. He froze, a knock at his door, an annoying happy tapping that only Tamaki would do. He gritted his teeth and tried to control his breathing. He didn't want another package. He knew he wouldn't be able to stand it. His thoughts told him not to answer his door, his body though apparently wanted to. He opened the door.

Tamaki was standing there with a wide smile on his face, like the idiot he was, the package resting like a baby in his arms. Hikaru glared at the package, completely ignoring Tamaki who didn't seem to notice.

"This came for you," Tamaki said the package held out to Hikaru. Hikaru backed up slightly, a scowl on his face. He hated the package, he hated Tamaki for bringing it, and he hated himself for the realization that he had already grabbed the package.

"I was wondering if you would be coming back to sc…"Tamaki never finished his sentence, the door was slammed on his face, his hands slipped to his sides, and he stood there pouting. He gritted his teeth and waited for the younger teen to open the door, he never did. In annoyance Tamaki banged on the door.

"Hikaru, open up!" Hikaru sat on the floor, body numb, staring at the DVD in front of him. This was worse than what he imagined. He closed his eyes.

_Hello Hikaru, how are you? It's three in the morning. I'm exhausted. How are you? You never listened to the tape I sent you, that was a shame. For that mistake, I'm sending you this videotape. It's homemade, nothing special, but Kaoru is the main star of the film. He wants you to watch it, he said you have to.. It's all about him._

The light was blinding, his eyelids kept shutting, only to open again from the teen being callously slapped. He was whining inedible words, coughing from nearly being strangled, body twitching. He was in so much pain, and he was scared, terrified, wanted Hikaru, needed Hikaru, but Hikaru failed to show up. He blinked at the light again, raising a shaky hand to shed his eyes from the blinding light, and the figure holding the camera was holding back snickers.

_You want to see it? You want to see all the loveliness. Go ahead keep watching, it'll get good, just have to go though the set up. The climax will leave you chilled._

Hikaru had to clench the bedpost to keep from fainting, his anger growing; his agony eating him from the inside. His dead brother, tied to the bed. He was instantly anger and instantly terrified and barely knew how to react. And it didn't help that Tamaki was still pounding on the door, refusing to leave regardless of how many hints the younger teen gave him, he wasn't going to open the door. Tamaki is dense like that.

_Keep watching, it isn't to the good part yet. Just wait my friend, I loved it, you will too._

The light was turned down or turned away from him and he took this time to adjust his eyes, someone was walking around him and he knew, if he didn't get away…he tried to get to his feet, he got to his knees before the dizziness hit and his knees were shaking so much…he fell flat on his face. A crunch, blood dripping, and he gripped his nose, getting blood all over his hands. Laughter, the shadow of a baseball bat in the man's hands, and Kaoru, tired, bleeding, realized more was soon to come. Biting his lip he looked toward the door, it wasn't very far, maybe about a quarter of a foot, he sighed. He could make it.

_Are you ready for this?_

Tamaki paused at the door, hearing soft mummers coming from inside Hikaru's room. He sighed, giving up, and pulled out his cell phone. He will have to inform the rest of the host club about his failure. He groaned and rested his head against the door, thinking hard. He needed to get Hikaru out of the room, but it seemed impossible. Definitely after Kaoru was dug up, god only knows where his body is now, or what state it is in. Tamaki still remembered how Hikaru freaked out in the police station, yelling and threatening, telling the police if they don't find the body Hikaru would kill them all. He demanded to see the grave, demanded justice, and kept harassing the policemen until they arrested him. Kyoya was the one who bailed him out. Tamaki and Haruhi was there to make sure Hikaru doesn't do anything else stupid. Honey and Mori were unable to help. They got him back at his home, sat though a screaming fit that involved flying objects and ended up with Hikaru boarding himself up in his room, with the rest outside his door, banging on it, begging him to open the door. They waited all morning, he never opened the door. Never came out of his room at all after that. Once a day one of the host would come over for an hour, checking in with the family, and trying to find a way to get Hikaru out of his room. It seemed pointless. It still seemed pointless. Tamaki shook his head and dialed Mori.

"Mori, it's not working. He's not responding, I think we need…" A scream made him pause and he spun around and stared at the door.

"Tamaki, Tamaki, hello…" Tamaki could hear Mori screaming from his phone but his eyes were still glued to the door. Hikaru screamed, it was Hikaru who screamed, why did Hikaru scream?

"Tamaki, answer me." Mori screamed and suddenly the phone was to his ear again and Tamaki found himself shakily responding, "Mori, this isn't…"

"No," That was Hikaru. The phone was shut; Tamaki was pounding on the door, trying to get Hikaru to open it.

"No, no, oh god," Hikaru was sobbing, and Tamaki was screaming, "Hikaru open the door," and Hikaru just kept on screaming, and Tamaki was getting frantic, what if Hikaru was hurting himself. He was panicking and he didn't know what to do, with a cry he flipped open his cell phone, he was going to call Kyoya, he will know what to do.

_It starts getting better now; it's like a roller coaster. We are going uphill, screaming and smiling, knowing that the best part was coming up over the hill._

He was crawling, a rate slower than a tortoise, yet he was moving. Dragging himself with stretched out hands, fingernails digging into the cracks of the floorboards; he pulled himself forward, feeling the pain trying to hold him back. He refused to give up, had to make it to Hikaru, Hikaru would make it better, Hikaru would make everything better. He just couldn't give up. He gritted his teeth, sweat collecting on his forehead, but the door was coming closer, the door was…he didn't notice the shadow of the bat moving until…it smashed against the side of his head causing him to collapse against the floor, his head hit the floor harshly making his ears plug up and he was suddenly dizzy. He screamed, pain causing him to just lay there panting, and he found a camera in his face recording his pain, recording his pain for thousands of eyes, for anyone who wanted to see it. His head felt weird and the room still refused to focus and he found himself touching the spot gently but even then the pain was too great and when he pulled the hand away saw that blood coated his hands. He gulped, for the first time wondering if he could survive this.

He got the world back into focus, could only use his strength to draw himself into a fetal position, trying to shield himself from the other person, the abuser, the killer. And he saw the feet moving and he shivered, begging silently to a god he never believed him to save him, just once. When the person started to speak it made Kaoru he could only think that the voice was accented, European decent, the accent was important. The accent could get this man arrested.

"_I know how possessive you are over him. Guarding him from everyone, keeping him all to yourself. If you weren't so selfish, if you weren't so greedy, he might have been still alive today. This is all you're fought. ALL YOUR FAULT and now I am going to do something that will make you cringe."_

Kyoya arrived at the manor quickly, mostly from speeding; thankfully he didn't cross any policemen. He barely even parked before he slammed open his door, running full speed toward the dark house. Pounding on the door recklessly, he waited, tapping his foot in annoyances, phone still attached to his ear as he listened to Tamaki trying to get Hikaru to open the door. It made Kyoya scared, for the millionth time in the last two months he felt seriously scared.

The door opened, he was greeted by the scared looks from the twin maids. He ignored them, pushing them apart as he pushed past them, running up the stairs, running toward Hikaru's room. He was greeted by Tamaki and the parents, yelling and scared out of their minds. Kyoya stood back trying to listen but they were speaking over each other, and yelling, and he couldn't understand any of them.

"Quiet." He ordered, and they did, although none looked happy. The father looked shaky, his face full of stress. The mother, with her hair natty and hanging limply, makeup long since touched her face, and clothes baggy, made Kyoya cringe. This is not the Hitcihin family; this is not a home of a fashion designer, he barely recognized them anymore.

"Tell me what you know." He ordered again before any of them could open their mouths. They did answer, at the same time, and Kyoya pitched his nose, and let out a sigh, he was getting nowhere with this.

"One at a time. Tamaki?"

"He just started to flip out. He was screaming and screaming and then he started hitting things. I think he broke a couple of things. I'm afraid; I think he might try to kill himself." Tamaki almost whispered, but it was enough for the mother to start shaking and crying.

"Please, help him; I cannot lose another son, please." She begged sliding down to her knees. Kyoya had to fight against his want to roll his eyes. He didn't believe that Hikaru wanted to kill himself, just three stressed out worryworts playing on the worst possible conclusion. Still when he heard Hikaru let out another scream, and the sound of something glass breaking he had to admit to himself that it gave him the creeps. He had to get Hikaru out of there.

"_You know, he wasn't very good. I thought he would be a better actor than he was. Honestly one tiny little paper cut and he was screaming and acting as if I cut open his heart. He was melodramatic. And he kept screaming a name, what was it again…oh yes 'save me Hikaru, save me.' God what a weak pussy."_

"You are so pathetic. Look at the pathetic little boy. Curling up and admitting defeat already." The person spoke, his words drilled into the back of Koaru's brain, as something told him to move, to get the hell out of here, telling him if he should try to escape again he will make it.

He curled up tighter, closing his eyes, holding his breath, trying to act like a statue. As he curled up, a little of his back stuck out between his shirt and pants and the person was there to see it. Kaoru's pants had shifted, showing the whim of his boxers.

"Pathetic, you are so pathetic, a pathetic little loser. What a shame, such a hot boy should be such a pussy." The man muttered, and watched as Kaoru tensed up ever so slightly. The man smiled, watching Kaoru's fingers twitch.

"Yes…you are hot…probably good in bed am I wrong? Honestly you have to be good in the sack, what else do you have going for you?" The man said and Kaoru's eyes opened in horror as he shook his head, whispering under his breath, "this isn't happening, this isn't happening…" The bat came down again, hitting his head again, and Kaoru curled up in a tighter ball.

"I asked you a fucking answer…are you good in the sack?" The man asked again raising the bat again and Kaoru broke down, "How am I supposed to know?"

The man laughed and Kaoru bit his lip as he looked at the door, he was close, he could probably make it.

"Well we can always ask your brother." The man said again and Kaoru snapped his head toward him in shock.

"M..my brother, why?" Kaoru asked in fear, his heart beating fast.

"You know why, you little slut."

"Please… don't know what…" The bat came down again, this time on his hip. Kaoru screamed, his hands resting on his hip, and he was still staring at the door. He can make it.

"Fine, play dumb bitch. We will just have to figure it out the old fashioned way." The man said throwing the bat across the room, and Kaoru eyes wide, leaped forward, fingernails digging into the cracks, struggling to make it to the door. The man just stood back watching, laughing, reaching toward his belt, unbuckling. The sound of a belt hitting the ground bought agonizing terror to Kaoru and he shook his head whispering "no," and the sound of a zipper being pulled down nearly made Kaoru freeze, his heart nearly popping out of his chest. He was close to the door, and he stretched his arms out toward it, his fingertips almost touching it. He just needed to crawl a little closer. He never got the chance. Fingernails digging into his leg made him scream again as the guy started to drag him backwards. Panicking Kaoru tried to find something to hold onto, determined to get away from this man. Eventually he dug his fingernails into two cracks on the floor panel, and tried to hold on. The man was just stronger than him. The man was yanking on his legs and he could feel his fingers slipping, but he refused to give up. He dug his fingernails even more into the cracks while kicking at the man. He could feel his fingers giving, and was one last tug; Kaoru was dragged back to the man, a couple of fingernails laid dead in the cracks, blood falling from where the fingernails once stood. The man smiling, laughter, letting his pants falls to the floor smiled down at Kaoru.

_I'll tell you what though; he was a fucking great lay. Fucking excellent in the sack. Oh but you know that already Hikaru, don't you?_

"Hikaru, I need you to open the door," Kyoya said, his voice practically ordering Hikaru to be obedient. Hikaru didn't even hear him, his eyes glued to the screen, his eyes full of tears, while his hands converted to fists. He wasn't breathing correctly; he could hear it, hear the times where he found himself holding his breath, or when it sped up when he was enraged.

"Hikaru, please…Hikaru open the fucking door."

_I have goosebumps, this part is so adorable, he looks fucking hot but he sucks as an actor.. His screaming was too B movie, and the blood was so fake._

"Hi…" Kaoru screamed, his voice being cut off as the man threw his hands over the other's mouth. Kaoru let out a sob as he felt something cold and sharp nipping at his neck.

"Stay still Kaoru; don't make me cut that cute little neck of yours." The man hissed, and Kaoru cried out, calling for his brother once again. He was punched for that and he found himself on the floor, feeling weirdly out of place. He could feel the knife near his collarbone. He cried out weakly when he felt his top being cut off. He twitched as he felt the knife resting on his left nipple, and he started to shake, afraid of what the man was planning. The man was smiling, the tip of the knife hitting against Kaoru's nipple, making Kaoru jump. He was afraid, he was so afraid…the knife slowly circled the nipple, the coldness of the knife making Kaoru shiver. The knife was removed and Kaoru rested his head back, his arms tied together by tape, his legs tied together by rope. The man laughed again, Kaoru screamed in pain, when the blade pierced skin. Kaoru screamed even more when the tip of the blade came up from underneath his skin, blood gushing from the hole, his nipple slightly raised, to the point where Kaoru could see the blade underneath his nipple and skin barely hanging on. The man smiled at Kaoru, who was red in the face, and mouth open in pain, and yanked the knife out more, taking the nipple off with it. Kaoru screamed his screams echoing off the walls. The man laughing, watching Kaoru's oblivious pain, picked up the nipple from the blade and bought it to his mouth. Kaoru watched in horror as the guy swallowed his nipple, devouring it like it was the first food he had eaten after being deprived of food for months. Before Kaoru could comprehend the situation, the man was on top of Kaoru again, his knife this time going straight into his skin, tearing off his only other nipple quickly. Kaoru was in so much pain now, gasping for breath and his mouth was open wide enough to help him calm his breathing. Taking advantage of this, the man shoved the nipple into Kaoru's mouth, covering it with his hand refusing to let the younger teen spit out the abused flesh.

Kaoru had no choice but to sallow the nipple, and once he did he wanted nothing else but to threw up. Unfortunately the killer didn't seem to agree with him. So he laid there gagging, hands covering his mouth, a voice ordering him to sallow, and his eyes were watering, and he could barely breath, and he had no choice…

"_It tasted good, I was surprised. I wanted to save a piece for you but there was only two."_

When Haruhi was called to the manor she knew something awful had happened. She was met with grim faces as she followed the maid into the hallway. She didn't know how but she ended up in Tamaki's arms, and she hugged him with all her might as she listened to Kyoya pleading with Hikaru to open the door. She jumped when she heard shattering coming from inside, and felt Tamaki tense up. His head turned slightly glaring at the door as if he could somehow burn the door. The father was now banging on the door, Kyoya standing back, watching, calculating, and the mother was wrapped in the arms of her maids as she threatened Hikaru. Haruhi stared up at Tamaki and Tamaki stared back down and he tightened his hold breathing in the scent of cherry shampoo. She was scared, wondering if maybe, Hikaru was going to still be alive after tonight. Somehow she doubts it.

"_But you aren't interested about the cannibalistic acts of the night; no you want to see the rape._

Kaoru's eyelashes were fluttering, as he tried to pry his arms apart. His chest burnt, and dribbles of blood were slowly making its way down his abdomen. His breathing was uneven with pain and his arms and legs twitched as he tried to break the bounding. His eyes though were glued to the man in front of him, circling him again, blood on his lips. It made Kaoru feel sick again. When a camera shined in his face again he shut his eyes, fragments of the bright light dancing in the darkness. His eyes snapped open when he heard a familiar yet shocking sound, the sound of pants dropping. He looked straight ahead at the pile of clothes that pooled around the guy's feet. Tan, tan jeans. His eyes slowly make their way up the body shivering. The hood was still on, the face was hidden, the police wouldn't have any way of pinpointing him, he couldn't even tell who it was. He stopped at his hands hoping that bare skin would be there but instead he was met with latex gloves. No hair, no tattoos, no way to trace him, Kaoru realized how smart this person was.

He only realized that the footsteps had stopped when he felt a hand caressing the side of his face. He jerked away from the hand and the hand stopped only to turn into a fist. The fist hit his head harshly making Kaoru whimper, and the knife was raised again.

"N…no…" Kaoru pleaded, afraid of having any more flesh cut. The man laughed, the knife barely sticking into Kaoru's side, drawing a tiny line of blood. It still made Kaoru scream out. The man just stared at Kaoru, the tip of the knife in the younger man's side, and then he smiled. Kaoru eyes got big.

"Please," Kaoru begged eyes wide.

"No." The man said and ripped the knife down the torso. Kaoru was screaming in terror, trying to twist his body away from the knife. Finally the knife stops, at the whim of his pants. Kaoru becomes instantly mute; staring at the knife, as the man gently brought the knife under the whim of his pants, scratching the skin. The man played with the skin, using the knife almost sensually, before slowly cutting away at the fabric.

Panic overwhelmed the younger teen, the sound of his pants being ripped apart was like nails on a chalkboard to him, it stung his ears. He let out a sob when the man tore off the ripped pants totally only leaving the boxers on. Kaoru desperately tried to untie the bounding around his wrists, biting, scratching his hands against the wall. It didn't work, he knew it wouldn't, _he _knew it wouldn't. The man said nothing. A smirk, he grabbed the knife and stabbed the knife into Kaoru's thigh making Kaoru scream once again. The knife sliced down the thigh, cutting though the boxers and skin alike.

"no, no, no…"Kaoru screamed twisting his body sidewise, tears racing down his face as he realized what was to come.

"Hush now Kaoru, there will be plenty of time for screaming later." The man said as he tore the boxers off.

_Do you want more? Have enough yet? No, you are not ready. You can't handle it._

"Open the fucking door," Someone screamed, Hikaru didn't know who, didn't even want to know. The tape was still rolling, the images glued to his retinas. When he closes his eyes he still sees the images. He doesn't want to close his eyes again. He doesn't even want to move, doesn't even want to breath.

This was the breaking point. Whatever vile and distrusting thing that Hikaru had watched before, horror movies and such, was nothing compared to what was on the tape. Whatever vile and vicious things he thought about when he was alone, when he needed to masturbate was nothing compared to the horror of the sexual experience that was on the tape. He didn't know how to react, what to do, or how to erase this nasty sight. He hugged _his_ pillow closer to him, rocking slowly, tears leaving wet marks on the white cotton seats. He couldn't get out of his head that it was his brother that was violated, that it was _his_ life that was taken. He couldn't understand why it hurts so much, why every time he wakes he expects to see Kaoru sleeping peacefully next to him. Every time he passes the mirror and sees his reflection his hearts beats excitedly and he opens the arms to the mirror mistaking his reflection for Kaoru. He couldn't understand how he could hear Kaoru calling his name, laughing, crying. He couldn't understand why he finds himself screaming at _his_ picture, or yelling at the mirror, or yelling at _his_ razor that was still in the bathroom. He just fucking wanted his brother, just wanted to die, just wanted everybody to fucking die, no he wanted to cut himself until he bleeds himself dry.

_You promise you can handle it? Okay, here's the part that you are most interested about_.

"You're nothing special." The man said walking around the naked boy who had found a way to curl into himself, bringing his knees up, even if his ankles were still tied together.

"Your body isn't any better than anyone else's. A couple of scratches on your hip, no real noticeable muscles," The man kicked at his stomach, "you have a tummy now don't you? It's a little round." The man walked to his backside, "and your ass has cellulite. Not a perfect body now is it?" The man asked and Kaoru turned red with embarrassment.

"You are supposed to be perfect, elite; I mean you acted like you were above everyone. To have SOOO many imperfections and then acting as if your body is god's gift…man you are one stuck up little brat. I bet you were from one of those families where life was all gold and wonderful and nothing but scratches ever happened to you. If that."

"Awe, but the big test, about your body, lets see your penis," The man said putting weight on the knees. Kaoru whimpered in pain but didn't remove his knees. His knees were hiding his penis from the bastard's view.

Eventually the weight of the feet made him shift his knees and the man smiled and than laughed, "What, what is this? Is that your penis? It's so…small." The man laughed again and Kaoru blushed and brought his knees up again, feeling exposed and so vulnerable. Eventually the man stopped and just stared silently at the figure curled up on the floor.

"Tiny, tiny, tiny. Man I'll be so embarrassed to have a penis so small. God, no wonder your brother is the one who does the fucking; your dick is too small to please him. He probably laughs at it too, I mean look at it, it's so tiny, I can barely even see it." The man teased, and Kaoru felt flushed as he turned nearly scarlet with the feeling of embarrassment and shame.

"It's not tiny," Kaoru whispered but it was barely heard over the rant of "tiny penis, tiny penis." The man stopped his rant and turned to the boy and shook his head.

"You think it's big? You honestly believe that your penis is big?" The man asked lamely and then slanted his eyes when Kaoru blushed again.

"Let me show you big." The man said dryly as he pulls down his boxers. Kaoru gagged at the sight of the penis, the very erect penis, the very erect penis that was already starting to leak.

"See doesn't my penis makes yours look like an ant hill?" The man asked, one of his hands rubbing against the sensitive organ.

"No, please, no, please don't…"Kaoru begged trying to move backwards but was stopped by the wall.

"I bet my penis is bigger than even your brother. Is my wonderful large penis going to be the biggest that has ever been inside of you?"

_Last chance to turn it off, what's your choice?_

"I hate you." Hikaru whispered to the mirror, staring at it with hate. He wanted it destroyed. If he destroyed the mirror than in a way he will be destroying himself as well.

"I hate you." He whispered this time to himself.

_Okay, fine, watch as I violate him. It'll turn you rock hard._

The man lunged at Kaoru, and Kaoru shot forward, landing on his tied arms. He tried to move again but one of his arms felt weird, and he couldn't turn around. He started to panic, his ass in the air, and he cursed himself for putting himself in this position. The man was on top of him, his hands deep in his hair, his penis…too close…in an area that Kaoru didn't allow. Kaoru was shivering, vibrating with fear, and the guy on top of him was shivering with lust. The guy tightened his hold on Kaoru's hair, forcing his face into the floor, raising his body slightly, moving _his_ body up slightly, his mouth on the teen's shoulder, sucking gently, "is you ready?" Kaoru, head hurting from having his hair pulled, body screaming from the awkward position, tears rushing down his face, breathing rushed, closed his eyes.

The guy slammed into him, Kaoru let out a murderous scream, twisting his body, trying to get away, needed to get away, and it hurt, hurt so much, and he couldn't breath, just couldn't breath, and the man wouldn't stop his thrusting regardless of how much Kaoru screamed at him to stop. And it hurt, and it still hurts, and it's not going to stop hurting. And the guy, eyelids flickering from the pleasure, pulled Kaoru's head up by his hair before slamming it into the floor, and the pleasure overcame the guy's thoughts, and with one hand still in his hair, was crushing Kaoru's face into the ground. His mouth was biting down on Kaoru's shoulder, drawing blood, and as his thrusting continues he bits more viciously, and at different locations, moaning into the skin.

And Kaoru couldn't stop screaming, "Hikaru, Hikaru please stop this, Hikaru fucking stop this," as his body was lifted up and than slammed down, and he was having problems breathing. The guy was saying louder, with pleasure, "god you are so tight. I fucking cant believe how tight you are. God, this is so good. You're good. It doesn't matter if your penis is little; your fucking hole is fucking amazing." The man moaned again, his hands in Kaoru's hair again, twisting his fingers though the strands of hair, rocking against the younger man. Koaru was sobbing now, just praying that Hikaru would come marching though the doors, just needed anybody to save him…no one was coming. The hands yanked, his head snapped up, and then the hands were over his face, poking at his eyes, grabbing at his nose. The hands pried open his lips, and dug into his gums, causing him to bleed. The thrusting was becoming more rapid, and the biting was getting more painful, and the hands in his mouth was still digging into his gums, and Kaoru was barely able to breath, his sobbing nearly making him gag, as he was rammed again and it hurt, it just wouldn't stop hurting.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, so good, so good, oh god Kaoru, mine, you are so mine. Oh god Kaoru, oh Kaoru, oh fuck Kaoru…" The man was panting now, sweat drenched both bodies, the man was rolling 'Kaoru' off his lips as he got close, and Kaoru was still screaming for his brother, for anyone, and the man's hands was now clawing at his mouth and Kaoru was sobbing.

"Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, KAORU," Kaoru twitched; the thrusting was advancing at a point that was unlivable. He felt it when it was over. Felt the jerk of the man's body, heard the long moan, felt the man nearly rip apart his mouth. He heard the man trying to calm down afterwards, heard himself trying to breathe normally. He could taste blood in his mouth, smell the blood. He barely even released that he was still screaming for his brother. Black skin shown though latex gloves and Kaoru noticed even though his tears and his constant screams.

Kaoru was whining now, whimpering, the man was still on top of him, breathing rapidly, the smell of sex lingered in the room. Kaoru barely felt it when the guy kissed his shoulder that was covered now in a series of bite marks. Kaoru was just laying there, staring at the wall, hating the feel of semen and blood running down his legs.

"You were good sweetheart." The man whispered into his ear, before trying to kiss him. Kaoru turned his face away and the man accepted it. He was silent for a minute, just watching the abused form in front of him before continuing, "I wish you could know how good you are." The man said next and then almost immediately replied, "oh, you can." Kaoru froze, his breathing stopped, as he thought about what the guy said. He didn't get enough time before the guy kicks apart his legs.

"NO, NO YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE." Kaoru screamed, trying to fight. The man broke the bounding that held the legs together, immediately Kaoru tried to fight, kicking his legs, but the man just sat upon them, bruising his legz, holding them into the floor. Getting his knife again he brought it down to the teen's most sensitive skin. Kaoru was screaming bloody murder, but he couldn't stop the guy from cutting his penis off. The pain was unbelievable, he was bleeding badly and it was…

"Tell me how good you are," the man said and before Kaoru could even protest the penis was thrusted into the teen. Kaoru screamed, disgusted, he couldn't believe he was getting raped by his own penis. It hurt, the pain its back, and Kaoru didn't want this, and it was disgusting, and it was sick, and he wanted it out, needed it out, want IT out now. Get IT the fuck out of him. He was trying to roll his body, screaming until the hands were back in his mouth, nearly suffocating him. Legs stopped him from rolling, and he was stuck on the floor, blood dripping from his mouth. He was the one panting now, throw up raising in his throat and he wanted to die, just needed to die, DIE, just kill him, somebody take mercy on him and just fucking KILL him. The pain went on, kept continuing…it just wouldn't stop.

"Man, now I'm horny again." The man whispered and Kaoru just stared up at him in horror and shock, shameful tears blinding him, getting tears deep in scratch marks. The man kissed him deeply, refusing to let the boy come up for air for more than two minutes, before biting his cheek. Kaoru was still trying to fight back somehow, begging for his brother, and the man was laughing, and Kaoru was trying to stay alive, and he wanted to die so bad yet wanted to live at the same time.

_Was that enough? Did it satisfy you? Or are you one of those sickoes you needs more? I could have done more. Did you want me to do more?_

Hikaru sat in his bathtub, the razor in his hands, and a smile on his face. It would be so easy, just one slash, one on both wrist, then he'll be with Kaoru. He had been doing this everyday, sitting in the bathtub full of cold water, razor pressed to wrists, tears radiant on his pale face yet he would never do it. He wanted to die for Kaoru, to be able to hold him once more, dead or alive, yet Kaoru was the same reason he wanted to live. It's strange; he wanted to die yet wanted to live. Every night he has to make a decision, die or live. This tape made him want to die yet Kaoru needed justice. Until justice is done, he has to live. God, all he wanted to do was die. It's a funny feeling to want to die and live at the same time.

_I'll do worse, I have his body, and it's tied to my bed right now. I'll be sending you videotape soon. I'll be really sadistic this time. No holding back._

* * *

Okay done. Took three different versions but I have done it. Its not what I had in mind, but twelve pages is long enough I didn't want this to get to twenty pages like my HP fic so I left some stuff off. Sorry this took so long, got the sims3 and…yeah I cant stop playing…

**Reviews Corner**:

sunshine: The students were somewhat harsh, but sadly I heard that kind of stuff all the time at my old high school. You are looking forward to this chapt, so did I. Hikaru sadly just cant catch a break now can he.

demon's lil angel: The person that is to be tortured is Hikaru…awe and two others. One fatal, two not. The person using the device is the killer. Okay…yes, I was going to put in him sleeping with the body in the last chapter but I didn't want the chapt to be longer. So he just stole the body.

_: The lady was drunk, I wish she could, could be a idea but don't get your heart set on it.

queenofspades19: I'll sorry that it disturbed you. I watch CSI Las Vegas, Law and order SVU, without a trace, and cold case. So I know how disgusted some of the episodes can be.

Kyoko Momomiya: Thanks. How was finals? Thanks for the PM and your wonderful review. It really made me smile. Yep, I definitely wouldn't just have Hikaru move on. I'm sorry, in my story they were lovers and twins, so their relationship is so close that any death would have nearly killed the other(emotionally.)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club will never be mine, sigh, I'm depressed now. Please put this disclaimer on any chapter that doesn't have one already.

Short chapter here! Short chapter here!

Okay, again tape recorder is in italics everything else is straight forward…

Enjoy…

* * *

It happened, he cracked. Hikaru stopped eating, barely drank water anymore. His face was covered in pimples from dehydration, and flushed as well. His body was pale, too pale; he hadn't allowed his body the sunlight that it needed. His belly had long ago lost its lust for food, his throat dry and brittle, intensified the body's need for water. The only thing that he had allowed was sleep. He slept a lot. Nearly three quarters of the day. When he wakes up he is still tired, and his body shakes and crumples with the lack of energy, and many times he found himself doing nothing but laying on his stomach staring underneath his bed. At the DVD and the recording. The unsatisfying gifts he received from a person that only his brother met. It's been a month since that damn DVD came, a month since he watched, a month since he broke.

Let's move back a second, a month earlier when he first watched the DVD. The aftereffects of that tape were nearly as disturbing as the tape itself. The sounds of crying, mourning, and screaming raged on though the night. The sounds of cracking, glass shattering, poundings on the door and walls ranged on longer. The host club was all there, all night long, along side the twins' parents, all with a shared terrified feeling. Sometime after sunrise, all of the noises ceased, and the silence gave Haruhi shivers, and Kyoya nervously bit his lip. Still no one moved no one tried to open the door, just all stood before the door, staring at it, wondering who should open the door.

Well…it was a maid that opened the door, two maids in fact, because they had to kick the door open. It was the maids that found Hikaru naked, staring at himself in the broken mirror, a piece of glass from the mirror in his hand, blood all over the glass. His chest was cut up, he cut off his own nipples, and the knife was heading down…toward his…the maids tackled him, the sharp glass thrown out of his hand, blood smeared, and it wasn't his. He screamed, wailed, and the maids were still holding him to the ground. Another scream pierced though the room, it was his mother, and he was screaming, never stopping, "I have to make us look the same, please, we have to look the same."

He had seen two psychologists since then, had to take some pills that make him sick and sees stuff and he had turned mute when around peoplee. He still insists that he needs to make them identical again, but people are watching him now. Everyday, every hour, someone comes into his room to check up on him. The locks to his room are gone, his parents in a fit of extreme terror had even put up cameras in his room, he has no privacy anymore.

He smiles though, in his breakdown one good thing had developed something that he never wants to get rid of. He sees Kaoru. Not as if he saw a ghost, no he knows that this Kaoru isn't real, but it's still a friend, it's someone to pass time with, and it's someone who he can trust. It may not be real but its still Kaoru. But he can only see Kaoru in one place, and that is in the small broken glass that the maids had forgotten.

Hikaru stared at the cameras for a second before lifting up the glass, "hello old friend." He whispers brokenly.

_Hello, my egocentric friend, like my DVD I made especially for you? You did watch it didn't you?_

"Yeah, I did. It was tragic. Why do you ask?" Hikaru asked the mirror sadly waiting for the answer, even if he knew it would be coming out of his mouth.

"You seem sad. Why are you sad, you know how I hate seeing you sad?" The fake Kaoru asked alarmed, a small worried expression on his face.

"I am sad Kaoru. It's just been…man I can tell you what, cutting your nipples off really hurts, it still aches." Hikaru said, scratching his head and laughing slightly only to stop and hold his chest from the pain.

"I know koi. It hurts a lot. It will soon stop hurting, it stopped hurting for me." Kaoru explained laughing slightly.

"Of course you would feel no pain dear, you're dead." Hikaru answered shortly, tears willing up in his eyes again.

"Why you crying Hikaru? Being dead is a pleasure. What life would I have had if I stayed alive?" Kaoru asked, pointing a figure out at Hikaru, blinking at him.

"I…I don't know." Hikaru whispered defeated. Kaoru laughed.

"My life would have been filled with horror. I wouldn't be able to move past it Hikaru. You and I both know that. I wouldn't have the heart to live after what the man did to me. You saw it Hikaru, YOU saw what he did to me, how he used me, how he abused me. God Hikaru YOU saw him FUCKING me. He chopped off my penis Hikaru. My life was already ruined when he did that. I wanted to die." Kaoru nearly whispered before staring off to his right.

"But you tried to live, you struggled so hard."

"Not hard enough."

"Why did you come here?" Hikaru asked his reflection and Kaoru smiled.

"You were going to kill yourself. I couldn't let you do that. Not yet anyways."

"Not yet?" Hikaru asked in alarm.

"You need to do something for me first." Kaoru explained smiling.

"What?"

"You need to revenge me." Kaoru said darkly.

_Revenge, is that what you want now? Well then come on my secular friend, come and find me. Search me out, I'll be waiting. Waiting, lurking. If you want your revenge than try and get it. You will fell, they always fell. So come on my stodgy friend, come out and play with me. Please, I'm bored and my weapons are bloodless and they really lusts for yours. So come on Hikaru come and play with me. You bring your knives and I'll bring my guns, and we will see who is left standing when all of this is over. So come on you egocentric little fuck, let me butcher you._

"Why would I do that?" Hikaru asked confused yet the idea of revenge bought a tingling sensation that he hadn't felt in so long.

"Because I was all you ever had. Because I begged him for hours to let me go, for you, just for you. He laughed at me, said that he didn't care, that I was a fucking little WHORE and deserved to die. Why would you, attack a person for just calling me a name, but yet now that a guy killed me you are just going to let him go."

"Kaoru this isn't some jock from school, this is a murderer, a murderer that kills."

"Oh, so I see. You don't want to die, is that it? Sorry Kaoru, I loved you, we even fucked, but you don't matter as much as my own life does." Kaoru said angrily.

"No, no that was not what I meant…"

"Shut up Hikaru! The truth is I don't matter enough to you. Aren't I right?"

"Bullshit, look what I am doing to myself; I'm fucking killing myself here. Ask me when the last time I ate was?" Hikaru yelled and the Kaoru in the glass looked a little hurt.

"When did I eat last? What did I eat when I had my last meal? How about when the last time I breathed was or what was my last thought? I have been here for a whole month now Hikaru and you haven't asked me any of those questions, why?" Kaoru asked and when silence was met hissed in annoyance.

"I ate half a bag of chips remember? It was some kind of salt and vinegar, the taste was disgusting. Remember why I didn't have lunch? Because you wanted me to wait for the surprise, a feast you called it, and you wanted me to be hungry. Well, I was hungry. What was my surprise Hikaru? You might as well tell me now. I'll never get to experience it."

Hikaru throat was dry but still he muttered, "I…"

"You don't even remember anymore do you?" Kaoru asked softy before smiling, "would I have loved it?"

"Yes, you would have died in happiness."

"I…I never finished my project. I tried to…just couldn't…its ironic how homework killed me." Kaoru muttered softy before shaking his head, "it doesn't matter though Hikaru. I'm dead, he has my body…please don't let him abuse it even more? Please, just…kill him before he finds another victim. Just get him arrested, kill him, burn him, just stop him before he hurts anyone else."

"Kaoru…I'm not sure I can do that." Hikaru answered and his face crippled up when he saw the emotionless expression on Kaoru's face.

"Then it's true…I do belong to him." Kaoru muttered looking awkward, tears building in his eyes.

"No." Hikaru screamed.

_Yes, admit it. Admit the truth. You want to hit me, slap me, stab me, make me pay for what I did to your precious lover. Your lover, our lover, my lover. If he wasn't dead, if I would have kidnapped him, and gave you the address of where he is kept, would you come? If I was to tell you where his body is resting right now, at this second, would you still come? If I was to tell you my location, with your/our/my Kaoru, and told you to come by 6, would you come?_

"Yes, Kaoru, you are the most important person in the world to me. Beautiful, graceful, loving, you were…is still everything to me. I just don't have the strength."

"Neither do I Hikaru, look at me, I'm dead. He killed me." Kaoru whispered closing his eyes.

Hikaru laughed, "Then what makes you think I could do this?" Kaoru snapped open his eyes and he smiled sadly.

"You have always been stronger than me; you know that, I knew that. If anyone could stop him it's you. I…I…Hikaru please I never ask for much, just this once, please, for me. Just this one thing and then you don't have to do anything else. Please?" Kaoru was in tears now and Hikaru sighed.

"Okay."

_Great, I can't wait. I am so excited. So many ideas are running though my mind. This is so exciting._

"What…"Kyoya covered Mori's mouth with his hands watching the live feed from Hikaru's room.

"He's in some sort of a psychotic breakdown." Kyoya whispered to Mori taking his hands away. Mori looked sadly at the cameras, oh had the mighty Hikaru fell.

"He's talking to…Kaoru?" Hunny told Mori from his stool, staring at the deteriorating boy.

"When did this start to develop?" Mori asked collapsing on the stool nearest Tamaki.

"After his major breakdown." Kyoya unemotionally said even if his insides were aching from the pity he felt. No one should be in the state Hikaru was in, well for that matter no one should be in the state Kaoru was in either.

"God, so he created Kaoru because the real Kaoru is dead?" Mori stated the obvious, no one cared though, this conservation was just here to fill the silence.

"He needed Kaoru. Kaoru was the rational one, the one that thought everything though. It seems to me that Hikaru depended on Kaoru a lot, not only as a brother and a friend but as a counselor as well. When Hikaru wanted to ask Haruhi out whom did he ask? When Hikaru wanted to move away who did he ask for guidance? When he wanted to break up with Haruhi who did he go to for help? He went to Kaoru. I think that Kaoru was a lot to Hikaru, more than we knew, even more than Hikaru knew. I think that is why he is suffering so much. Everything in life he shared with Kaoru, asking permission, asking Kaoru if it was a good idea or not. You see in other words, without Kaoru, Hikaru is lost." Kyoya said though shaky lips that he struggled to hide.

"Than what will become of Hikaru?" Hunny asked resting his head on the counter. Kyoya had to take a shaky breath and closed his eyes calming himself down, trying to logically come up with an answer. He answered. "I don't know. I just don't know."

_Where am I Hikaru? Where am I? I'll give you a hint, its somewhere you been to before, somewhere you been to a lot. Where is it?_

"I don't know where _it _ishiding. Where is this bastard at?" Hikaru cursed, staring around his room moodily. Kaoru let out a frown.

"You ready this time? Are you ready to get your revenge, even if there is a chance of death?" Kaoru hissed.

"Yes."

"Then its time to listen to the recording underneath your bed." Kaoru said pointing toward the bed. Hikaru blinked and put the glass down crawling to the side of the bed and carefully reaching out his arms under the bed. He reached and patted the ground until it finally landed on a box. Closing his eyes he pulled the box out and stared at the two objects. The DVD and the recording. Two simple objects that gave him nightmares for months, closing his eyes again he clicked play.

_6 o'clock p.m. at the old corn factory, on the out squirts of town. Find me there June 30__th__. You will die when we meet.._

Hikaru frowned before shutting his eyes. Two weeks, he had to be in this misery for two whole weeks. He frowned and muttered, "I would happily sell my own sell to get my revenge." He than laughed shakily and stared up at the camera muttering over and over again, "June 30th, old corn factory, June 30th, old corn factory…"

* * *

Not my favorite chapter but it was the best I could do right now. Hikaru had a breakdown, gosh is he going to be stable enough to get his revenge…no. On another note, Kaoru may seem out of character here because it is Hikaru's own warped view of his brother and his guessing on how Kaoru would be acting…I just wanted to clarify this before I get complaints about how a dead person is out of character…

Okay Review Corner

KelseyLynn: Thank you for reviewing. I am working on a novel and its horror/ mystery so yep this is sadly my favorite genre. I do make good psychopaths which scares me because I shouldn't be able to make such psychopaths…in honestly I wanted to be a detective as a kid but decided when I was 14 I don't want to be dealing with rapists and murderers definitely because I am a petite girl and I don't want my life to be surrounded by the dark side of humanity. But still I read up on the big killers and they creeped me out way to much. Thank you again for your kind review.

Sunshine: I know that was brutal wasn't it. I almost censored some of the more disturbing scenes out but decided to leave it in because…that was what happened. Yep as you see from this chapt, Hikaru did watch this and didn't do very well after the tape…I think I tortured him a bit too much in this story.

Kyoko Momomiya: When I was writing this chapter I only did four paragraphs a day because I knew what I was going to have happened and I didn't want to freak myself out. Yep. I don't blame you for having to stop reading for a while before continuing, I had to do that with a movie I was watching once, I understand. I am so happy that I got Kyoya characterization correct, I was terrified of messing him up, because I am a emotional person I don't hide my feelings like he does, sort of…that is why I have him a lot in the story…to worry about getting his characterization correct. That was my favorite part…that part was at first longer but I didn't like it so I cut that part down.

-:Don't worry; some of my reviews are just plain stupid. No your reviews aren't bad. I know you want Hikaru to get a break; I am really putting him though hell, but I promise…he will get a break…eventually.

demon's lil angel: Thank you so much with the torture items, I have almost all of them planned. You put your characters thru hell too don't you? But yours are happy endings, which is good. Cause than you know that they surviving and going thru so much is worth it. Mine are just depressing. I have had people angry at me for how I ended my HP fic. Again thanks for the help. I will definitely surprise you with the combinations I chose.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 up and running...

Disclaimer: Ouran doesnt belong to me...it never will...sigh

* * *

_So I finally get to meet the famous Hikaru…_

Hikaru waited, a month of hell, but finally it was the day. The day his world would end. He already accepted it, his upcoming death; he just couldn't see it ending any other way. Yet he also accepted his want for revenge. He will get his revenge even if that meant killing both of them, the killer and himself. He would sacrifice his own body if that meant he could give Kaoru back his innocence. He would happily allow the bastard to ring his neck if that meant that he could stab the bastard in his chest.

The last month he had been sitting in silence, listening to his mom reading books outside his door, hearing his father bawling in the hallway. He heard the host club whispering, the maids scraping their feet, heard his mother sob and his father yelling. He was hurting them, he hated knowing how much pain he was causing them, but he honestly barely cared. Kaoru was the only person that mattered, Kaoru was the only one who he made sure he was always happy; Kaoru was the world to him.

Hikaru smiled down at the piece of glass, Kaoru was standing there, smiling, waiting. Hikaru lost his smile, Kaoru looked lustily at a knife in his hand muttering, "kill, kill…" it gave Hikaru the creeps. Hikaru looked back at the paper in his hands, books surrounding him, tear marks drowned the paper, the ink smeared from all the tears he shed while finishing the paper. The paper that was the beginning, the present, and the end of both of them, Kaoru and himself. He finished the last sentence, his hands shaking, his lips pale, but he finished it. He finally finished it. He stared at the clock, it was seven. An hour before school and school today he was going to, one last time.

Standing up Hikaru wiped a few tears off his cheek before heading to his bathroom; he needed to get ready for tonight. Took a shower, shaved for the first time in months, even fixed his hair. Grabbed one of the backpacks kicked into the closet, wiped off a few more tears, grabbed the paper and neatly and carefully slid it into his backpack, and then opened his door. The bright light of the hallway blinded him and he had to throw on his sunglasses.

He walked down the stairs slowly staring at the decorations that he never cared about, smiled at the banister that he was so lucky they had, both the twins would have died a thousand times as kids if it wasn't for the banisters. The sounds of mutterings didn't slow Hikaru down, nor did the presence of maids and butlers altered him any. It wasn't until he heard his mother calling his name that he paused. She was at the bottom of the stairs, hair half messy, eyes swelled and black with lack of sleep, and that hurt Hikaru, she shouldn't look like that. He closed his eyes trying not to look at her, if he did he would crack, it is so hard committing yourself to death with your mother standing in front of you. When she hugged him tightly he hugged her back drawing any since of comfort he could get from her. She was crying now and so was he and she was muttering, "baby, you had me so scared, I love you so much," and he was sobbing as he cried, "I love you too mother, I'm so sorry I scared you."

She was sobbing harder now as she kissed the top of his head and asked him, "what's with the backpack," and he froze. He wanted to tell her so much, where he was going, where she could find him in the morning but instead all he said was, "To school, I need to move on." He winced at his lie, feeling sick and he silently begged Kaoru to forgive him. She just started to cry harder and wrapped her arms around him.

"O…okay baby. If at any time you want to go home…"

"I'll call for a ride." Hikaru answered for her and she smiled.

"Yes…okay, can we eat dinner together, as if in a family, just for tonight…" She begged and Hikaru smiled sadly and tried to hold back his tears.

"Of course mom, I'll love that."

"Good, how about five then, I'll have the cooks make your favorite meal and everything, and maybe afterwards if you are up to it we can go to the theater. There is this great opera tonight and we haven't gone to the opera in so long…" She said and kept adding stuff on, Hikaru just wrapped his arms around her harder and muttered, "Sound great mother. I love you okay, I know I don't say that often enough but I really love you. Tell that to dad too okay?" Hikaru added and released her.

_Shut up you fucking asshole, I'm not here to talk…_

The time he spent in the limo was silent, staring at his mansion as he drove away from it, he shut his eyes and bit his hand to stop the tears and he whispered a goodbye to his home and his family he was going to leave behind.

The school looked different. He stepped out of his limo, hugging his backpack to his chest, walking toward the school, ignoring the whispers and laughs coming from his peers. It hurt, their innocent little whispers, but he tried his hardest not to let them drag him down. He had to stay positive, somehow, he needed to…he just wanted to shut them up. He pulled his backpack closer to him as he headed toward the school, ignoring the fact that the giant field that Kaoru and him would often spend a good portion of their lunch exploring was wiped clean and was fenced off.

He barely took another step when he heard a familiar cry and felt warm but soft arms wrap around him. He closed his eyes at the impact smelling the familiar scent. Haruhi. His eyes snapped open and he stared at her feeling her tears on his neck.

"Oh god Hikaru, you really scared me so much, I thought for sure you'll…" She blushed and Hikaru felt tears pile up. He didn't know how much he hurt everybody…he's only going to hurt them even more now. He just stood there, hands limp at his sides, eyes still clouded over, and she stood there shaking and trembling like a leaf.

"Why are you here anyways," she asked after she composed herself. He smiled, laughed brokenly, and then composed himself.

"To say goodbye…I'm never coming back and I just wanted to see it one last time." Hikaru said trying to control the sadness in his voice.

"Goodbye…Hikaru?"

"I think it would be better if I didn't come back here…it's just…how can I?" Hikaru whispered before sighing, "either way, this is the last time I will step foot in this school, so lets make the best of it." Hikaru added, dragging her with him.

They fell into a silence that worried Haruhi. Hikaru's head was down, and he was still hugging the backpack to his chest, his lip vibrating every few steps. Haruhi finally followed suit, looking down at the waxed floor, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. They met up with Tamaki on the stairs. The look of puzzlement and almost thankful expression was enough to make Haruhi smile and Hikaru feel even guiltier. When Tamaki hugged him he found himself almost deciding not to go tonight. Almost.

Tamaki was talking nonsense as the group headed to their first class, Hikaru barely listening and Haruhi agreeing and urging Tamaki to continue with his nonsense. They climbed up the stairs and that was when Hikaru started to have some problems. The walls were freshly painted, Hikaru knew why; the floor was scrubbed and scrubbed, lost its shine. Haruhi squeezed his arm for comfort leading him to their class. Hikaru was frowning now, kids whispering and pointing as they walked past, and Haruhi was whispering "forget them Hikaru." Hikaru let out a small sigh as he turned to climb to the third story but was instantly grabbed by both Haruhi and Tamaki.

"What gives?" He asked, not even hiding his stress, he shouldn't have come here, its just too painful.

"Third story is closed." Tamaki said sadly and Haruhi continued, "We are on the second story until they finish the new building."

"New building?" Hikaru asked confused, staring at the two.

"They decided not to open up the third story again. They didn't give a reason just that no one is allowed on the third story." Haruhi said sadly all the time thinking about their host club.

"What are they going to do with this building?" Hikaru asked dully.

"Its still going to be used…the first and second floors." Tamaki pointed out shrugging.

"They are going to board up the third story..."

"Yes but the new building is going to have better security system and everything. It's going to be safer." Tamaki whispered and than sadly laughed, "Come on this is too depressing, lets go to class."

Hikaru was still staring at the darkened staircase, he trembles as he saw the stain of blood, the puddle at the bottom of it…he shivers violently and skinny arms squeeze him.

"Come on Hikaru, let's go to class."

_That's really funny Hikaru because neither did I…._

Hikaru sighed, tapping on his desk, he could feel the eyes of his classmates on him, he didn't like all of the attention. The teacher too, the one who assigned the twins that dreaded history project kept staring at him too. Her eyes weren't like the eyes of his classmates, filled with interest; her green eyes were filled with sadness. Not pity, just sadness, and that alone intrigued Hikaru. He just kept staring at the teacher, ignoring the balled up paper being thrown at him from various places and the whispers and taunts from all around him. Haruhi though was having quite a harder time ignoring her classmates' rudeness. She was stuck tapping her pencil on her desk in irritability, her hands quickly becoming fists and she surely wanted to kick a couple of her classmates' asses…

She was so happy when the bell rang; she sprung up from her chair and glared at the passing classmates. Hikaru waited in his seat though, patiently, seemingly uncaring. He waited for all the students to leave, Haruhi still standing at her seat watching her friend. He quickly glanced up at her and she looked down. He sighed and grabbing his backpack walked straight up to the teacher. Haruhi watched him cautiously. Hikaru sighed and handed the teacher a bunch of papers. It was the project.

The teacher frowned at the paper almost looking at it in fear, and then ordered Haruhi to leave. She didn't leave at first but when Hikaru begged her to she did. She waited outside, the bells rang and she knew she should be in her next class but she didn't want to leave Hikaru by himself. It seemed forever before the door slams open and Hikaru darts out, the teacher calling out to him. Haruhi darted after her friend. She thanked god that the next class had already started, the only ones in the hall was Hikaru and her and so she couldn't lose track of him, she just couldn't. Of course when she ran down a corner she noted that she indeed did lose sight of Hikaru. She let out a breath of air and looked around, she had to find him.

_Why? Why did you choose him? Why did you do this to us? We never harmed you in any way. Why did you have to kill my Kaoru…_

Hikaru tiptoed up the wide staircase, staring up to the dark, there was no light on the third story, but Hikaru already suspected this. Why waste electricity when no one would use it? He wished he brought a flashlight now, if he would have known he was going to be in the dark…and his mind kept screaming how much Kaoru hated the dark.

He nearly tipped on the last stair; darkness surrounded him as he steadied himself. He gingerly took the last step, stepping onto the marble flooring of the third story. He took a deep breath as he searched his pockets for his cell phone. The cell phone gave him little light but it was still a light, it kept him out of the scary unknowingness of the darkness. He shivered as the light was bright enough to show some of the floor. He stopped and stared down, kneeling, his cell phone held directly above the floor. Kneeling, he was kneeling, and he almost collapsed but didn't, and he was kneeling, kneeling above…dark stains shined, shined off from the marble flooring, in almost a straight line, as if…someone was being dragged or…someone was scooting backwards…

Tears laced his eyes and he wiped at them madly as he fumbled with the phone…a large flash of light nearly blinded him, blinded him, and he blinked the lights away and held up the camera…the line of blood…the blood…the bloody line…continued…down the hallway, the blood shined like lava in the picture and Hikaru was suddenly standing up and backing up, he was backing up and he didn't know, Kaoru did the same mistake…the staircase behind him…he was backing up and didn't notice the staircase…the staircase was coming closer and he was still backing up, and he was horrified from the picture and was trying to back away from his brother's blood…and the edge was too close now and he was still stepping back…

Hikaru fell on his ass inches from the edge and he jumped up, he swore, just swore that someone or something just tripped him. He shook his head, and laughed nervously. He closed his eyes and collected himself before stepping forward again. He followed the line of blood, followed the blood to a wall that was covered in it, a perfect bloody handprint laid unhappily on the wall and Hikaru paused and put his hand on the handprint…it matched…Kaoru flashed though Hikaru's mind again and he ripped his hand away from the wall as if it was hurting him.

_He didn't want to be mine…_

Haruhi was a nervous wreck now, its been twenty minutes now and she couldn't find Hikaru anywhere and she was shaking because she was afraid that Hikaru might do something dreadful and she wondered what set him off, why he ran from the classroom like he did. She was confused, terrified, and held her cell phone close to her, Tamaki's number already set, all she needed to do was click call, she needed help on finding Hikaru.

She groaned and rested against a wall, her finger hovering above the call button, her face green, she closed her eyes and groaned, her fingers still hovering. For some reason she just couldn't click call. Small fingers tapped on her shoulder and she screamed and turned to the person ready to yell at them but she found only Hunny. Hunny was just staring at her in alarm, asking her what was wrong and she didn't mean to tell him but she did, "I cant find Hikaru." Hunny nodded, bit his lip.

"Where did you last see him?" Hunny asked slowly, showing once again his maturity that many people tended to forget about.

"It was…" Something clicked in Haruhi's brain and suddenly she turned around and ran. Hunny running after her asking what's wrong, but she was already running up the darkened staircase, already knowing where Hikaru would be. She wondered why she didn't think of this before.

_Yours? Why would he want to be yours? You are probably the most fucked up bullshited asshole that I ever met. I wouldn't be yours in a thousand years; Kaoru wouldn't be yours in a million years…_

Hikaru glared at the poster…full of blood, his brother's blood. The poster mocked him, "fucking SAW poster," he hissed. The fucking poster 'there will be blood' and Hikaru was glaring angrily at the fucking poster. He hissed and scratched at the poster, ripping apart Jigsaw's face but instead of making him feel better it made him just feel worse.

"My brother is fucking dead and I fucking made him watch Saw, a movie that he fucking hated with all of his might, and he is fucking dead. Stupid, stupid Hikaru, look at what you did. Why did you have to force him to watch that movie, why did you set up that fucking surprise, why did you fucking ask him to stay at school? Everything that happened was your fucking fault. You caused your own brother's death." Hikaru screamed at himself, dropping to his knees, "it's your fault, he's not here anymore and it's all your fault."

He was still leaning against the wall when Haruhi and Hunny finally found him, his face resting against a large bloodstain, his hands still gripping the ripped poster, his eyes swollen and red. Haruhi just collapsed down next to him and Hunny stood there flashlight shining at the bloody wall. Haruhi wrapped her arms around Hikaru and Hikaru rested his head against her shoulders and she rubbed his shoulders. Hunny shined the flashlight down the hallway to where the blood disappears inside a classroom. Hikaru followed the light, shaking slightly and roughly shoved Haruhi away from him. He was mumbling something underneath his breath as he stopped before the classroom; it was so dark, too dark. He held back a whisper as he stepped inside, Hunny and Haruhi following him at a safe distance.

_I don't want you, only him, you don't deserve him, you never did. You just held him back, like the twin of my first victim held him back. Left him in hell, drinking and wasting his life away. You were holding Kaoru back too, failing his classes, wouldn't let him finish his project. He could have been so much more than what you let him be. He could have had had an amazing life, he and I could have been wonderful lovers, but you had him brainwashed. 'Save me, please save me, I can't leave Hikaru alone,' he pleaded. I told him I loved him, I promised him an excellent life; all I ask in return is that he loves me. He said no, he said he fucking loved you. He said he loved his twin, just like my first victim said. So I had to kill him, I just had to. If I would have let him live, you would have kept on ruining his life. I didn't want that to happen to him. Don't you see I had to kill him…_

Hunny shined the light though the room, instantly he wished he didn't. The room was disturbing. A dried puddle of blood, chairs were left knocked over, blood smeared across a wall, where a bullet laid in the wall. Hikaru collapsed to his knees, staring at the torture scene, it was the same place where the bastard raped his brother, castrated him. He took a deep breath and he knew it was coming, he knew it was coming and here it comes…he let out a sob and he was suddenly smooched in between two bodies, and he kept on sobbing and Hunny and Haruhi were slowly rocking him, and Hikaru was staring at the camera holder that that bastard used…another sob wrecked his body and another and another and soon he couldn't tell if the tear racing down his face was Haruhi's, Hunny's, or his.

_You shouldn't of done that, He was mine, do you hear me you fucker, he was fucking mine. Not yours, not anyone else's, just fucking mine. I never held him back; you are fucking out of your mind. You had no right…you had no right to do what you done…he was so fucking innocent and he was all I had. Without him I am not even alive, and you…why? He was everything to me and you…I loved him, I love him, god I fucking loved him so much…_

Hikaru had fallen asleep, Haruhi was watching him, he looked unhappy even in his sleep. Hunny was flashing the flashlight on and off, silent, both of them were silent. What do you say…what do you say when one of your dearest friends had lost someone so important to them that they are destroying themselves just so they can be with that person again? Haruhi smiled sadly at Hunny and Hunny just stared back, Haruhi dropped her smile. The chime of the bells alerted both of them that school had ended. They spent most of the day in this hellhole. The bell also woke Hikaru up. Hikaru's eyes grew large as he looked at his watch. Suddenly he darted from Haruhi's arms muttering apologies. Haruhi jumped up too grabbing a hold of Hikaru once more. Hikaru roughly pushed her away from him and darted toward the stairs, his mind kept screaming, and 'its time.' Somehow he could almost hear Kaoru whispering, "get him. Chop his dick off, suffocate him, just kill him."

He was in the dark and he couldn't see and how he managed to make it down the staircase without falling was beyond him. All he knew was that his eyes hurt being in the light and a couple of students looked at him in concern as he continued to dart to the front door. The same students were surprised even more when Haruhi and Hunny both ran down the stairs running toward the same exit.

_I hate to say this to you Hikaru but love means shit. Love does nothing but bring pain. I did your brother justice. I saved him from this corrupt world. I saved him, I saved my love. Don't you see I only helped him in the end, he is now in peace, see what I did for him? You should be thanking me Hikaru…_

Haruhi cursed as she lost sight of Hikaru as she ran into the courtyard. There were so many students and she couldn't seem to find the ginger/brown haired boy anymore. She pushed though some students trying to see if she could locate her friend when Hunny called out to her. She ran to where Hunny was, pushing students out of her way, she could see Hunny jumping up and down, pointing at…Hikaru. He was heading off to the woods, riding on a…bicycle. She frowned, she didn't even know that Hikaru owned a bicycle; she didn't even know that he knew how to ride a bike. She held her breath, a bad feeling coming over her, but Hunny was calling her again. She turned to Hunny to see him…he was picking the locks of two bikes. Her eyes grew large as he unlocked the locks

"Come on, we need to follow him." Hunny commanded, noticing Haruhi's shocked expression.

"When did you ever learn how to…"

"Doesn't matter come on he is getting away." Hunny commanded as he sat on the bike.

Haruhi stuttered, "Hunny this is wrong." Hunny laughed and nodded, "We'll return them." Haruhi was about to say something when someone screeched, "hey those are our bikes." Haruhi twisted around seeing two girls running toward them. Hunny screamed, "go." Haruhi was suddenly on the bike, peddling as fast as she could go. The two managed to escape though the forest, all the while following Hikaru, who seemed to be peddling twice as hard.

_Thanking you…I should be thanking you? No, I will not thank you. I am going to fucking ring your neck._

Haruhi stared at Hunny as they stood by the door of the old factory. Hikaru has gone inside thirty minutes ago. Hunny bit his lip and Haruhi blinked as she slowly opened the door. Instantly voices insulted both their ears and their breathing stopped when they heard what was being said.

"Kill me; you think you can kill me."

"Yes, I am going to rip all your organs out." Haruhi and Hunny both shook, that was Hikaru speaking.

"Fine Hikaru, then do it. Kill me, ring my neck, smoother me, shoot me like I did to your fucking little brother. Come on, try it." Haruhi heard what sounded like a punch and then a loud scream. Hunny and her both jumped and Haruhi quickly texted Tamaki of her whereabouts and to call the police. Another piercing scream and both of them stupidly rushed though the doors. They were shocked at what they found in the inside.

A gun was pointed at Hikaru's jaw; a hand was in his hair pushing his head up. Another arm was wrapped around Hikaru's chest, holding the boy down against another body.

"Shut the door," the man ordered and when they didn't he rammed the gun against Hikaru's ear, "shut the fucking door or Hikaru here gets it."

* * *

Cliffhanger, I love them don't you?

Okay…so it looks like two to three more chapters depending on how detailed I want to make it but I have a question for you all. I am thinking about what I should do for my next fic. And so I am wondering what genre should I do, I have ideas for all genres, but I want to know which one or ones people would be interesting in reading. The genres are comedy, romance, horror, supernatural, angst, drama, tradegy…like I said I have plenty of ideas for all of the genres but I'll like to know what genre I should do. I could be working on two stories at the same time so thanks.

Okay review corner: I cant believe I got 60 reviews so far. Thank you everyone who reviews and everyone who favorited my story. You all are so amazing. Please keep reviewing. I know it takes time but writing a chapter takes alot more time than a review. SO keep it up.

Demon's little angle: What's Gaia? That probably answers your question. No, I have myspace and like two hotmail accounts, and that's pretty much it. Your story seems good, it was interesting. I love good dark stories, yours intrigued me so I say do it. Yeah, I noticed I tend to be a little harsh on Kaoru…probably because he reminds me of me and so I can guess how he could react a little bit more than Hikaru who is more of a challenge. Thanks for the sinnulust comment, I usually on oneshots will shy away from names because I just hate writing them…I'm happy you got it. Many people confuse the princess and the maiden. Maiden was Haruhi, princess is Kaoru. Our suffering Reality was just…I watched a weird movie that had nothing to do with the story but the weirdness rubbed off on me and Our suffering Reality happened. Tell me, do you think Hikaru was really abusing Kaoru or was it just about the twins' destroyed relationship?

Kyoko Momomiya: Thanks, I still got shivers from Kaoru in the last chapter, I don't know I still cant see him ordering his twin to kill anyone…this was really fun to write. I used to read JTHM but than my mom found them and threw this away because according to her the comics are disturbing. I love the hell in the comics though…I laughed so hard. I would have still guess, but then I tend to get disappointed a lot in movies and books because I wanted something to open and another thing happened. Liked in Elsewhere=I wanted Sarah to friend her best friend alive…I actually cried when she learned about her friend's death.

Sunshine: It didn't end while…maybe it did as he suspected. Kaoru and Hikaru spent sixteen maybe fifteen years with really just the two of them, even without incest, they bond has to be incredibly strong. And they seem to depend on each other quite a lot, even after the host club, and so I can't see Kaoru's death without Hikaru totally breaking down, again without the incest. With the incest and…I was reading in my psychology book about these two twins who were in a incestuous relationship and they were so far away from everyone else and so the nurses told one of the twins that the other died to see what the other would do and he almost killed himself 5 times before the nurses decided it was to dangerous to continue. But they did the same experiment on the other twin and he only tried to kill himself three times. Turns out that the second twin was the one that the first twin would tell everything to and was his mentor and psychologist and everything so the first twin lost it while the second twin was able to calm down a little. So I believe that Kaoru did mean that much to Hikaru since Hkaru always came to him to help but Kaoru didn't always came to Hikaru to help.


	11. Chapter 11

This lovely manga and anime does not belong to me, I'm sorry.

Warning: I hate writing these because I am afraid that this alone will frighten people away but here it is. Torture. You know you want to read.

* * *

Haruhi shut the door, Hunny locked the door, and Hikaru just glared at them. Haruhi quickly threw her arms around her shorter friend and pulled him behind her. The masked man laughed, the glare of the knife blinding the two frightened teens standing next to the door.

"Thank you now please, step away from the door." The man ordered, scrapping the knife against Hikaru's neck, drawing blood. It was just a warning but the sight of blood filled Haruhi with a sense of dread so powerful that she nearly fainted. Hunny was glaring at the hooded figure holding Hikaru to him, trying to think of a way out of this.

"Get out of here." Hikaru ordered, hissing as the knife cut into his shoulder. Hikaru bit his lip but stayed determined, "this isn't your fight. Get the fuck out of here." Haruhi bit her lip looking from Hikaru to the criminal.

"If you don't get over here in a count of ten I will kill him. One." The criminal hissed. Haruhi shivered but took a step forward, Hunny stayed where he was.

"No Haruhi go back." Hikaru screamed, trying to pry the arm that was holding him still, off of him. The arm wouldn't budge.

"Two." Haruhi stepped forward again, Hunny, with one last look at the door took a step forward.

"No, go back, go back, please let them go." Hikaru begged, the criminal ignored him.

"Three." Haruhi gave a sorry expression to Hikaru and continued to step forward; she was less than a foot away from them. Hikaru's breathing caught in his throat, he didn't want his friends to get hurt. He stopped trying to pry off the arm that was around his neck and instead found its way in his pocket. He instantly felt the cold handle of his army knife. Closing his eyes he yanked the knife out of his pocket and stabbed the criminal in his side. He expected the criminal to scream and release him…The criminal just smiled and pulled the knife out of his side. Hikaru felt hands grip both sides of his shirt and he blinked before the handle of a gun hit him harshly against the side of his head. He collapsed on the floor, the only thing he heard was screaming and painful yelps.

_The criminal stood up, pulling up his zipper and pushing his shirt into his pants once again; blood was smeared on the criminal's pants and on the arms of the sweater. Kaoru stayed in a hunched up position, wheezing, shaking, mouth open in shock. The criminal kicked the boy in his side before kneeling on a nearby desk, watching as Kaoru finally managed to turn around, getting to his knees. Blood dripped from Kaoru's mouth and he coughed as dizziness overcame him. The criminal waited to see what Kaoru would do next. Kaoru just whimpered, knees shaking so much that he nearly collapsed two times but eventually Kaoru bit his lip and put one hand in front of him. The criminal raised an eyebrow as he watched Kaoru trying to crawl; he smiled darkly when Kaoru collapsed back to the ground. He stood up casually and kicked Kaoru in his side again. The teen just yelped._

Blinding light, a scream, a laugh, nausea rising, eyes dilating, eyelids closing…the sound of a slap, eyes widening, a sharp pain. Dizzy now, flying now, hit a stone wall, collapse to the ground, eyes closed, breathing hitched…

Eyes lids flickering, the feeling of claustrophobia set in. More screams, the sounds of leather strips being tightened. Nose is dripping, drip, drip, drip. Lightheaded, droopy, an ill feeling, a painful yelp, terrified pleads. Eyes open, blurry figures, airway tightens, a feeling of shock and horror.

One hand hanging way above his head, one foot was stretched so much that it shook; the other leg was stretched outward, as if in a kick. Chains, chains held his limbs in place. His other arm was stretched outwards; the bounding squeezed his elbows, the rest of the arm was hanging. The position hurt him, it hurt him badly. He let a groan escape his mouth as he looked around trying to locate his friends. He found them.

Haruhi was hanging off priers, her wrists tied to the priers above her head; her body was slumped, her legs hanging an inch above the floor. She was unconscious, head slumped downwards, small patches of blood stained her clothing and Hikaru hoped that it was his blood that was smeared on her clothing.

Hunny was tied to a metal bed, cold sweat on his forehead. He was nearly naked, only his boxers stayed on, but somehow Hikaru knew that the bastard wasn't interested in any of them like that. In fact, Hikaru had the feeling that by the end of this they would all be naked. Hikaru leaned his head back, resting it against the wall, and trying to pretend like he was somewhere else, anywhere else.

Soon light spread in the room and Hikaru looked toward the door where the criminal was standing. He closed his eyes not wanting to deal with him at the moment but than a loud noise caused him to jump and open his eyes. He looked back at the guy again noticing a bell in his hand. The man laughed, throwing the bell against the wall and shutting the door behind him.

"Good evening my new friends. Are you ready to play yet?" The man asked and Hikaru looked at Haruhi who was blinking and looking around to Hunny who was struggling against the straps that held him down. The man smiled at his captives before resting against the wall.

The man pulled out a knife and put it against the wall. He pointed than to Haruhi, "as the only woman here you tell me when you stop." The man said before digging the knife though the wall, making a series of circles in one circle, the sound so dreadfully squeaky; it made all three captives squeal.

"Stop." Haruhi finally got out.

"Good okay and now you," he pointed to Hunny, "chose a number one though three." Hunny glared at him, breathing shallow but he managed to whisper, "two." The man smiled pointing a finger at Haruhi again. Okay thanks, I made five circles, and he said two, so that means I start counting with you." He said laughing crazily

"Okay one," he pointed at Haruhi, "two," Hunny, "three," Hikaru, "four," Haruhi again. He started to jump up and down and clapped his hands toward Hunny, "it looks like you're my first costumer." Hikaru shook and his eyes got big as he shook his head.

"No, please, leave him alone. Take me instead." Hikaru pleaded and the criminal just shook his head, "don't worry I'll get to you soon enough. Right now, I need the woman to pick a number from one to three. If she doesn't give a number I will do option 4 which would instantly kill the 'innocent' one."

"Two. Haruhi shouted, eyes large, feeling sick to her stomach. The man laughed again roughing up Hunny's hair before walking over to a drawer.

"Ahh, the four sided knife, how perfect for this little introduction." The man said before pulling out a knife that made Haruhi open her mouth in horror and Hunny to try to struggle out of the strips that held him to the bed again. Hikaru's breathing quickened as the guy came up to Hunny, knife in hand.

The man laughed, "Okay 'innocent' boy where on your body should I use this wonderful instrument on?" Hunny glared at the man and the man giggled once again.

"Sorry, I usually don't have guests come here without my permission. I didn't have any plans for any of you. Usually I know the person well enough where I have devices planned for them already and I can go right into the fun without having to make up ideas." The man told the three captives and while Haruhi and Hunny stared at him in shock, Hikaru just glared at him angrily.

"You rape all your victims too?" Hikaru said before spitting at the man. The man just looked at Hikaru with a bored expression and rolled his eyes.

"No, each of my subjects are unique. If I raped everybody I kidnapped, I wouldn't get the satisfaction I get from it now. I only rape the girlish, weak, and beautiful boys and girls who I know I can control. It won't be fun raping someone like you, who is selfish, rude, mean. No people like you don't break like the weak ones do, like your brother. I tasted his lost innocence, I felt it when I broke him, if I was to rape you, you would break too but it's not the same. When you break someone and you really break them, your organism just increases, and their broken face shriveled up to a cry, pain erupting though that little mouth…"

"Shut up." Hikaru screamed and the guy laughed again, "What? You don't like me talking about rape. Okay, how about I tell you how tight he was, I felt like I was fucking a vacuum hose, my penis was just glued against the sides of his hole, man you have no idea how wonderful that felt. Definitely when you get the blood coming and you can feel it and it just is sloppy and you can hear the liquid slopping around as you keep grinding that little tight hole. And then there comes a time where he couldn't even scream anymore, just moaned, little yelping like moans. And him, all sweaty, man how much more beautiful could he be. Trashing on the floor, sweat making his hair stick to his head, and of course those wide beautiful pain filled eyes pleading with you…"

"Shut the fuck up." Hikaru screamed trying to get out of the handcuffs. The criminal laughed before turning to the other two victims, they both looked confused.

"Oh, he didn't introduce us, did he? I'm the one who made a bitch out of your little friend. Kaoru, I was the person who killed him. Okay now that I introduced myself to you its only fair to know your names, what are your names?" He asked and than laughed.

"It doesn't really matter, its better that I don't know your names. It makes everything so much easier." He said staring at the knife in his hands and than a smile rose to his face.

"You, when I was watching you at your little clothier version of a stripper club, you always played like you were a child. Aren't kids supposed to be the most innocent of all humans? But like a child you never stopped speaking so it seems fair that if I was to cut you anywhere it would be your cute little mouth. What do you say?" The guy asked, belly rolling with the laughter that he didn't even attempt to hide.

Hunny shook his head but the man held his chin in place with his hand, crushing against his cheeks until Hunny was forced to open his mouth. The man looked at the other two captives before telling them, "depending on how deep I go and how quickly I go, I can either just hurt him or really just totally fuck him up." The man said raising the blade, Hikaru immediately shut his eyes not wanting to see his friend being attacked. The sounds of horror coming from Haruhi and the wail of pain coming out of Hunny were enough to give him a feeling of complete terror. Hunny's screams seemed to stay at a high pitch for the longest time but finally it dulled. Hikaru's eyes snapped open, heart beating too fast, way too fast and he reluctantly turned to his friend afraid that he would be dead. Hunny was still alive but blood was just oozing out of his mouth, the cut marks went out to the middle of his cheeks, giving him a permanent demented smile. Haruhi was kicking at the poles she was tied to, kicking and swaying trying to escape, and Hikaru was stuck staring at the bastard. The bastard was just patting Hunny on his shoulder, like a friend would be and Hunny was still screaming, pain, shock, and horror ripe in his little eyes. Hunny was crying now, his arms twitching as they try to find their way to his face but the leather straps kept them strapped to the sides of the bed.

The bastard kept asking, "Aren't we having fun yet?"

_Kaoru laid where he collapsed, his mind kept screaming at him to get up, to escape, but his body just seemed to have had enough. He just tried to keep taking in deep, steady breaths, knowing that eventually a janitor or someone will walk into the room and find him. He just had to stay alive. Stay alive to find Hikaru, Hikaru will make it better, he would save him. Hikaru…Kaoru counted to three before finding his way back to standing on all fours. He wasn't going to die, not when Hikaru needed him so much. Every time he took a step though it was like crawling on a dried up river of nails, his body was aching, and he felt sharp unlivable pain in his lower back and his legs were shivering and sweat formed on his hairline. He was exhausted and by the time he got to the door he couldn't do anything but collapse, one hand struggling to find the doorknob, his other hand covering his mouth as he had another coughing fit. His hand barely brushed against the door knob when a knife found its way into his left shoulder. He screamed in agony and the man just dragged him back to the center of the room. He punched Kaoru against his side of his head and again and again until Kaoru just laid there._

"_Kaoru, tell me sweetheart, do you know what the European punishment for someone who practiced incest was during the 18__th__ century?" Kaoru just stared unfocusedly at the wall, his eyelids kept trying to close._

"_You don't know, oh baby, it's a fun punishment, you'll love it. Oh don't start crying again baby, you have to be punished. I can't let you practice something so immoral and sick without some form of punishment. Now can I?" He asked hands in his pockets, kicking the naked boy in his hips and receiving a small shriek in return. Kaoru tried to focus all of his attention on controlling his breathing but his eyes found its way to the clock, its been two hours already, why hadn't Hikaru saved him already? Kaoru bent his head and shut his eyes but was immediately slapped. Kaoru just looked tiredly up at his torturer. The torturer smiled and bent down to capture the boy's mouth once again._

"_Baby, you can't sleep yet. We only have two more hours with each other. We have to make them count." He said as he trailed kisses down the side of Kaoru's face. Kaoru just laid there eyes hazed over, all of his attention was on trying to even out his irregular intake of breathes._

"We are really having such a great time aren't we?" The clothed man said throwing the knife against the floor and marching up to Haruhi.

"Lets see, how old is your mom dear?" He asked Haruhi and she just shivered and lowered her head, refusing to meet the bastard's eyes. Okay fine, let's say just for the hell of it its 46. So if we go on even and odd, 46 are even therefore if you are one, than Hikaru is two. Two is an even number so it looks like my best friend gets to be my next costumer." The bastard said before leaving the room. Haruhi and Hikaru exchange frightened expressions. Their fear only advanced greater when the man came back in, heavy gloves on his arms, safety glasses on his eyes, a big pot in his hands. Hikaru's eyes went wide when the man put the pot on the floor next to Hikaru and went nose to nose with the younger man.

"I had this planned since the beginning Hikaru. I am going to really enjoy this." The man said pleasingly, mixing the liquid with a heavy metal soup mixer. The man continued, "Do you know what this is Hikaru? Its acid, don't worry I mixed it with water, diluted it. It's enough to cause you pain and cause chemical burning but it won't be as bad as it would have been. It won't kill you. Come on Hikaru, don't start shaking, this is nothing. People get this done everyday and lives." The man said, smiling lovingly at Hikaru. Hikaru gave him a sly smile before spitting at him. He was backhanded before the bastard bent down and picked up a spoonful of acid.

"It only takes this much, just this little…" He poured the acid on his arm, Hikaru let out a blood turning scream, and the pain…the pain was just too much. He felt like someone lit his arm on fire and the fire just cut though his skin, reaching his bone, and it hurt and it was too painful and he just wanted it to stop. He didn't realize how his breathing quickened, or how his chest was rising and falling faster than it ever did before. The man was just laughing, watching the younger man struggle against his chains, watch as his head twists and turned, hitting the wall behind him.

"Now this…this my dear, is just going to hurt like shit." He said picking the whole bucket up. Hikaru's eyes widened and he shook his head, tears escaping; he didn't know it would hurt as much as it did. Hikaru shut his eyes tightly as the man grabbed a hold of the bucket with both hands. He tensed when he heard the familiar sound of splashing. Immediately agonizing pain crumpled him. When his arm started to burn, the pain leaving him breathless he snapped his eyes open. The man was holding onto the bottom of the bucket, laughing at Hikaru. Hikaru was now trashing about, sweat mixing with tears, mixed with blood caused from biting his lips. He grasped, spasms ran though his body and he couldn't seem to scream loud enough, "stop it, please stop this." His pleas were matched with the pleas of Haruhi and of Hunny's. Tear marks stained both their faces, and their wide terrified eyes stayed glued with Hikaru's who was just staring at them, trying to tell them how sorry he was for bringing them into this.

The pain intensified and Hikaru just collapsed against his chains, staring up at the ceiling, praying that the pain would stop, praying that his friends don't die. The sound of the pan hitting the floor didn't even register to Hikaru as he just tried to make the pain go away.

_Another kick, this time in the small of his back. Kaoru groans, hissed, the cold ice floor sent shivers down his naked body, and Kaoru whimpered._

"_I'll ask you again, do you know what torture devices they used on people who practiced incest and homosexually?" Kaoru groaned, barely able to lift his head off the cold unforgiving floor. No, he did not know, and he really didn't want to know. He knew however that he would have no choice._

_Another kick, this time on his stomach, a dusty bloody footprint was left from the boot. Kaoru groaned again, rolling to his side and drawing his knees up to his chest, whimpering and groaning. The man, "So don't know huh, well…want to find out?" Kaoru hissed trying to get on his knees again, he had to escape, just had to escape…old horror movies like Saw flashed in his mind, of the person who sawed his own leg off and dragged himself out of the room…Kaoru thought that was painful…this was excruciating painful. He wondered how that character was able to drag himself, trying to escape, Kaoru was unsure if he could manage to even get to his knees. The man pulls out an object from behind his back, it looked like…it looked like a sprinkler, like a priest would use…he doubted that holy water was in there._

_The man smiled staring lovingly at the sprinkler, "this isn't the object that I was talking about before. This works though." Kaoru's eyes widened in horror and he found himself on his knees and hands, feeling exhausted but he was up, he stretched his arms forward and start to move his knees when a weight crushed his arm to the floor, another weight landed on his back, slamming him into the ground again. His head hit the floor harshly, a crack was heard, and Kaoru's eyesight was hindered as nausea overcame him. The man just laughed, shaking the sprinkler over the arm. Kaoru was suddenly wiggling from beneath the guy, painful gasps, and painful screams erupted out of his mouth. Boiling water erupted from the sprinkler, burning his arm. The man just laughed, "Boy, back in the medieval times, boiling lead was placed in this device. Boiling water is much better than lead, don't you think?"_

"_Please, let me go." Kaoru hissed, groaned, whimpered. His arm was in so much pain, and he looked at the arm where 2__nd__ degree burns shined. He bit his lip as tears raced down his face. He whispered over and over again as the guy sprinkled more boiling water over his stomach and chest, "Hikaru find me, please Hikaru save me. Hikaru please find me, Hikaru I don't know how much longer I can stay alive." The man just kept laughing as he sprayed more boiling water over the boy._

"Leave him alone you fucker."

Hikaru was barely conscious, his arms just covered in sores and chemical burns. He wasn't looking to good, his skin was pale and sweat just drenched his body, his shirt sticking to him. The guy turned around, staring at the person who spoke, smiling at the girl who stared back at him in both anger and fear. The man smiled, walked up to her grabbing her head. With one quick move he hit her head on the side of the pole, knocking her unconscious. When she woke up, dazed and confused, she found herself tied down to the floor. She tried to lift her arms and legs but of course the bounding was too good to allow her movement.

She looked over at Hikaru, he was unconscious, his arm just…it sickened her. Hunny was awake though, his permanent smile creeping her out and he closed his eyes and rested his head back on his bed. He spoke, "we're going to die." She said nothing, there was nothing to say. She rested her head on the stone floor, her back ached from the pointy parts of the stony panel that poking her in the back. She smiled as she noticed the guy was gone, she closed her eyes, allowing herself to go back to sleep, wondering in the back of her head if Tamaki got the message or not. If he did…they were saved. If not…she doubts it matters one way or the other, they are all dead anyways.

Pounding made her jump and she stared at the door, where someone was knocking on the door. She bit her lip, its Tamaki, they are saved. A voice screamed though the door, sounding like Tamaki, "Haruhi, are you in there?" Haruhi cried with relief, her boyfriend was here; her boyfriend will save them all.

"We are in here." She screamed, waking up Hunny who smiled in excitement. The door opened and someone was running its way inside and both Hunny and Haruhi were yelling at him to hurry. The person ran into the room…it wasn't Tamaki. Haruhi's smile fall, Hunny's screams died in his throat, and they both closed their eyes. It was the killer.

The killer was jumping up and down and then stopped shaking his head at his captives, "what, no excitement? Gosh…well I'm happy to see you at least."

He came in with a bunch of objects in his hands. Planks of wood and cords. Haruhi frowned as he bent down next to her legs, letting go of the objects. She jumped when he placed a hand on her leg. Fear made her shake, as he put two planks on either side of her right foot, up to about two feet above her knee. He then tied the wood pieces together with the cord. He did the same thing with her left leg. The planks of wood fit smugly against her legs, and she noticed the wedges in between the planks of wood. She felt her breathing cease and she started to struggle, but it was already too late.

"Young lady, I was going to let you walk out of here with nothing else but bruises, but since you felt the need to cuss at me and call me a bastard. Well…you are just as bad as these boys. He turned away and went to a cabinet and she watched as she unlocked the door, and pulled out a hammer and another device.

"This my dear is a hammer, you already know this," he said showing Haruhi the whether bloody tool. She turned away from it in disgust.

"Now, this my dear is called a cat's paw. See, it's almost like a garden rake, except for its smaller, sharper, and its curved more, like a cat craw. What do you think this is used for?" He asked and she just trembled and looked away. Ignore it, just keep ignoring the objects.

He pouted, "Fine, we will just have to find out for ourselves. Firstly though…" He started and finished by raising the hammer. She froze and was already screaming when the hammer was lowered. It smashed against one of the wedges in the wood. She screamed bloody murder as she heard the sound of bone cracking and wood creaking. He raised the hammer again, hitting the same wedge. He hit the wedge again and again until her skin surrounding the wedge was purple and dark red, and he heard the popping of joints and bones. He raised the hammer to the knee and Haruhi shook, screaming, pleading, but the man smashed the hammer down on her knee. She squealed, a nasally scream that made Hunny tear up and try to get out of his bounding harder. The hammer was smashed against her knee again. The bone smashed and the pain was painted on her face. Red, her face was, blinded by her own tears, voice going out. It continued for about a hour, the hammer crushing his bones up and down her legs. Then it stopped. The man stepped back, the flesh, what you could see, was purple and flattened. The hammer was dropped, the man slowly picked up the cat's paw.

"If I took off the boots, your legs will be just loose skin. So until I need your legs I will leave the boots on. Now, though, I have something else for you." He said, picking up the Cat's Paw.

"Now, if the paw is as sharp as they promised me when I purchased this then it should be sharp enough to go though the first two layers of epidermis. Skin, in case you haven't been in Biology. I brought this nice little device about four years ago but none of my victims were right for this. So you will be the first person to use this." He told her and she glared at him.

She jerked, trying to break her bounding as he dug the Cat's Paw into her right arm. She hissed as it pierced her skin. She screamed when he sorry dragged the Paw down her arm, her skin peeling off of her.

_Kaoru put his hands in front of his face as the guy wacked Kaoru in his face with the sprinkler. Kaoru whimpered, the metal spikes tearing holes in his cheek. He groaned in agony as the sprinkler was bought down on his face again, hitting his nose. The crack that he heard paralyzed him and he shook as the man brought down the sprinkler the third time getting a short whine out of the shorter and younger guy._

"_Are you ready for more fun?" The man hissed and Kaoru burst out in tears and pleaded with him to let him go. The man just hit him across his head again with the sprinkler._

"Are you ready for more fun, you sick mother fuckers?" The man asked the group of passed out teens. He just broke out a laugh and looked at the semi-conscious teens.

* * *

Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review!! Please Review! OH MY GOD, I thought I would never finish this chapter. Okay, so it's about 11:38 PM and I have only gotten about ten hours of sleep in about five days, so I'm so exhausted. If there are tons of grammar errors or something tell me so I can beta it some more. How did I do with the torture, was it boring, unrealistic, or too nice? There are two more chapters and the next two will have some of the top 12 most dreadful torture devices. Did I do good with the torture in this chapter?

Review Corner:

Sunshine: Thanks for reviewing. I understand I once went a whole week away from the computer. Umm…I have a new fic out already called "Lets Play a Game," which is a slasher/horror fic and I am also writing a comedy fic surrounding the whole host club. No problems, I like receiving questions and being able to respond so no problems.

QueenofSpades: You get your comedy fic, this is good so people won't just box me in as being only a horror writer. I want to be able to write a good comedy, horror, romance, kids even, etc…

Kyoko Momomiya: I did do that on purpose, I'm evil. Don't worry about Hikaru, he will get what he deserves, but I'm not done with him yet. Yes, I agree with you, but I promise the ending will be what is to be expected although I could change it in the last second depending on my mood.

demon's lil angel: I will try that website thing you want me to try but the reason I hadn't yet was because I just got done with summer session of my college and I was working wednes, thurs, fri, and sat at a firework stand, so I am just too worn out. But I will. I had to add the SAW poster in, I started with the SAW theme and everything here is…it goes in a circle almost, SAW in the beginning of the story means they has to be something like SAW at the end, just tries in everything in the story because everything I wrote down is important or a foreshadowing or even a metaphor. Our Suffering Reality was figurative, but I wont it in a way where people can see what they want to see, aka, a abusive relationship or just twins losing their closeness. Yeah, my oneshots are mostly weird ones like that, I don't write names on oneshots, just try to describe the characters and hope that the descriptions are enough to tell people who are who. I want my readers who kind of use their intelligence. I have more one shots that people have to be able to use their heads to understand fully but I am afraid to put them up because I don't want people to not get it and say it sucks, like 90% of my peers said about the Fountain, which has to be the best thought driven movie that forces you to have to keep up with the plot and to use your brain. Then you end up thinking about the movie for days afterwards and comparing what everyone got out of the movie.

Again, its 12 am now and only about ten hours of sleep in five days so I cant think about intelligent and 'big' words right now. After some sleep, which I am going to do right after I post this I will be well rested.


	12. Chapter 12

Fuck it.

I should be working on "Let's Play a Game" but this chapter was already half done and LPAG only had a 1/3 of the chapter done so I finished this chapter first. For anyone who is reading LPAG and is wondering when I am going to update it… it will be Sunday at the latest.

I dont own the manga/anime, yep, I know we all wish we all owned the manga/anime but for now we can dream.

Anything else to say before the story: Tell me any confusion or 'WTF' moments that may need clarifying or even addressed, and I will either put it in the next chapter or in the authors note. If you just want to tell me its good or too gross or something feel free to say that also. Please hold back on flames, they dont work , they just taunt the author to post more stories on the site.

Here is the next chapter

* * *

_Kyoya if you are reading this than its already too late for me. I didn't have a choice in the matter, I had to go, I had to meet him. You understand that right? Please don't get mad at me for not telling anybody about what has been going on. I couldn't allow anyone to try and hold me back or try to get the police involved. I also didn't want anyone to get hurt…_

They didn't even have an hour. There they were, trying to come up with a plan of escape, when the door slammed open. Hikaru immediately shivered but Hunny kicked at his chains again. He knew there was a way of escaping, somehow. He groaned as he realized that he could have stopped this from happening. He was superior at martial arts but he froze up with fear. No matter how much he had trained in the art, no matter how skilled he was, he never had to deal with a real threat before. He used to think…used to brag… that he would never freeze up when and if he ever came face to face with a criminal. He always said that he could have taken down the whole Japanese mafia with his skills. He hated to admit to himself that he was wrong. He froze up. He was completely paralyzed with fear. Of course he never had to deal any of his friends being held at gunpoint before.

After Hikaru was knocked out, Hunny tried to fight him but the bastard was as good at martial arts as he was. Hunny was shocked; he didn't expect the guy to be so high in martial arts. He remembered his words, "Yeah, my dad forced me to master martial arts; he said that if I didn't master it, I wasn't a real man." Hunny still remembered when that bastard pinned him to the ground. The bad guy won, Hunny was knocked unconscious.

Of course it doesn't matter now, his high skills don't matter now, he was chained and in pain. He knew…just knew it was only going to get worse but he kept thinking about the message that Haruhi sent, surely Tamaki would have gotten it by now; surely their friends are on their way to save them. They won't let them die.

Haruhi rested against the poles, looking over at Hikaru refusing to look at the killer. Her wrists were red from the leather straps digging into her skin. She would have tried to bite the straps, gnaw it off, but he tied her arms way above her head. She would have tried to swing her legs but they were crushed. She tried to imagine what she could have done to stop this. She knew, selfishly, that she should have just ran. She should have just opened up that door, grabbed Hunny, and ran away from the factory. She wanted to, god she wanted to. She would have ran…she still wanted to run. Forget Hunny, forget Hikaru, she didn't want to die. That wasn't going to happen now, is it?

She looked down as she heard something being dragged.

_He would have killed you too. It was hard, because I felt disgusted and wrong and I wanted to just open the door and shake whoever was on the other side, begged them to help me catch him. I couldn't though; he said he would kill anyone who got in his way. Kyoya…I'm scared and I'm mad and I don't understand…why…why…how did we…_

Kyoya sighed, resting his head against his wall as he spied upon Hikaru's parents who were screaming at each other.

"You let him out of this house?"

"He wanted to."

"Jesus, you knew what the psychologist said…"

"Fuck you and your psychologists. They weren't helping Hikaru out one bit. All he did was get worse and worse and because your precious psychologist told us to let him grieve alone you wouldn't let me help him. "

"That doesn't explain why you let him out of the house. He's instable, he wasn't supposed to leave this house, you knew that?"

"You know what I knew? We were losing him. He was losing himself. Even looking at him…his eyes were so dazed…honey…we were losing him. No psychologist can change that, sometimes when people lose someone who they love…"

"They were just siblings dear.…"

"They just kind of gives up…" Kyoya closed his eyes but listened intensely because he knew this was important information.

"Hikaru wasn't…"

"People totally healthy has been found dead, no medical reason found, only that they lover had died previously. Is it possible dear? Is it possible that such a thing actually exists and that Hikaru is slowly going on that path, dying slowly because Kaoru had died?" Kyoya found himself staring back at a recent medical chart. Hikaru's heart rate was low, his temperature was at 97, he was pale and was feeling really tired recently. Kyoya froze, "oh god that was what was happening wasn't it? That was way Hikaru locked himself in his room, that was why his mom told us to let Hikaru be, that was why Hikaru didn't try to commit suicide. He was already dying, a psychological suicide. He had too much emotional pain; he didn't want to live without his brother." Kyoya remembered suddenly what Hikaru said at the funeral, "It may sound strange but I think that Kaoru put a hex on me or something. I just feel so tired now, all the time, and I have been feeling under the weather lately. You know…we never been this far away from each other before…I mean I'm happy I talked my family out of cementing him but…its just weird…I feel like I should be with him."

Kyoya shook the thought away, they shouldn't have let Hikaru lock himself in his room but that is normal for family members to do when a loved one had been murdered. Regardless of what people might say, humans, like animals, liked to be alone when dealing with troubling issues. It was normal for Hikaru to run into his room, it was normal for Hikaru to lock the door and refuse to come out, and it was normal for Hikaru to refuse to speak with grievances counselors or even psychologists. Hikaru has always been antisocial, regardless of how many people he speaks to now, he would have immediately chose to be alone and would have injured anyone who tried to take him out of his solitude.

Kyoya shook his thoughts away, Hikaru had gone missing, Haruhi and Hunny are nowhere to be seen, and that alone gave Kyoya the shivers. Something wasn't right here. Mori was trying to figure out where Haruhi and Hunny are, Kyoya was in charge of tracking down Hikaru, and Tamaki was…Tamaki was trying to call Haruhi.

The funny thing was that Tamaki didn't receive any messages in the last 24 hours.

_We didn't do anything…we were just as we always are…_

The killer seemed slightly bored; perhaps he was getting tired with his test rats, perhaps he was just anxious to move on, because he wanted to go home, because he was ready to see his wife and kids. The man nodded his head, no more games, this ends now. He looked at his captives, Hikaru was going to be saved for last, Hunny's was going to be just fun, but he could care less about the girl. To him, she was whiny and slightly annoying. Her death was planned from the beginning, when he first saw her hesitant at the doorway.

She was already tied up, but not in the way he wanted her. How would he do this without releasing her from the poles, to where she could try and fight back? The answer was known of course, a quick blow to the back of her head and she was passed out. This was important because even though he could surely stop her from escaping he was bored with the all cat and mouse games. He just wanted to slip all that crap and get to the part where the cat eats the mouse. Without looking at the two boys, he unlatched her leather strips, and she collapsed to the ground. With a shrug he picks her up again, strapping in her legs where her hands used to be, her hands where her feet used to be, so she was hung by her legs. Taking out Hikaru's army knife from his back pocket he cut though Haruhi's clothes. Hunny in a rage wailed in his caged bed, feeling angry that he couldn't stop this because he should be stopping this. Hikaru was quiet, head down, not even the killer knew if he was awake or not, even if he was alive, but he wasn't concerned with him at the moment. The sound of ripping filled the room as the guy ripped off haruhi's underwear and bra. Hunny closed his eyes as he caught sight of her breast. The killer stepped back, pocketing the knife once again and yawning. Now all he needed to do was to wait for the girl to wake up.

She woke up in twenty minutes later…

_We were just being us, not mean or cruel…were we cruel…was it true…were we wrong?_

"Shit, where is she?" Tamaki asked, biting the top of his cell phone before throwing it open again and dialing her number. Kyoya stayed silent, a bad feeling coming over him. He had contracted both Haruhi and Hunny's families, they haven't seen them, neither of them had gone home. The door slammed open, Mori came marching in, fear rich in his face.

"No trace of Hunny or Haruhi anywhere." Mori said, fear and anxiety rich in his voice. Kyoya sighed and asked the oblivious, "when was the last time you seen any of them?"

"At school, I walked Hunny to his class in the morning that was the last time I seen him." Mori muttered sitting down and putting his head in his hands.

"The last time I have seen Haruhi was…with Hikaru." Tamaki said quickly flipping open his phone to see if she had tried to text him in the three seconds time spun when he wasn't dialing her number..

"Hikaru, what?" Mori asked and Kyoya froze, realization reaching him.

"I walked them to their class, he was…he looked scared and he kept trying to go to the third story but I dropped them off at their first class and took off toward my own."

"Hikaru, Haruhi, and Hunny…" Kyoya suddenly stood up and walked into Hikaru's room. He looked around. Tamaki and Mori followed him annoyed at his absence.

"Haruhi and Hunny didn't contact me but Hikaru did. He left me a message telling me to look underneath his bed." Kyoya said as he got on his knees and reached underneath the bed. He pulled out a box full of objects. A tape recording, a DVD, a couple of letters, and a note with Kyoya's name on it.

_He said he did it because we embarrassed him, from playing our game, our harmless little game. He said that no one ever embarrasses him and gets away with it. But that's not enough…that's not enough to make him hate us so much that he killed Kaoru right? _

_Our game…it was harmless…our game…_

"Okay new game, this is a simple game, get it right and I will let her go, get it wrong and…man she's in trouble…don't say anything and something worse will happen. There are three of you, so that gives you three chances to get it right." The killer said with enthusiasm.

"Fucking shit…fine you are going to cut her." Hikaru hissed, glaring at the guy, twisting his wrists and trying to get out of his cuffs. It wasn't working, big surprise there.

"Wrong." Hunny let out a large breath, his anger getting ahold of him, if only he had superpowers, if only the handcuffs were slightly damaged, if only he refused to follow Hikaru into this shit. He should have just called the police.

"You are going to pour acid on her." Hunny mumbled, although the pain made him twitch, he needed to get out of the straps.

"Wrong."

"You are going to gut me or drain my blood." Haruhi said knowing that she would be wrong. She closed her eyes when he smiled.

"Wrong, but man good ideas though. No, dear, what I am going to do is a old English execution technique in the 18th century. It's called Sawing. Now there are two ways to Saw. One is when you are standing up and the other is how you are standing. Now the one with the head up is quick, saw goes right down your head and the minute it cuts though your brain stem…while that's it. Now the way you are positioned is different. You are upside down, and all of your blood is rushing toward your head. Now bear with me…if you are standing up the saw goes though your head, upside down…where does the saw go? It starts at the crotch. Why I chose upside down…lets say this…your bellybutton is in the exact place where almost everyone dies from this device. You can live up to your bellybutton, your dead if you go above that. Which mean you will feel the pain, which means you are conscious until around where your bellybutton starts" The criminal said before picking up a rusty old saw. He smiled at her.

"You will be the first victim I try this on." He said stepping on a small step so he was three inches above her crotch. He stared at her public hair for a minute before bringing the saw to rest between her legs. Haruhi was swinging around and screaming as loud as she could, praying with the guy not to do it The criminal ignored her though and started to saw. She screamed, her face red, her eyes wide with both fear and panic. It hurt, it hurt so fucking bad. He kept on sawing though her crotch, getting to her inner thigh and she was screaming bloody murder. Hunny was biting at his straps, tears racing down his facr and he cursed at God as he brought his back up and slammed it back on the table. Where are their friends, they are supposed to stop this?

Haruhi was moaning in pain now, her eyes widening and than dulling, blood rushed from her body, her eyes became bloodshot and she was groaning and wheezing. The sawing continued than Haruhi became quiet and just laid there. The man stopped and stared at her, staring at the split open body before releasing her from her straps. She collapsed to the floor a sickening crack was heard and both Hikaru and Hunny knew, she was gone.

_I know the police said that his death was just him being at the wrong place at the wrong place…that it was random…but the police were wrong. Kaoru's murder was planned, he was stalked. After he died his killer started to send me things, as you see Kyoya I left everything for you to view and listen to, at first he told me to move on and then he would move on too…_

"Okay, my martial arts buddy; it's your time for fun." He told Hunny who gritted his teeth.

"You won't get away with this." Hunny hissed. Hikaru looked at the ground, to where Haruhi was laying; tears were ripe in his eyes as he heard Hunny scream in pain.

"My cousin will kill you." Hunny threatened but the killer shook his head grabbing a knife. Hkaru closed his eyes and looked away as Hunny screamed in pain again but a weird sound made Hikaru turn back around. A small incision was made in his stomach and the bastard…the bastard…had the knife inside of Hunny and this suction sound was heard and the man pulled out, pulling…the beginning of Hunny's intestines. Hikaru face paled when the killer wrapped the beginning of the stand of intestines around a crank.

Hunny's mouth was open in a 'o' and pain was flashed across his face. The man turned to Hikaru and Hikaru's eyes widened.

"He isn't on a caged bed, Hikaru. He is what is called a rack. This was supposed to be what I was going to do to you but I think it would be better if I make you watch your 'innocent' little friend here get your torture." The killer said and that was when Hikaru noticed the lever that was above the rack.

"The minute I pull this lever," The killer said brushing his hands over the lever, "his arms will strecth in one direction, his legs in the other. If I let it go far enough his joints and his bones will break, if I keep the lever going after the joints separate his arms and legs could disconnect from his body. Now here is where you come from. If you want me to stop the machine you can tell me to stop and I will but I will start to turn the crank. You already know what will happen there. You want me to stop winding up the crank you can yell stop but I will just pull the lever again. So you can decide which death you prefer for him." The killer said and before either Hunny or Hikaru could say anything the killer pulled the lever. Hikaru shook as he watched Hunny's arms and legs start stretching; the rack was stretching as well, pulling the limbs away from each other. Hunny was whining, in great pain as his arms and legs were stretched to the point where it was getting impossible. Hikaru shook as the uncomfortable stretch started to become painful and then it got really sickly looking, Hikaru groaned, when Hunny started to scream bloody murder.

"Stop." Hikaru cried out watching as the guy pulled the lever again and Hunny groaned. The rack didn't digress, it was still stretched out. The criminal didn't even give Hunny a seconds rest, he started to rotate the wheel on the crank, the intestines slowly starting to wrap around the crank. Hunny cried out, banging his head against the rack.

"Stop." Hikaru whispered and the criminal stopped and walked over to the lever. He turned the lever and Hunny was being stretched again and Hikaru would have sworn he heard a sickening popping sound.

"Stop." Hikaru was crying now, the tears rushing down his face as Hunny begged him with his eyes to save him. The crank was pulled again. Hunny squeled and threatened the bastard.

"Stop." Hikaru said after a minute. Hunny kept screaming, Hikaru was crying, and the criminal was laughing. The lever was pulled.

_If you want to find my body, if he leaves my body where I am meeting him, I wrote the information down on the next page. Please don't be mad at me. I didn't mean to cause you all so much grief._

Kyoya smiled as he read the address, he looked up at the clock before grabbing onto Tamaki's shirt, "Tamaki, call the police and tell them to meet us at the old corn factory at the outskirts of town."

"What, why?" Tamaki asked but was already calling the police.

"I know where Hikaru is at."

_It's already too late. _

* * *

Its short and and its not gory enough but there you go, chapter 12. Please do your part and review. Everyone is allowed to review and it only takes about five minutes if that to review. Thanks

Review Corner:

Kyoko Momomiya: Thanks for reviewing both my PM and my chapter. Sorry about the vague response right now but I haven't slept in 48 hrs so I'm really exhausted. Kyoya will find them in the next chapter. There had to be 13 chapters in this story so I cut this chapter into two, also because I have to read more about what is going to happen to Hikaru. Oh I have thought about how the killer and Kyoya would react…it will happen. It's a good slasher fic, isnt it, I would call this more like…a torture porn or something along that lines? Sweet lil Hunny can always smile now…love that line.

demon's lil angel: Good to know that the torture wasn't bad. I was afraid about that but you liked it so good. I don't remember what saw that was either…I fixed the mistake with Mori, I saw that was forgot that and then posted…again sorry about that. Joker reference…yep…my sister kept talking about that for a whole day so it seemed right for this story. You seem to write stories that I like to read…of course I read everything and every genre…but still yours all sound psychologically damaging (that's a good thing).

_Bejeweled Lust_: Thanks for defending my story and giving it a criticism. I read yours and admitted that maybe I was too vague on some things and will clear them up, but you already know already. Don't worry about being a quiet reader…I'm that way too, I only review if it is really humorous or really sad. I stay away from criticism though because I end up ignoring the flaws of the story and enjoy the content. I don't care if a fic is really out there in 'no way can that happen' if it makes me feel emotion and if its enjoyable than I will like it and will only point out if there are small things or if I am left totally confused about something. Power for you for reviewing.

CruellyHonest: All I got from your review is that I got potential so thanks. A lot of your review is impractical through because you got tons of facts wrong. I think I already written you a response with anything . See if you have questions, I answer.

One thing…he had a motive…it was because of the game…I don't need to tell you about his other victims or his past life…mostly because that will take 80 pages to explain completely. Some of the movies that I love the most, the strangers, Eden Lake, Wolf Creek, doesn't give you any background info and only half of their real motives. Wolf creek killer…tourists, why does he hate them, no one knows? Eden lake…I'm still not sure…because they were there. The strangers…because they were home. I do not need to baby people and tell them everything about the killers. I would whether have people paste together their own theories about who the killer is and what sent him off and what are their motives. Because then everybody can make up their own killer that makes sense to them.

One thing to point out to you: Kaoru was killed in the school, Hikaru is at a corn factory, Hikaru willingly went to the corn factory. Oh god…there are so much more I can respond to but I'm too tired and too lazy to do so. Anyways you aren't reading this chapter anyways but just in case you are...enjoy.

There are more…you can rape and kill people at school…it happens quite a lot….sometimes right in front of people. A lot of people don't try to help someone because they don't want to get injured themselves.

Also, everyone knows that psychologists are always talked about after the death of someone in a family…why do I need to write down that his family has ten psychologists on speed dial and had talked with them over what is best for Hikaru. It's implied.

I want to ask everyone else, if you have any problems or critiques with the story feel free to continue. Because I am sure that many people have been left confused on a lot of this, as was planned.


	13. Chapter 13

The last chapter

Enjoy....

* * *

The screams, the screams died, the body going limp. A greedy laugh, enraged curses, Hikaru was in tears. Hunny was dead, his dilated eyes open, a dead glare. The enemy, the villain, the killer stared at his last victim. Hikaru didn't even glance at him, only staring at his friends, at their bodies, his fury rose and combined with sorrow, his feeling of uselessness numbed him. He nearly smiled, he would be next, and there was no way around that.

He only had one question for the killer, one small question: why?

"Why?" Hikaru croaked, without knowing he actually spoke.

The killer rolled his eyes, that question…he was asked that question too many times.

It started with Kaoru

"_Why?" Kaoru screamed, kicking at his legs, biting his arms. Kaoru screamed again, repeating the question "why, why, why?"_

The girl…Haruhi asked that too…

_Haruhi pulled at her bounding, swinging her feet, her voice almost calm, "why?"_

Even Mr. Child (Hunny) asked that question…

"_Why are you doing this? Why are you hurting my friends and me?" _

His response…was always different

To Kaoru…

"_You deserve much worse than what I am going to do to you."_

To Haruhi…

"_I hate hurting women but you are their friend so you are just as bad as they are?" And that idiot girl, "who I'm I just as bad as?" And the killer's response, "the twins, they are rotten."_

To sweet little Hunny…

"_You all deserve to die. None of you deserves life."_

To Hikaru…

"You should know why?" The killer spoke, feeling anger rise and fall at the confused looked on Hikaru's face.

"I don't know…I…we did nothing to you." Hikaru was stumbling, his fear and pain making his voice shaky and unstable.

The killer shook his head, liar, he thought.

"Let me enlighten you than. A year ago, I was happy, married to a beautiful woman, just had my second child, a beautiful little girl, both my children are girls. I quit my bounty hunter job, got a job at a bank. Everything was fine, first time in my whole life. One day…I got a call from my aunt. She told me that my 16 years old cousin just committed suicide. It was as if my heart was shattered. Although I was not close with my cousin, she was still my cousin and I still loved her. So after her wake, I went into her room and found a notebook, it was a diary, her diary."

"What does that have to do with us?" Hikaru hissed. The killer ignored him.

"Her name was Jasmin Yashi. Do you remember her?" The killer asked and Hikaru shook his head in confusion.

"No, why would I?"

"She went to Ouran High School. She was black, with dark brown wavy hair; it went down to the middle of her back. She had brown eyes, the color of sand. Still don't remember her?" The killer asked, madly.

"No, god damn it, I don't know her." Hikaru screamed, trying to break his handcuffs that were holding him to the wall.

"You should. She was in at least one of your classes. She wrote about you and your damn brother nearly daily. She wrote about how wonderful you were, how sexy you were, how godlike you both were. Than on Oct 6, on a page covered in tear marks, she wrote that she played a game with you two. 'Which one is Hikaru?' Remember that game? She wrote about how she was never as embarrassed and sad ever in her whole life, how one of you called her a moron and the other one called her a loser. Do you honestly not remember her?" The killer asked with a weird tone to his voice.

"No, we were always playing those games. How are we supposed to remember?" Hikaru screamed, anger rich in his voice, "is this why? Is this why you killed my brother? Is this why you killed my friends? Because of a fucking little game?"

"Because of a little game? Do you honestly believe that your 'little' game was as harmless as you think it was?"

"Fuck you asshole. You killed my friends, you killed my brother, I don't care anymore."

"On Nov 2nd, she wrote down in her diary, her last entity, that she was working on an experiment in the forest, looking for different types of grasses for her biology class, when a couple of twins approached her. They talked for a while; my cousin went back to trying to find the ten different grasses for her class when one of the twins grabbed her. My cousin started to panic, tried to fight…but…the twin that was holding her down, older of the twins, told her that she was going to help his younger brother lose his virginity. The younger of the twins stripped her and raped her. The last thing she wrote was your names and that she wanted to die."

Hikaru felt sick, nausea sitting in; the killer got the wrong twins…

"You held my baby cousin down while your brother raped her." The killer finished, picking up a knife.

"No, no, you got the wrong twins. We would never do something like that!" Hikaru screamed again, tears stinging; he couldn't help but feel anger, his brother died for someone else's crime.

"Stop lying. Admit it; admit that you deflowered my cousin." The killer screamed, kicking at the body of Haruhi.

"It wasn't us!" Hikaru screamed. The killer narrowed his eyes. They all said basically what Hikaru was saying…

Kaoru…

"_What? What do you think I did, I would never do something like that. You have the wrong person." The killer, "Stop fucking lying to me." Kaoru, "I'm not fucking lying. I never raped anybody."_

Haruhi…

"_No, no…you have the wrong people."_

And even Hunny…

"_No way at all."_

The killer's response was always the same…

"Just admit it and I'll go easy on you."

Their replies…

Kaoru, "_I didn't do it."_

Haruhi, _"They would never do something like that"_

Hunny, "_They are too nice to do something like that."_

Hikaru, "We didn't do anything to your fucking cousin. We wouldn't have touched her even if she paid us too."

The killer shook his head, they always chose death over admitting to the truth, he was disappointed…he hoped that Hikaru would have just admitted, but since he didn't…

"Liar," The killer hissed rising the knife.

"You got the wrong twins. My brother wasn't even a virgin last year." Hikaru screamed in anger once again.

"Don't lie to me. You and your brother made my cousin kill herself. I couldn't let you two get away with it. So at the beginning of this school year, I asked for a year off of work. Told my wife I was doing missionary work with my old church buddies back in England. Went to one of my friends and they got me a fake identity. Than I applied to be a janitor at the school, it was quite easy to be hired; I would have thought that a school full of rich brats would be harder to get a job at. But I became a janitor. Asked another of my friends to apply to, he got the job. His record was clean though; mine was…less than tidy."

Hikaru was silent, listening, not liking where this is going.

"I worked there for 4 months, waiting for the moment. I got assigned, as well as 4 others to work on the third story. I guess the school was cheap like that; every floor only had 4 janitors. Still, that was good. Before my work started, I would slip on a spare school uniform from the supply closet. I would put on a red sweater and walk into the host club. I would watch silently from the corner. My eyes were always glued to you two. I watched silently, only interested in finding out which one was the younger twin, which one was the rapist and which one was the helper." The killer stared at Hikaru who had his head down, trying to remember seeing him. He shook when he remembered seeing him, as they did they acts, the red blur behind their fan girls.

"Then I played your game to make sure I know and can recognize which one is Kaoru and which one is you. You know how much I wanted to choke both of you. When I got it wrong…the smug looks on your face mixed in with almost disappointment….I wanted to just take both of you by your shirts and repeatedly hit you two against the wall. So I realized…I couldn't tell you two apart. So I went to you friends…

Haruhi: _"Their hair is different and their attitudes are too. Just watch them; you will notice the little differences"_

"Once I found out, I started to plan what I was going to do; it was quite interesting finding out your traits and your differences. Innocent, I concluded, deceitful innocence, your brother held. I knew what he was a rapist, no rapist is innocence, but in the host club he really pulled it off. Innocence. I told Hunny what I thought of Kaoru, I called him innocent, he didn't seem to like me saying that."

"_He may act innocent but I'm innocent"_

"I only approached these two, Hunny and Haruhi, because they seemed…nearly dense. The other three, I thought, would be too…untrustworthy of me if I started asking them questions about Kaoru." The killer concluded turning back to the two bodies before shaking his head.

"Still, thank god Haruhi told me about your two hair styles. It made it easy enough to tell who is who. So than it was just a matter of waiting for the right opportunity."

"It wasn't long." Hikaru closed his eyes.

"It happened within a month. I ran into you as your friends pushed you to the limo. I went to work, cleaned a little, spying on Kaoru who was 'happily' doing his homework. My friend who was working in the gym called in for backup, saying that someone messed up the gym really bad. I told my other coworkers to go ahead and help them and that I'll finish off the floor. They seemed unsure at first but they did, after I told them they could leave as soon as it is done. I didn't have to worry about the janitors on the other floors, they wouldn't hear anything and they wanted to leave as soon as possible. The janitors were having a little party at a crappy little restaurant that they all wanted to go to. So than I was alone with Kaoru and the security guards, who just happens to have had a little accident with the door handle of a closet. Really embarrassing thing, they were trapped there for the whole night. Heard they were fired. Funny how that happens."

"So what did I do with my time before Kaoru gets ready to leave? I got ready. Unpacked my tools, blah, blah, blah…most importantly, I had to wait. I usually never wait." The killer said with a smile and Hikaru looked down.

"Thirty minutes later Kaoru walked into the room. We fought at first; he hit his head against the wall. Was passed out for nearly an hour. He woke up…you know the rest." The killer said smiling swinging the knife in his hands.

"Than afterwards, I threw my new identity out, stopped showing up for my janitorial duties. They wont find the real me so I don't care if they find out that it was '_William E. Frug's_ fault. The real William is in Africa, on a slave ship, I would laugh if they arrested him. Poor dear probably would welcome prison over the slave ship." The killer laughed before shaking his head.

"So I killed off Kaoru, regretted it dearly, could have got some real money by selling him but I killed him. I still kick myself for that one. Still, I killed him but you, the holder still lives. So it wasn't over. You though, broke like a baby after he died, it was comical. Oh my brother is dead, what should I do? I knew I couldn't go to your house to get my revenge…wouldn't even get passed the gates without being caught. So I had to find a way to get you there. That was where the voice recordings came in, the letter, and oh god the videotapes. How easy it was to lull you out of the safety of your house. I didn't expect you to bring guests though, that were unfortunate for them, they shouldn't have followed you now shouldn't they?" The killer told him staring at the two dead bodies before turning back to Hikaru.

"Now, now its time to end this shit. I am going to really enjoy this. I have been thinking for the longest time what to do with you. Should I put you on the triangle? Should I make you eat batteries, a poisonous plant? Than I realized what I wanted you to do. My cousin had nothing to live for after you bastards raped her. You have nothing left to live for now that your brother is dead. I am going to kill you the way my sister killed herself. But…since I am not patient like her, I am going to stab you more than what she did to herself."

"It wasn't us; I swear to god, we didn't do anything." Hikaru cried, pleading with the guy to believe him.

"Stop fucking lying to me." The killer screamed, grabbing the knife and stabbing Hikaru in his stomach. Hikaru gasped, pain overwhelming him and he looked down at his stomach, where blood was falling from.

"This was what she did. Stabbed herself in her stomach, but instead of this little knife, she used a butcher knife. She lay on the floor bleeding and dying and no one stopped her. No one even came home for a whole day. A whole fucking day." The killer yelled.

"It…it…it wasn't us." Hikaru spoke, wheezed, and the killer shook in anger.

"Stop lying to me you fucking piece of shit," he stabbed Hikaru again in his side and Hikaru coughed.

"I am not…I swear it…we would never…"

The killer raised the knife again, "stop your fucking lying." He brought the knife down once more but stopped inches from the skin. Something stopped him.

The sounds of sirens…

"Shit," the killer said, dropping the knife, "no, no, no! They aren't supposed to be here. Shit!" The killer cussed, the knife dropping to the floor. Panic, real panic started to spread throughout his body and Hikaru noticed. Finally the man stopped, composed himself, picking up the knife once again. He glared at Hikaru and slashed him one more time across his thigh.

"You better die you fucker." The killer hissed, pocketed the knife. He ran though the room, going to the back door, struggling with the lock.

Hikaru wheezed, staring at the front door, hoping that the police get here fast enough. "No, come on finish what you started," Hikaru yelled to the killer, trying to distract him, keep him here. The sirens getting nearer and nearer. He didn't realize that he was talking to himself, the killer unlocked the door and disappeared, running to the lake. Hikaru laid there coughing, feeling copper in his mouth, and the pain was too much for him. Hikaru stared at the door, praying that the police get here faster, he wondered if it was too late already.

The sirens got louder and he knew…the ambulance was outside the factory. He bit his lip and waited. He waited ten minutes before he heard the front door being opened. He closed his eyes when blinding lights shined at him.

"All clear." The leader of the policemen said and others were running into the factory. With them was Kyoya, who seemed to stall as soon as he saw Haruhi. He froze, face one of horror and he immediately turned around. Hikaru at first was confused until he saw the beginning of yellow…yellow hair…oh god.

It was already too late. Kyoya tried to push him back, but Tamaki fought back and than screamed when he saw Haruhi. Kyoya stopped trying to keep him out, and Tamaki collapsed beside Haruhi. Blood on his hands, he covered his face with them, and let out soul wrenching sobs. Kyoya stared at Haruhi, put a hand on Tamaki's shoulder and told the police to keep Mori out. Kyoya turned to Hikaru and Hikaru let out another cough, blood dripping from his mouth.

Kyoya immediately ran over to Hikaru, policemen already working on breaking his bounding. Hikaru stared up at Kyoya, unemotional, as finally the police broke the bounding. The police lowered him gently to the floor; Kyoya was immediately beside him, talking to him, holding his hand. Hikaru was yelling something but Kyoya couldn't tell what Hikaru was trying to say.

"Hold on Hikaru. Hold on, the EMTS are on their way." Kyoya said comfortingly combing back Hikaru's hair.

"It's going to be okay. I promise." Kyoya said again and all he got in return was Hikaru coughing up more blood.

Hikaru was whispering something and Kyoya bent down, putting his ear over his mouth.

"Wrong twins, it was the wrong twins, innocent." Hikaru was shaking; Kyoya couldn't tell if it was from shock or coldness but Kyoya just rubbed Hikaru's shoulder, looking at the injuries.

"Where are the EMTS?" Kyoya ordered and a policeman went outside, talking on her phone.

"Okay Hikaru, I need you to take deep breathes? Can you do that for me? Take really deep breathes? Kyoya asked, Tamaki looked up from Haruhi and frowned. Giving one last look at his dead girlfriend he went over to his friends and kneeled down on the other side of Hikaru.

"Its going to be okay, come on, deep breathes now, 1…2…3…good Hikaru keep breathing deep." Kyoya ordered looking at Tamaki in fear.

"I…"

"No Hikaru, no speaking, just breathe." Tamaki said this time and Hikaru shook his head, tears running down his face.

"It wasn't us…he was after…" Hikaru groaned at the end, blooding spilling out of his lips.

"Hikaru, you need to stay with us here, okay." Kyoya ordered and Hikaru nodded softy.

"Stand back," policemen suddenly ordered Tamaki and Kyoya, "EMTS coming though." Tamaki and Kyoya both stand up, watching as a couple of EMTS bring a gurney in. They watched as they moved Hikaru into the gurney and strapped him in. The EMTS rolled the gurney out of the factory and Tamaki and Kyoya went with it, talking to Hikaru, telling him everything is going to be okay. When they get outside they were immediately greeted with Mori who stared at Hikaru in shock.

"Haruhi and Hunny are dead. Hikaru is losing too much blood; they have to get him to the hospital now." Kyoya informed Mori and Mori froze in shock.

"Hunny is dead?" Mori whispered, shaking his head and Kyoya nodded, "I'm sorry." Mori just stood there, staring at the factory, so many emotions rushing though his body. He shakes as he sees two more gurneys come out, with body bags on top. Feeling sick, Mori falls on his knees, and for the first time in about six years, he let out a sob.

By the ambulance, Kyoya fought with an EMT, "let me in the ambulance."

"Sorry, you can't go in here."

"But it's my friend." Kyoya argued but the EMT shook his head.

"Sorry kid." The ambulance doors closed and the ambulance zoomed off.

Tamaki and Kyoya stood there staring at the ambulance as it zoomed out of sight. Tamaki looked back at Mori who was still on his knees and to the factory where policemen were going in and out. Kyoya looked at the policemen around him, realizing their shocked looks.

"Oh god, he got away." Kyoya whispered. Tamaki turned back to him before walking up to Mori, kneeling beside him and hugging him. Kyoya just put his head in his hands. They were nothing they could do. It was already too late. Kyoya stared at his friends for a minute before turning around and walking to the police car that he drove here in. There was nothing he could do now. Its over.

ELBISREVERRI

* * *

Yes, story is finally completed. The last paragraph is not want I wanted but that's all I can do. Please Review.

I want to thank everyone for reviewing my fics, for favoriting/alerting my fic, and most importantly reading my fic. I hope you all liked my fic.

Review Corner:

HeadstrongNozomi-as you wish

Demon's lil Helper-Thank you so much for reading and commenting and thanks for all the ideas and support.

Sunshine: Thanks, it was a good chapter huh?

Kyoko Momomiya: Thanks for your review. I loved it, definitely the part about this chapter being the last chapter. Yep, sadly this is the last chapter; I don't think I could have extended it any more than I did. Why didn't I have the killer meet Kyoya? I don't know, it just didn't happen. Yes, I think what I diagnosed Hikaru as is called broken heart syndrome (it has some long medical name) it's a really sad disease. It gives me the shivers to know that your emotions and mental can have so much influence on your physical wellbeings. Still thank you for all of your reviews; they really made me have the confidence to continue this story.

Queenofshades19: I know I got to be less…detailed…but umm…than I shouldn't be writing about things like this in the first place. My mom would kill me if she read my story, she was murder me if she knew I have rape and murder in my story. She expects me to write about happy things….anyways….I understand your message, and I'm happy you enjoyed my story.

CruellyHonest: Thank you for reading, Kyoya (anime) Kyouya(manga), I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. This is all I am going to say to you.

Okay, thank you everyone and I hope everyone had a good time reading this.


End file.
